Link et Tetra
by MiaTreya
Summary: Une ballade en mer prend une tournure tragique lorsque Link et Arielle sont attaqués par une pieuvre gigantesque. S'en suit une aventure pour découvrir et détruire l'origine de ce mal avec l'aide de Tetra et tout son équipage !
1. Chapter 1

Une autre histoire pour le temps des fêtes ! Alors, si vous avez lu une ou plusieurs de mes histoires précédentes, celle-ci va être du même genre. C'est-à-dire pleine de romances avec une aventure pour agrémenter le tout. J'ai pris la liberté de ne pas respecter totalement l'histoire du jeu de Zelda - Wind Waker. Disons qu'à la fin, Link et Tetra ne sont pas partis à la recherche d'un nouveau royaume. Et j'en dis pas plus, puisque c'est expliquer indirectement dans l'histoire. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

1

- Link !

Link ouvrit ses yeux ensommeillés à l'appel de son nom et bâilla en écoutant les coups donnés sur la porte de sa chambre.

- Link, réveille-toi ! Tu as reçu une lettre de Tetra !

Il se redressa rapidement, toute idée de rester à paresser dans son lit oublié, en répondant :

- Arielle, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de mon courrier ?

Il chercha son pantalon du regard et le trouva bien placé sur sa petite commode. Il les enfila maladroitement, prit son gilet bleu à côté et marcha vers la sortie. Ouvrant la porte, sa petite sœur, maintenant une jeune femme, lui tendit la lettre sous le nez.

- Je ne l'ai pas ouverte, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas des nouvelles de Tetra, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Link, après s'être habillé avec sa veste, prit l'enveloppe et contourna habilement Arielle. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine tout en tentant de l'ouvrir

- Ça fait plus de quatre mois qu'elle n'a rien envoyé, continua Arielle sur ses talons. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour Tetra, répliqua Link en s'assoyant sur une des chaises autour de la petite table de la cuisine. Où est Mémé ?

- Chez la voisine pour sa partie de cartes quotidienne.

La lettre libérée de l'enveloppe et maintenant entre ses mains, Link entama sa lecture silencieusement sous les soupirs exaspérés de sa petite sœur.

- Tu le fais exprès ? dit-il en sentant Arielle derrière son épaule.

Toutefois, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il lui tendit la feuille qu'elle prit d'un geste vif.

- Stupide frère qui aime m'embêter, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle prit une inspiration et Link la regarda se placer en face de lui, faisant un peu virevolter sa robe bleu pâle, pour finalement commencer la lecture.

- Cher Link et Arielle, j'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop sur votre minuscule île. Pas vraiment de nouvelles fraîches de mon côté. Sur le bateau, nous avions pris un contrat de transport de marchandises et c'était vraiment sans intérêt. En plus d'être un travail honnête, nous devions respecter des horaires. Nous avons dû affronter une tempête lors d'un des voyages et un vieux crouton m'a crié dessus parce que j'avais deux heures de retard à mon arrivée sur son île. Et il a eu le culot de refuser de me payer. Alors, j'ai déchargé sa marchandise dans la mer et je lui ai lancé le contrat à la figure. J'ai malencontreusement lancé ma dague par la même occasion. Ne t'en fait pas Link, il va bien, j'étais trop fâchée pour bien viser. Par contre, notre nouveau matelot, Joël, a eu sa première beuverie il y a un mois. C'est une honte que Arielle n'ait pas assisté à cela. Il avait beaucoup de choses intéressantes à dire à son sujet.

Link vit sa petite sœur rougir et il fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? dit-il tout bas.

- Bref, poursuivit-elle sans répondre, il a eu la gueule de bois du siècle et tout l'équipage se moque de lui depuis cette nuit. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée ! Signé Tetra.

- Arielle, reprit Link, pourquoi ce petit morveux avait des choses intéressantes à dire à ton sujet ?

- Oh Link, on se connaît depuis que nous sommes bébés, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi !

- Pour que Tetra pense que c'était assez intéressant pour le mettre dans la lettre je doute que ce soit n'importe quoi.

Arielle lui donna la feuille et s'empressa d'aller chercher du papier et de l'encre.

- Tu veux répondre maintenant ? demanda Link en haussant un sourcil.

- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua sa jeune sœur.

Des pas se firent entendre près de l'entrée et la porte s'ouvrit sur leur grand-mère qui les salua doucement. Elle n'attendit pas leurs réponses et reprit aussitôt :

- J'ai pensé qu'aujourd'hui nous pourrions vider et nettoyer la cave. Il y a une éternité que je n'ai pas inspecté cet endroit.

Un système d'alarme s'enclencha immédiatement dans la tête de Link. La cave était l'endroit le plus rempli, humide, désordonné et étroit de la maison. Mémé avait un penchant pour les vieilles choses qu'elle cachait dans leur minuscule sous-sol dans l'attente de leur trouver une place à l'étage. Place qu'elle ne trouverait jamais, car de toute façon, l'exiguïté de leur demeure ne permettait pas la présence de tant de meubles.

- En fait, commença Link lentement, j'avais envisagé d'aller pécher aujourd'hui.

Sa grand-mère croisa les bras et il poursuivit rapidement :

- Le voisin m'a dit qu'il y avait un gros banc de poissons au nord.

- Et Link a besoin de mon aide, reprit Arielle en rangeant prestement le matériel pour écrire la lettre. Il est très mauvais pour recoudre le filet et la dernière fois, il a perdu la moitié de ses captures à cause de cela.

- J'ai pas…commença Link vexé avant d'être coupé.

- On va y aller maintenant si l'on ne veut pas rentrer trop tard, dit Arielle.

Elle poussa Link de sa chaise et le tira sans force à l'extérieur.

- Bye Mémé ! s'écrièrent Link et Arielle en quittant précipitamment les lieux.

Ils marchèrent sur le petit sentier entouré de verdure et se dirigèrent vers la plage où le petit voilier de Link les attendait. Le soleil était chaud, tout comme le sable à leur pied, et quelques nuages glissaient paresseusement dans le ciel. Un de leurs voisins, accroupi dans son jardin, les salua de la main et ils répondirent distraitement. Une fois à l'embarcation, Arielle vérifia si tous les équipements étaient bien en place pendant que son grand frère détachait la corde qui le retenait au quai.

- Mémé n'est pas dupe, dit-elle soudain. Elle sait bien qu'on s'enfuit.

- Elle ne nous a pas réprimandés donc j'en déduis que ça ne dérange pas vraiment, répondit Link.

- Ou bien elle voulait du poisson pour faire des réserves.

Ils se regardèrent en faisant la moue et Link maugréa :

- Je n'ai pas le goût de faire des conserves.

- Tu aurais dû y penser avant d'inventer cette excuse, répliqua-t-elle en sautant dans l'embarcation. Tu n'as que deux bouteilles d'eau, c'est suffisant ?

- J'avais juste l'intention d'aller de l'autre côté de l'île pour éviter que Mémé nous voit, dit Link. On devrait réussir à pêcher suffisamment de poissons pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

Il embarqua à sa suite et à deux, ils ouvrirent rapidement la voile. C'était un bateau un peu plus grand qu'une chaloupe, qu'il avait peinturé rouge en l'honneur de sa première embarcation. La voile était plus grande et d'un blanc légèrement jauni. Il avait amplement d'espace pour s'allonger à l'intérieur et aussi rapporter plusieurs poissons.

- Tu devrais te considérer chanceux que Mémé ne t'ait pas foutu à la porte, ria Arielle. Surtout après tous ces mensonges.

- Je n'ai pas menti, les poissons sont au nord, précisa Link. Toutefois, il y en a ici aussi, alors pourquoi se rendre aussi loin ?

Il tendit une rame à Arielle et en garda une pour lui. S'installant de chaque côté de l'embarcation, ils ramèrent doucement au début pour synchroniser leurs mouvements et s'éloignèrent de l'île. Dès que le vent frappa la voile, ce qui ne tarda pas, Link abandonna sa rame et s'installa à l'arrière pour diriger le bateau avec le gouvernail.

- J'aimerais bien faire un voyage sur le navire de Tetra, dit Arielle rêveuse.

Link fixa sa sœur assise à l'avant, qui profitait de la caresse du vent sur son visage. Le soleil illuminait ses longs cheveux blonds, qu'elle avait laissés libres sur ses épaules, de reflets dorés.

- Trop dangereux, dit-il simplement.

- De toute façon, répliqua-t-elle, j'ai dix-huit. Ce qui veut dire que la prochaine fois qu'elle nous rendra visite, je monte à bord !

- Si tu as de la chance, dit Link un sourire en coin, elle va peut-être venir d'ici la prochaine décennie.

- Rabat-joie.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement derrière l'île et comme deux personnes habituées à ce genre de travail, ils installèrent le petit filet à l'arrière du bateau. Link agrippa sa canne à pêche et lança l'hameçon dans la mer un peu plus loin. S'installant confortablement dans la grande chaloupe, il coinça la canne entre ses deux pieds et plaça ses mains derrière sa tête pour lever son visage et profiter des rayons du soleil. Le silence s'éternisa et Link ferma les yeux.

- Link.

- Hm, répondit-il paresseusement.

- Qui est Zelda ?

Il ouvrit un œil surpris dans la direction d'Arielle qui s'était assise dans le fond de l'embarcation, les pieds appuyés sur le dessus de la coque.

- Tu parles de la princesse Zelda ? dit-il lentement. Celle des légendes ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

Elle hésita devant son silence et expliqua pensivement :

- En fait, c'est juste que tu l'appelles. Souvent.

Il la regarda perplexe et elle précisa :

- Dans ton sommeil.

- Oh…

- Et bon, poursuivit la jeune femme, on connait tous la légende de la princesse Zelda. C'est l'une des premières choses que l'on apprend à l'école ! Mais, tu rêves si souvent d'elle que je me demandais si... si tu ne connaissais pas quelqu'un qui porte ce nom ?

- Comment sais-tu que je rêve d'une Zelda ? bougonna-t-il mal à l'aise.

Elle soupira longuement avant de reprendre :

- Tu hurles ce nom dans ton sommeil.

- Je hurle ? demanda Link en se redressant.

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la réponse de sa petite sœur.

- Pas tout le temps, dit-elle. Avant, ça arrivait peut-être une ou deux fois par année. Mais ces deux dernières semaines, tu l'as fait trois fois.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé ?

Elle haussa les épaules et ajouta :

- Tu ne le fais pas très longtemps.

- Et je dis quoi au juste ? Demanda avec appréhension Link.

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ses rêves et il souhaitait de toutes ses forces de ne pas avoir divulgué que Tetra était en fait la descendante de cette princesse. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux à savoir cette information pertinente et d'après Tetra, il était préférable que ça reste ainsi.

- Des phrases comme si tu la cherchais, expliqua Arielle en coupant les pensées de son grand frère. Et tu t'excuses. D'être parti, je crois.

Elle se tourna dans sa direction et ajouta :

- Et hier, tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter Zelda.

Link s'appuya de nouveau dans l'embarcation, les joues en feu, et laissa ses yeux bleus se promener sur l'horizon infini. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ces rêves que sa petite soeur lui décrivait ne lui disaient rien. Il cherchait la princesse ? Il s'excusait ? De quoi au juste ?

- La princesse Zelda, dit-il soudain, est morte depuis bien longtemps. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dis de telles choses. Tu es sûre de ce que tu as entendu ?

- Link, répliqua Arielle tristement.

Il se tourna vers elle un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Sa petite soeur était beaucoup trop sensible pour quelque chose qui n'avait pas tant d'importance.

- C'est quoi cette tête ?

Arielle le regarda sérieusement et il perdit son sourire.

- Dans la légende, on raconte que tout le royaume attendait la venue du héros pour les libérer du mal. Mais il n'est jamais venu, dit-elle. Tu as possédé la Triforce du courage.

Elle pointa sa main gauche où le triangle d'or avait été inscrit, lorsqu'enfant, il avait affronté Ganondorf qui lui possédait la Triforce de la force.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé que tu étais relié à ces évènements ?

Un peu confus, il se demanda rapidement si Arielle n'avait pas raison. D'un autre côté, comment pouvait-il être relié à cette époque si lointaine ? Il n'existait pas non ? C'était un autre temps auquel il n'avait jamais fait parti. Toutefois, si comme Tetra, un de ces descendants était présent au moment de l'inondation. Et qu'il n'avait rien fait. Est-ce qu'il avait abandonné la princesse et tout le royaume sans apporter son aide ? Est-ce que lui, Link, aurait pu faire une telle chose ?

- J'aurais abandonné la princesse ? s'inquiéta Link.

Arielle roula des yeux et reprit :

- Tu sais bien que tu n'aurais pas fait ça ! Il s'est passé quelque chose qui a empêché le héros de sauver Hyrule. Seules les déesses savent ce qui a eu lieu. Mais Mémé dit que tu éprouves du regret et je suis d'accord avec elle.

Elle se redressa et poursuivit en se tournant complètement dans sa direction ce qui fit doucement tanguer l'embarcation :

- Mémé préfère ne pas t'en parler, mais...

Arielle soupira et poursuivit un peu contrainte :

- Depuis cette relation avec cette fille de Mercantîle…

- Non ! coupa Link sèchement. Si c'est pour encore me dire que cette fille n'était pas assez bien pour moi et...

- Link ! Calme-toi ! Je voulais juste dire que depuis ce temps-là, tu t'isoles ! Je sais que tu adores voyager et je crois que c'est six derniers mois, tu es allé sur l'île du Dragon une fois ! Alors qu'avant, tu faisais pratiquement des aller-retour !

Elle bouda un instant et continua en faisant la moue :

- Tu n'as plus aucun but ! Tu donnes l'impression de vouloir rester toute ta vie avec Mémé à pêcher le restant de tes jours !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? contesta-t-il vexé.

- Ce n'est pas toi !

- Comment ça pas moi ?

- Le Link que je connais est celui qui serait à la recherche d'endroits inexplorés et toujours prêt à aider...peu importe ce qui a besoin d'aide ! Je veux juste...

Elle s'écroula soudainement dans le fond de l'embarcation et balaya l'air de ses mains.

- ...m'assurer que tu vas bien, continua Arielle avec des traits découragés. Tu sembles si seul des fois.

- Je...commença le jeune homme avant de se taire sans trouver quelque chose à dire.

Il soupira et revint à la contemplation des nuages. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il donnait cette impression de solitude. C'est vrai que ces derniers mois, il avait évité de voyager sur la mer. Simplement parce que l'envie l'avait quitté. Pourquoi l'avait-elle quitté ? Ça, il n'en savait rien. Ce n'est pas comme s'il possédait un assez grand bateau pour aller explorer plus loin encore. Peut-être était-il juste fatigué de toujours visiter les mêmes endroits. Mais ces rêves le tracassaient. S'il connaissait l'histoire de la fin du royaume d'Hyrule, il n'avait jamais songé au fait qu'il était d'une certaine manière relié à cette fin. Il était le porteur de la Triforce du courage non ? Que s'était-il passé pour...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama Arielle en prenant appui sur la coque.

Link regarda dans la même direction qu'elle et le sang quitta son visage en voyant la vague se diriger vers eux. Il tira Arielle à ses côtés et l'écrasa sous lui lors que la vague frappa la petite embarcation qui manqua chavirer. Aussitôt, celle-ci s'ébranla et les deux humains glissèrent dans le fond de la barque inondée d'eau alors que celle-ci avançait à une vitesse effrénée sous une force inconnue. Ils se redressèrent rapidement et plissèrent les yeux devant la force du vent qui s'était brusquement levé. Link regarda le ciel bleu qui rapidement, disparaissait derrière une couche de nuages noirs.

- Link ! Quelque chose est coincé dans le filet !

Il se dirigea à côté de sa sœur tant bien que mal et sortit un canif de sa poche. À l'aide de la petite lame, il coupa difficilement les cordes qui retenaient le filet au bateau alors que Arielle de son côté, essayait de défaire les nœuds sans succès. Elle hurla soudain et Link leva les yeux sur un gigantesque tentacule de plusieurs mètres, qui sortait de l'eau d'un côté de l'embarcation. Une seconde apparut de l'autre côté suivi de plusieurs lorsque la tête d'un monstre fit surface. L'un des tentacules descendit dans leur direction et fracassa le navire qui se cassa en deux. Sous le choc, les deux adultes furent expulsés et tombèrent dans l'eau pleine de remous. Link réussit à attraper sa sœur de justesse et nagea frénétiquement à l'opposé vers les débris flottant sur la mer agitée. Agrippant l'un d'eux, il se tourna vers le monstre qui disparut tranquillement sous l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? toussa Arielle.

Link l'aida à grimper un peu plus haut sur la planche et regarda les alentours à la recherche de l'île.

- Où est notre île ? s'exclama Arielle paniquée.

Link vérifia la position du soleil qui s'estompait derrière les nuages, mais n'arriva pas à déterminer l'emplacement exact de leur localisation. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où cette créature les avait emportés et sans un point de repère, il était perdu. Les vagues frappaient de plus en plus violemment leur dos et la luminosité du jour s'estompait vivement. Quelques gouttes tombèrent autour d'eux et Link sentit sa sœur tremblée.

- Link, supplia-t-elle, dis quelque chose !

Il regarda autour et ne trouva rien à quoi s'accrocher. Ils ne savaient pas par où nager, et même s'ils avaient su, le courant ne jouait pas en leurs faveurs. La température s'envenimait et sans une embarcation, ils étaient à la merci de l'océan. Ce qui fit que Link fit la seule chose à faire dans cette situation. Il hurla de toutes ces forces :

- À l'aide !

Et Arielle, devant la panique de son aîné, joignit rapidement sa voix à la sienne avec l'espoir que quelqu'un les entendrait.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque j'utilise le mot capitaine pour désigner Tetra, je ne sais pas si je dois dire le ou la capitaine. Pour cette histoire, j'ai gardé la forme masculine. C'est-à-dire que quand je dis le capitaine, je parle de Tetra. Sauf si je dis le capitaine en second, là c'est Gonzo. Mais si quelqu'un sait comment l'écrire, pour ce cas-ci, envoyez un mp ! Alors, sans attendre, voici le chapitre 2, bonne lecture !

2

_Encore ce rêve. Il revenait avec une constance alarmante. Savoir que tout ça n'était pas réel, ou plutôt, que ces évènements avaient eu lieu il y avait plusieurs décennies, voir siècles, n'empêchait pas Tetra d'appréhender la suite._

_ - Princesse, dit un homme plus âgé à ses côtés, nous devons partir._

_ Elle croisa le regard impatient du vieux personnage, mais ne broncha pas. Les traits du visage de l'homme étaient flous, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à ajuster sa vue sur sa personne. Elle resta immobile sur le sol granuleux de la montagne de la Mort, sachant pertinemment que l'eau se rapprochait inexorablement du sommet. _

_ - Ils sont tous à bord ? demanda-t-elle._

_ La pluie se mit à tomber plus drue et l'homme dû hausser le ton pour se faire entendre._

_ - Oui princesse, il faut partir._

_ Elle pouvait sentir ses larmes glissées sur ses joues silencieusement. Le royaume de son père avait pratiquement disparu sous une quantité irréelle d'eau. Il y avait tellement de morts que les quelques personnes qui avaient survécu jusqu'à maintenant avaient tout de même l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie d'eux-mêmes. Elle n'aurait pas cru les déesses capables de causer un tel déluge, mais elle savait que, dans le cas contraire, la fin était imminente. Avec le retour de Ganondorf, possédant la Triforce du pouvoir, tout était chaotique et vouer à la mort. Il s'était formé un déséquilibre. La Triforce était divisée en trois et la partie du courage s'était volatilisée lorsque le héros du Temps avait disparu derrière les portes du temple d'Hyrule, il y avait de cela d'innombrables années. Elle empoigna sa chaine retenant un morceau de la Triforce de la sagesse à son cou, morceau que son père lui avait offert avant de l'envoyer elle et ses conseillers se réfugier en haut des montagnes._

_ - Princesse ! s'écria l'homme à ses côtés lorsque l'eau glissa autour de leurs chevilles._

_ - Ne m'appelle plus ainsi, dit-elle en se tournant vers l'homme surpris de son ton froid. Je n'ai plus de royaume désormais. Je ne suis plus une princesse._

_ - Zelda, murmura-t-il tristement._

_ - Allons-y, dit-elle en se tournant en direction du grand bateau qui ne serait plus très longtemps retenu sur la montagne._

_ Malgré toute la maîtrise qu'elle savait posséder, sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque ses pieds frôlèrent le bois de la passerelle qui reliait ce qui restait de terre ferme au moyen de transport. Une fois dans l'embarcation, ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la rambarde jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soient blanches et douloureuses. _

_ - Adieu Hyrule, murmura-t-elle._

_ L'eau entoura le navire et les remous fracassèrent la coque qui craqua sous la pression. Des cris apeurés se firent entendre tout autour alors que des hommes, des femmes, des gorons, des zoras et même des gérudos s'affairaient à préparer le navire à ce qui allait se produire et la totalité priant pour qu'il tienne le coup. Dans ce chaos ambiant, elle fronça les sourcils à l'entente d'un nom familier. Une odeur salée envahit ses narines et elle fixa rapidement les alentours. C'était son nom. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Un coup d'œil à l'eau déchaîné lui permit de constater que la montagne avait disparu pour laisser place à l'infini de l'océan agité. Une faible pluie trempait ses épaules et elle déplaça sa longue tresse qui dans son mouvement s'était retrouvée autour de sa nuque._

_ - Tetra !_

_ Elle tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix masculine et devina les contours de deux personnes s'accrochant sur ce qu'elle pensa être les débris d'une petite embarcation._

_ - Tetra ! Viens nous chercher !_

_ Link...c'est Link ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait sur la mer pendant une météo pareille ! Pensa-t-elle paniquée. Une vague frappa les deux jeunes adultes dans le dos et elle les vit perdre l'emprise sur leur bouée improvisée._

- Link ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle cligna des yeux en faisant face au mur de ses quartiers et sans perdre de temps, sauta pieds nus sur le plancher de bois. Courant vers la sortie, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule et s'arrêta sur le pont. L'air salé frappa son visage et les étoiles au-dessus du navire éclairaient à peine l'océan qui les entourait.

- Ca…capitaine ? bégaya Joël, leur plus jeune matelot, à sa vue.

- Où est mon équipage ? s'écria-t-elle impatiente.

- Euh…ils ont…ils dorment capitaine ! répondit-il en se reculant. C'est un jour de repos…

Elle grogna et s'élança dans le couloir qui menait au quartier des matelots. Elle évita facilement tous les obstacles dans sa route, que ce soit les bouteilles vides de whisky roulant au gré des remous de l'océan que les armes ou l'équipement à bord. Elle entra dans la pièce furieusement, et hurla à l'intention de son équipage :

- Tout le monde sur le pont ! Maintenant !

Un concert de grognements lui répondit et même un se permit une remarque déplacée à son encontre. Elle prit rapidement un poignard fiché dans le mur à côté d'elle et le lança en direction de l'impertinent. La lame trancha la corde qui retenait le hamac où reposait l'homme qui tomba durement sur le sol.

- Je vous jure de trancher la gorge à tous ceux qui ne seront pas sur le pont dans les cinq prochaines minutes !

Gonzo, le capitaine en second, croisa son regard, probablement hystérique, et se retrouva sur ses deux jambes en une seconde, imité par tout l'équipage soudainement alerte. Elle se détourna d'eux, sortit de nouveau à l'extérieur et croisa Joël qui avait probablement entendu toute la conversation.

- Prépare la voile, ordonna-t-elle.

- Main…maintenant ? hésita-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier et il se dépêcha d'obéir à ses ordres.

- Tetra, dit Gonzo derrière elle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Des ennuis, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle connaissait la position de leur bateau. Il n'était pas très loin de l'île d'Aurore. Mais Link avait l'air d'être perdu au milieu de l'océan et elle ne pouvait se fier qu'à son instinct pour le localiser.

- Cap au sud, ordonna Tetra en ouvrant ses paupières.

Elle prit la direction du gouvernail suivi de Gonzo qui demanda :

- Pourquoi rebrousse-t-on chemin ? On doit se rendre à Mercantîle pou…

- Est-ce que chaque personne présente sur ce navire a l'intention de contester mes ordres ? S'énerva la jeune femme excédée.

Gonzo déglutit en voyant la flamme dans le lampion à côté de la jeune femme triplée de taille. Ce n'était pourtant pas « ce » temps du mois, mais lorsqu'elle était à ce point énervée, mieux valait obéir sans poser de question.

- Lever la grande voile ! cria-t-il en posant ses mains sur le gouvernail. Cap au sud !

Et l'équipage, qui n'aurait pour rien au monde désobéi à leur capitaine, accéléra les préparatifs en entendant l'ordre de l'énorme Gonzo. Celui-ci se tourna vers la jeune femme qui s'était appuyée sur la rambarde, les yeux fermés et le front plissé de concentration. Ses cheveux défaits étaient libres et voletaient derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler sa veste ni ses pantalons ce qui fait qu'elle ne portait qu'une camisole et un court short qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou. Il constata qu'elle n'avait pas mis ses chaussures et fit la moue. Elle risquait de prendre froid. Mais, se consola-t-il, il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu une aussi belle vue.

- Tourne un peu à tribord, dit-elle soudain.

Il obéit sans un mot. Tetra, appuyée sur la rambarde, resta immobile alors que l'équipage sur le pont courait d'un côté à l'autre pour sembler productif et ainsi éviter de finir avec la gorge tranchée et servir d'apéritif aux requins.

Les étoiles s'effacèrent au-dessus d'eux et une pluie fine se mit à tomber sur le navire. Les vagues se firent plus puissantes sans pour autant être dangereuses, mais Tetra pinça les lèvres. Pour deux personnes prisonnières de la mer, songea-t-elle, des vagues comme celle-ci pouvaient être mortelles. Les yeux fermés, le capitaine n'ouvrait la bouche que pour changer la direction du navire en le disant à son second. Elle ne sût pas combien de temps elle resta sans bouger, mais lorsqu'un frisson lui traversa l'échine, elle se redressa enfin et s'écria :

- Fermer la voile et jeter l'ancre !

Si l'équipage eut l'air surpris, le capitaine en second répéta l'ordre et tous obéirent malgré leurs questions muettes. Tetra se dirigea vers le côté du navire et chercha des yeux la mer noire.

- Capitaine, dit lentement Gonzo, on ne trouvera rien avec cette noirceur.

Elle lui lança un regard perçant et malgré le fait qu'il avait deux têtes de plus qu'elle, il déglutit et la regarda silencieusement prendre une grande inspiration.

- Link ! hurla-t-elle à l'océan. Tu es tout aussi bien d'être encore en vie ! Je n'ai pas réveillé mon équipage pour venir sauver un stupide cadavre !

L'équipage abasourdi fixa leur capitaine comme si des cornes étaient apparues sur son front et ne sachant comment réagir à une telle démence resta silencieux en se jetant des coups d'oeil perplexe. Une dizaine de secondes à peine s'écoulèrent lorsqu'un cri fatigué lui répondit et la moitié ouvrit la bouche de surprise tandis que l'autre se promettait sans y croire de ne plus jamais défier l'autorité de leur capitaine.

- Tetra ! Ici ! Nous sommes ici !

- Link ? dit Joël paniqué.

- Aller les chercher, ordonna mollement Tetra en croisant les bras.

Elle se laissa aller sur la rambarde pendant que Gonzo s'occupait de descendre le radeau et d'envoyer quelques hommes à leurs rescousses. La fatigue l'avait rattrapée et tout ce qu'elle voulait était de retourner dans son lit et profiter du peu de la nuit qui restait. Ils revinrent rapidement et c'est un Link épuisé suivi d'une Arielle pratiquement inconsciente dans les bras d'un matelot qui s'écroulèrent sur le pont.

- Merci Tetra, murmura Link étendu sur le sol, le visage tourné dans sa direction.

- Crétin, répondit-elle toute tension disparue. Si tu voulais me voir, tu aurais pu m'envoyer une lettre au lieu de tenter un suicide.

Il rit doucement, mais ne répondit pas.

- Trouvez-lui un endroit où se reposer, ordonna Tetra en direction de Link. Joël, emporte Arielle dans mes quartiers.

- Oui capitaine, répondit celui-ci rapidement en prenant la jeune femme dans ces bras.

- Gonzo, dit Tetra en se tournant vers son second, tu peux t'occuper du reste ?

- Oui capitaine ! s'écria-t-il docilement.

C'était maintenant qu'ils se décidaient à être obéissants, maugréa silencieusement Tetra. Elle prit la direction de ses quartiers, suivi du matelot, et elle garda la porte ouverte pour le laisser entrer avec Arielle dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur son lit défait et Tetra se dépêcha de lui enlever sa robe trempée sous le regard gêné de Joël.

- Tu as l'intention de baver encore longtemps ? s'écria-t-elle impatiente. Donne-moi un coup de main pervers !

- Mais, se reprit-il, ce…c'est indécent…je…

- Pour un gars qui a couché avec, je te trouve un peu trop timide, répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Et si tu veux que ça se reproduise, aide-moi avant qu'elle ne meure d'hypothermie.

Et alors que le visage du jeune homme vira au rouge, celui-ci se précipita à ses côtés. Une fois Arielle bien au sec et emmitouflé sous les couvertures, Tetra dit :

- Assure-toi que Link est bien au chaud aussi d'accord ?

- Oui capitaine.

Il s'élança rapidement vers la sortie et elle l'arrêta en s'écriant :

- Et dis à Gonzo de mettre le cap sur l'île d'Aurore ! Ça doit être la panique là-bas…

- Entendu !

Une fois seule, si on exclut Arielle qui accaparait maintenant son lit, Tetra prit place sur la chaise en face de son bureau et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure, le regard perdu sur un compas trainant sur le pupitre, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Link. Que faisait-il au beau milieu de l'océan ? Avec sa petite sœur qui plus est. Le pressentiment que quelque chose se préparait noua ses entrailles et elle soupira de fatigue.


	3. Chapter 3

La suite, bonne lecture !

3

Il y avait des années que Link n'avait pas dormi sur un bateau. Le hamac dans lequel il s'était réfugié remuait ostensiblement et suivait les mouvements de l'énorme embarcation. Il ouvrit les yeux et put voir par le hublot que le jour était levé. Tout portait à croire que c'était une magnifique journée.

- Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi paresseux, dit une voix masculine à sa droite.

Link se redressa lentement sur son hamac, fit craquer quelques muscles et se tourna vers le matelot.

- Salut Nico, dit-il en cachant difficilement un bâillement.

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire. Il avait toujours ses deux dents du devant proéminentes et une petite taille pour son âge, ce qui lui avait mérité le surnom de petit lapin sur le bateau. Toutefois, ce que Link avait su par l'entremise de Tetra, dans l'une de ses lettres, était que plus personne n'osait l'appeler par ce surnom. Car s'il avait l'apparence qui rappelait comiquement l'animal, il en avait aussi la vitesse. Il n'avait suffi que de quelques cassages de nez pour convaincre l'équipage que l'appeler par son prénom était une bien meilleure idée. Qui n'occasionnerait aucune douleur qui plus est.

- Est-ce que Arielle va bien ? demanda Link après quelques instants de silence.

Nico hocha la tête et précisa :

- Elle doit encore dormir dans le lit de Tetra.

Et il ajouta un sourire aux lèvres :

- La chanceuse.

Link étouffa un grognement. La capacité de Tetra d'éviter d'être prise d'assaut par son propre équipage le surprenait chaque fois. D'autant plus que ses matelots étaient connus pour leurs comportements notoires de pervers, voyeurs et autres termes beaucoup moins élogieux.

- Vous êtes les lambins les plus chanceux sur cette planète tu sais ? s'exclama Nico.

- Tout dépend du point de vue, rectifia Link. Mais le fait que nous étions sur votre route était un heureux coup du hasard.

Link se tourna sur son hamac pour poser ses deux pieds sur le sol et grimaça lorsque ses muscles endoloris rechignèrent à ce simple mouvement. La douleur lui rappela avec une clarté exceptionnelle que quelques heures plus tôt, il était au beau milieu de l'océan à flotter sur un débris qui miraculeusement, supportait son poids et celui d'Arielle, alors que les vagues tentaient sans cesse de les faire couler.

- En fait, contredit le matelot, vous n'étiez pas sur notre route.

Link leva un regard interrogateur et Nico fit remarquer :

- Nous étions au nord d'ici et nous faisions route vers Mercantîle.

- Donc, demanda le rescapé lentement, vous avez fait demi-tour ? Vous saviez que nous avions besoin d'aide ?

Nico prit un air contemplatif, détaillant Link tout en se frottant une main sur son menton orné d'une barbe de quelques jours. Réfléchissant probablement au pour ou au contre quant à dévoiler ce qu'il voulait raconter, il finit par expliquer :

- Tetra nous a réveillés en panique cette nuit, et je précise par là qu'elle était énervée au point de nous menacer de mort, ce qui est loin de sa menace habituelle de juste nous lancer par-dessus bord, en nous ordonnant de monter sur le pont pour lever l'ancre et mettre le cap sur une position à l'opposé de notre destination première.

Il étudia Link et ajouta :

- Comme si elle savait que tu avais des ennuis et même, où tu te trouvais.

Sous les yeux scrutateurs de Nico, Link baissa les siens sur le sol et espéra que le rouge sur ses joues n'était pas visible.

- J'espérais que tu sois réveillée, dit soudainement Tetra en entrant dans la pièce.

- Capitaine, salua Nico en baissant légèrement la tête.

Le capitaine en question lui répondit par un sourire discret et s'appuya sur un poteau retenant un des hamacs en face de Link et à côté de Nico.

- Tu lui as demandé ? Demanda-t-elle à son matelot.

- Non, répondit-il, il vient tout juste de se lever.

Elle claqua la langue, mais surprit Link en ne faisant aucun commentaire sur sa paresse.

- En fait, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers l'invité sur son bateau, ce que je veux savoir c'est : comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans cette situation ?

Link la regarda croiser ses bras sous sa poitrine et sans s'en rendre compte, fixa pour la première fois cette partie féminine de son anatomie avant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il baissa ses yeux plus bas pour fixer le pantalon blanc et ample qu'elle portait et qui ne montrait rien de ce qu'il cachait en dessous. Cependant, il se rappelait trop bien sa silhouette lorsqu'elle les avait accueillis cette nuit, lui et Arielle. Il se souvenait avoir fixé longtemps ses jambes nues parce qu'il était trop épuisé pour relever la tête. Elle avait de belles jambes. Il soupira en songeant à sa courte aventure avec cette fille de Mercantîle qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur les relations possibles entre les deux sexes opposés. Le genre d'activité que Mémé n'aurait pas approuvé avant d'avoir au moins officialisé sa relation. Si Tetra avait toujours été une amie chère, elle était aussi une femme. Quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance et qui, il l'avouait, avait un corps qui était en concordance avec ses goûts. Même avec un effort de sa part, il n'arrivait plus à superposer l'enfant un peu ingrate qui l'avait tant aidé par le passé à cette femme qui lui faisait face. Il se racla la gorge et se força à faire disparaître ses pensées avant que Tetra ne le lance par-dessus bord. Il croisa ses yeux d'un bleu profond, aussi mystérieux que l'océan et il resta ainsi à la dévisager un long moment.

- Est-ce qu'il a mangé quelque chose ? s'informa soudainement Tetra.

- Non, ricana Nico pour réponse. Mais je parie que ce n'est pas de nourriture qu'il veut en ce moment.

Tetra éclata de rire et elle s'exclama alors que Link devenait cramoisi d'être aussi transparent :

- Pas maintenant Link ! Mon lit est occupé par ta sœur et je crois bien que Joël doit l'y avoir rejointe pour…euh…augmenter la démographie sur mon bateau ?

- Je vais le tuer, grogna Link toutes formes de pensées écartées et déjà sur ses deux jambes à se diriger vers la sortie sous le rire du capitaine et de son matelot. Il se retrouva sur le pont, chancelant un peu sous la pression de ses muscles douloureux, et confus, il regarda Joël abandonner une serpillière pour se diriger rapidement vers lui.

- Est-ce que ça va Link ? demanda-t-il à sa hauteur.

- Ouais…répondit-il en le dévisageant.

- On devrait arriver sur l'île d'Aurore bientôt, reprit aussitôt le jeune homme. Il va falloir…

- Où est ma sœur ? coupa-t-il énervé d'avoir été dupé de la sorte.

- Elle dort dans les quartiers du capitaine, répondit docilement Joël.

- Et, précisa Tetra derrière Link, je lui ai dit de la laisser tranquille. Tu crois que je les laisserais copuler dans mon lit ?

Joël vira au rouge et retourna prestement vers sa serpillière pour continuer son travail avec beaucoup de zèle. Link se tourna vers Tetra et s'offusqua :

- Ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un capitaine.

Elle roula des yeux en réponse et termina en balayant l'air de sa main :

- Va à la cuisine pour boire et manger un peu. T'as l'air aussi dessécher qu'une méduse coincée sous le soleil.

Et sur ce, elle l'abandonna pour se rendre près de Gonzo qui contrôlait le gouvernail.

- Viens Link, dit Nico apparu à ses côtés. Et arrête de regarder les fesses du capitaine sinon je vais être forcé de te lancer par-dessus bord !

- Je ne regardais pas…répliqua Link avant de soupirer.

Nico lui jeta un œil moqueur.

- Tout le monde regarde les fesses du capitaine, dit-il en riant. T'as juste mis plus de temps que les autres à te rendre compte qu'elle avait un beau...

Link le coupa rapidement pour changer le sujet :

- Je peux aller voir Arielle ?

Le matelot haussa les épaules et lui dit en se dirigeant vers la cuisine :

- Je vais aller vérifier s'il reste quelque chose du petit-déjeuner.

Link se dirigea sans hésitation vers les quartiers du capitaine et ouvrit la porte sans gêne. Il reçut un ou deux regards courroucés des matelots travaillant tout près, mais n'en fit pas de cas et entra. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et marcha vers le lit. Celui-ci était dans un coin de la pièce et un mur avait été fabriqué pour bien coincer le petit lit. Arielle était couchée sur le côté, un oreiller dans ses bras et ses cheveux éparpillés derrière elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux lors de l'approche de son frère et sourit à son encontre.

- T'as une tête horrible, dit-elle en restant emmitoufler sous les couvertures.

- Je te renvoie le compliment, répliqua-t-il en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit.

Il s'enfonça agréablement dans le matelas et croisa le sourire de sa petite sœur.

- Je veux un lit comme ça, dit-elle.

- Je me demande combien d'oiseaux elle a déplumés pour le rembourrer, s'interrogea Link en essayant d'enlever le drap de contour.

- Arrête ça, ordonna Arielle en lui donnant un léger coup de pied. Ne brise pas cette œuvre d'art !

Ils rirent un moment et tombèrent dans un silence confortable. Sa jeune sœur s'assit sur le lit et Link découvrit qu'elle avait enfilé un des habits avec lequel dormait probablement Terra. Il devait impérativement empêcher Joël de rester seul avec sa jeune soeur dans cette pièce. Arielle s'appuya sur le mur derrière elle et demanda tout bas :

- Comment vous faites ça ?

Link haussa un sourcil interrogateur et elle poursuivit :

- Tu l'as appelé et elle est venue.

- Tu parles de Tetra ? questionna Link sur ses gardes.

- Oui.

Il resta silencieux un moment et reprit hésitant :

- Je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai appelé…

- Tu hurlais son nom Link ! coupa Arielle. Et le plus surprenant c'est qu'elle t'ait entendu !

- Elle était probablement de passage et nous a trouvés par hasard, contredit Link même s'il savait d'après ce que Nico lui avait raconté que c'était totalement faux.

- Non, répliqua Arielle. Joël m'a dit qu'ils avaient passé notre île. Ils se dirigeaient vers Mercantîle.

Elle laissa le silence envahir la pièce et Link fixa en face de lui le bureau où trônaient plusieurs instruments, dont un compas particulièrement élaboré.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il vaincu. Faudrait demander à Tetra.

- Si tu ne rêvais pas autant de cette Zelda, je dirais que toi et Tetra êtes des âmes sœurs. Ou un truc du genre.

Link rougit alors que la porte s'ouvrait et donnait sur Joël armer d'un plateau de nourriture suivi de Tetra qui hurlait un ordre à l'encontre des matelots sur le pont. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et se laissa lourdement tomber sur la chaise. Joël s'approcha d'eux et leur présenta la nourriture. Les deux jeunes naufragés se la partagèrent équitablement et se tournèrent vers Tetra quand elle prit la parole.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente.

- Et bien, commença Arielle avec enthousiasme, moi et Link étions allés pêcher derrière notre île et ensuite, je crois que c'était après notre conversation sur Zelda…

Link croisa le regard furieux de Tetra et fit un sourire penaud en haussant les épaules.

- …un gigantesque monstre nous a attaqués, poursuivit Arielle en écartant les bras pour mettre de l'emphase.

- Quelque chose ressemblant à une énorme pieuvre, précisa Link.

- Comme celles qui étaient apparues dans l'océan lorsque Ganondorf était revenu ? questionna le capitaine surpris.

- Non, répondit le jeune homme. Elle était différente. Et peut-être plus grosse aussi.

- Bref, ce monstre nous a entraînés loin de l'île et a détruit notre embarcation, termina Arielle.

- Capitaine, dit le matelot. Ce n'est pas la première histoire que l'on entend sur une pieuvre gigantesque ces jours-ci.

Tetra grogna tout bas et regarda la grande carte affichée sur le mur, en face du bureau. Elle passa une main sur ses cheveux qu'elle avait emprisonnés dans un chignon haut et dit :

- C'est étrange. Nous n'avions pas eu de monstre de ce genre depuis le retour de Ganondorf.

- Ça…ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est revenu n'est-ce pas ? demanda Link en fixant Tetra.

- Je ne le sens pas, répondit Tetra en boudant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de sentir ? s'écria Arielle perplexe. Et comment as-tu su où nous trouver moi et Link ?

Tetra se contorsionna, mal à l'aise, sur sa chaise et Link devina qu'elle perdait patience. Elle répondit en faisant la moue :

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Pas important ? poursuivit la cadette des deux. Comment ça pas important ? Tu nous as sauvé la vie !

Link fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une petite flamme apparue dans le lampion éteint sur le bureau de Tetra.

- Je crois que tu devrais te changer Arielle ! S'écria Joël soudainement impatient en se levant. On devrait bientôt arriver sur l'île d'Aurore !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire concernant la pieuvre ? Demanda précipitamment la petite sœur de Link.

Elle se tourna vers Tetra qui soupira et donna comme réponse :

- Rencontrer le prince Scaff, je dirais. Si quelqu'un est au courant de ce qui se passe, c'est bien lui. Dans le cas contraire, le dragon Valoo doit savoir quelque chose.

- Je peux venir ? demanda avec enthousiasme Arielle en se levant.

- Non ! Répliqua Link sans hésitation.

- S'il te plait Tetra, supplia-t-elle en ignorant délibérément son grand frère. Je promets d'obéir à tes ordres et ne poser aucune question sur ton…euh…habilité à entendre mon frère à l'autre bout de l'océan !

Link croisa le regard amusé de Tetra et sut la réponse qu'elle allait donner.

- Un peu de compagnies féminines ne me fera pas tord, dit-elle moqueuse en retenant un rire.

Elle n'avait donné son accord que pour le contredire, pensa Link en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Arielle eut même le culot de se tourner pour lui faire une grimace.

- Mais lorsque tu t'adresses à moi, c'est capitaine, reprit sérieusement Tetra.

- À vos ordres capitaine ! dit la jeune femme en souriant.

Link se demanda s'il pouvait convaincre Mémé d'obliger Arielle à rester sur l'île ou si c'était un combat perdu d'avance.


	4. Chapter 4

Un plus long chapitre que les précédents. C'était la première fois que je me faisait un plan avant d'écrire une histoire. Et je l'ai pas vraiment respecté (lol)...en tout cas, bonne lecture !

4

Tetra n'aurait jamais pensé que Link fut aussi protecteur envers sa petite sœur. C'était tellement amusant d'assister à ses réactions lorsque quelque chose l'importunait. Et elle pouvait affirmer que plusieurs choses l'énervaient en ce moment. À commencer par Arielle qui faisait partie d'un voyage qu'il ne jugeait pas sécuritaire. Pour poursuivre avec Joël qui en profitait pour se rapprocher d'elle. Même s'il était une vieille connaissance, ayant été leur voisin sur l'île d'Aurore, elle voyait bien que tout ce que Link souhaitait, c'était d'avoir une bonne excuse pour le lancer dans l'océan. Et pour terminer, il y avait son équipage qui profitait de la moindre occasion pour le taquiner sur sa relation avec elle. Ce qui était d'autant plus drôle, car il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Ou plutôt, il ne s'était rien passé de ce que sous-entendaient ses matelots. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu arrêter ce manège. Toutefois, d'un autre côté, elle était curieuse de voir quand Link craquerait. Si c'était elle qui arrêtait sa douzaine d'hommes, ceux-ci se moqueraient encore plus du grand frère d'Arielle. Par contre, advenant que celui-ci soit au bout du rouleau, la volée qu'elle savait que son équipage écoperait face à Link serait assez mémorable pour que ceux-ci arrêtent leurs allusions perverses. Parlant du loup, Link s'approcha et monta sur le pont supérieur la rejoindre près de la rambarde. Les deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il salua de la tête Gonzo qui dirigeait le gouvernail avant de s'appuyer sur un tonneau et fixer le sol en faisant la moue. Même ainsi, elle devait lever la tête pour croiser ses yeux. Elle s'ennuyait de l'époque où elle pouvait le regarder face à face.

- Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? s'écria le capitaine en second.

Il avait raison, se dit Tetra. Le ciel était sans nuages et le vent les poussait dans la bonne direction. Leur voyage serait court ce qui plairait assurément au jeune homme grincheux. Link haussa les épaules comme réponse et jeta un coup d'œil au pont inférieur. Sa moue s'accentua lorsqu'il trouva sa petite sœur en train de rire avec Joël dans un coin du bateau. Elle s'approcha de Link et dit en le frappant du coude :

- Laisse-les tranquille, ils ne font rien de mal.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tes hommes disent, dénonça Link tout bas.

- Parce que tu les crois ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Si tout ce qu'ils avaient dit jusqu'à maintenant était vrai, je crois que j'aurais une ribambelle de gamins à mes basques.

Link se tourna vers elle surpris et elle ajouta :

- Et tu serais le père d'au moins la moitié.

Il fronça les sourcils et dit sérieusement :

- Quoi, juste la moitié ?

Tetra éclata de rire, imité par un Link plus détendu.

- C'est exactement ce que tu dois répondre. En vieux jargon, je te dirais de beurrer plus épais qu'eux.

Link hésita et après quelques instants avoua :

- Je préfèrerais qu'il me laisse tranquille. Ils ne se moquent pas de toi lorsque tu es là. Pourquoi, ils n'en font pas autant avec moi ?

Tetra roula des yeux.

- De un, je suis leur capitaine, expliqua-t-elle. De deux, j'ai une patience très limitée. Et de trois, je n'ai aucun scrupule à les jeter par-dessus bord lorsqu'ils vont trop loin. Toi, et bien, tu es trop gentil. Et tu as une apparence trompeuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien…

Elle pointa sa silhouette de haut en bas et ajouta :

- Tu as l'air…fluet ?

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il vexé.

- Maigrichon, faible, chétif, précisa-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Gonzo et demanda :

- J'en ai oublié ?

- Modeste ? Dit-il tranquillement.

- Je ne crois pas que c'était le mot approprié pour cet exemple, dit Tetra en réfléchissant.

- Je ne suis pas felu…flu…je ne suis pas ça ! tempéra Link le visage rouge.

- Je sais, répondit calmement Tetra. Mais eux non.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? questionna-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Un coup bien placé aide à faire passer n'importe quel message, répondit sagement Gonzo.

- Je dois me battre ? s'offusqua Link surpris.

Tetra et Gonzo sourirent au même moment et Link ouvrit la bouche de stupeur pour la fermer tout aussitôt.

- Ok, dit-il.

Il regarda aux alentours et finalement son regard tomba sur Tetra qui se demanda sur qui il allait jeter son dévolu en premier lieu.

- Je te défie à un combat ! s'écria-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

- Quoi ? Sursauta-t-elle en perdant son sourire.

- Je te défie à un combat, répéta-t-il.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris quelque chose, répondit-elle en pinçant l'arête de son nez.

- Link défie le capitaine à un combat ! hurla un matelot qui s'était arrêté tout près d'eux.

Gonzo éclata de rire derrière elle, rire qu'il tût maladroitement lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard meurtrier. Elle s'avança tout près de Link et alors que son équipage arrêtait leurs tâches pour se tourner vers eux, elle murmura en colère :

- Tu te rends compte que je vais devoir te foutre une raclée et qu'ils ne te lâcheront plus après ?

- Tu es la plus forte sur ce navire ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, mais…

- Alors je te bats et personne n'osera me défier, coupa-t-il avec certitude.

Tetra grogna et elle se donna plusieurs claques mentales avant de répliquer d'une voix contenue :

- Je ne te laisserai certainement pas gagner !

- Pas la peine puisque je vais te battre, dit posément Link.

Et soudainement, l'idée d'un combat n'était plus aussi mauvaise, se dit Tetra en se reculant de quelques pas.

- Quelles armes ? aboya-t-elle.

- Euh…tout ce qui est à portée de main, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Maintenant ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

- Ok, dit-il soudainement sur ses gardes.

Les cris des matelots s'élevèrent sur le bateau lorsqu'elle s'élança dans sa direction pour le frapper au visage. Il para le coup avec son bras et tenta de la faire trébucher en glissant son pied sous elle. Tetra recula d'un bond et se pencha juste à temps pour éviter le poing de Link qui visait sa joue. Habilement, elle le contourna et courut vers le pont inférieur. Elle sauta gracieusement par-dessus la rambarde, atterrit en faisant une pirouette, et se dirigea vers un tonneau rempli d'objets divers, dont quelques épées. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'en choisir une, que Link arriva à sa suite. Elle brandit l'arme dans sa direction et trancha l'air, faisant siffler le métal. Elle se tourna et le visa de nouveau ce qui l'obligea à s'éloigner du tonneau contenant les armes. Il agrippa un tas de corde qu'il lança avec force dans sa direction. Celles-ci se déroulèrent au vol et malgré le recul qu'elle prit, elles frappèrent ses jambes et la firent trébucher maladroitement. Le temps qu'elle se remette sur pied, Link, une épée à la main, assenait un coup dans sa direction qu'elle bloqua à l'aide de son épée. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, le métal de leurs armes glissant l'une sur l'autre alors que Tetra reculait sous la force de Link.

- Est-ce que tu t'avoues vaincu ? dit-il souriant alors que la lame de son épée était à un centimètre de la gorge de Tetra.

- Crois-tu sincèrement que j'arrive à gagner contre mes matelots qu'avec ma force ?

Il perdit son sourire et était déjà sur ses gardes lorsque d'un mouvement d'une vitesse inouïe, elle abandonnait son épée et glissait sur le sol pour éviter l'arme de Link qui se ficha à côté d'elle et coupa légèrement son épaule. Elle se releva debout et prit un poignard dans sa veste qu'elle lança sur Link en prenant bien sûr la peine de ne pas viser un organe vital. Il réussit à se déplacer facilement, mais à la plus grande joie de Tetra, il trébucha dans la corde qu'il avait jetée plus tôt et s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol. Préparant un autre poignard, elle sursauta lorsqu'une épée vola dans sa direction. Elle se déplaça et entendit les matelots derrière elle en faire autant en criant quelques jurons. Link se releva d'un geste brusque et se dirigea dans sa direction en hurlant de rage. Son couteau dans les mains, elle trancha l'air dans l'espoir de le faire reculer, mais il plongea plus bas et la plaqua durement sur le sol.

- Stupide crétin ! hurla-t-elle lorsque la douleur traversa ses membres.

Couchée sur le dos, elle lui envoya un puissant coup de genou qu'il reçut dans la poitrine et elle l'entendit avec félicité hoqueter de douleur. Elle se leva en grognant et empoignant fermement le dos de son gilet pour le tirer brusquement vers le bord du bateau. Heureusement, la rambarde était à côté et y mettant toutes ses forces, elle le balança par-dessous bord. Et constata trop tard qu'il s'était accroché à elle. Avec un hurlement de rage, sans arriver à attraper une prise solide, elle tomba avec lui dans l'océan. L'eau frappa ses membres endoloris durement et elle remonta rapidement à la surface.

- Je n'en reviens pas ! ragea-t-elle une fois hors de l'eau.

- Est-ce qu'on…doit annuler le combat ? demanda Link en toussant.

- Si tu ne veux pas finir noyer, je te conseil de te tenir tranquille ! tonna-t-elle excédée.

Elle tut un gémissement lorsque l'eau salée s'infiltra dans la plaie fraîche sur son épaule. Ils restèrent silencieux alors que le bateau s'arrêtait un peu plus loin et qu'un radeau se dirigeait vers eux. Tetra nagea dans la direction de celui-ci, suivi du jeune homme.

- Est-ce que j'ai gagné alors ? dit-il soudain.

Elle s'arrêta de nager et répliqua :

- Le fait que nous sommes les deux hors du navire à la merci de ce qui vit dans l'océan est loin d'être considéré comme une victoire.

- C'est suffisant pour que ton équipage me laisse tranquille ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus à ta place.

Si ça se trouve, ses matelots avaient maintenant une raison de l'embêter elle aussi, pensa-t-elle découragée.

- Tu as dit que si je leur prouvais que j'étais plus fort, il me ficherait la paix, riposta Link en faisant la moue.

- Écoute ! rugit-elle toute patience disparue. Peu importe ce que tu peux accomplir, il va toujours avoir un idiot qui va te porter sur les nerfs ! La menace d'une bonne fessée en fait taire plusieurs, mais là, avec cette espèce de combat raté, nous et je dis bien « nous » !

Elle le fixa quelques secondes des éclairs dans les yeux alors que Link tenta de s'éloigner subtilement.

- Nous sommes sûrs de subir leurs commentaires désobligeants pour les prochains jours ! Ou plus longtemps encore !

Le radeau arriva à leur hauteur et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'embarcation à tordre leurs vêtements humides sous le rire des deux matelots qui ramaient. Link maugréa dans son coin alors que Tetra roulait des yeux.

- Alors capitaine, dit l'un des deux membres de l'équipage, comment on se sent lorsque l'on est lancé par-dessus bord ?

Elle le fixa quelques secondes de son regard le plus meurtrier et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pincées.

- Si tu veux l'expérimenter par toi-même, je te suggère de continuer sur cette voie.

Les deux matelots rigolèrent sous leurs barbes, mais ne dirent aucun mot. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la hauteur du navire et une fois sur le pont, Tetra s'élança sans un mot vers ses quartiers. Elle s'enferma à l'intérieur avant que le moindre commentaire désobligeant de son équipage n'atteigne ses oreilles et se permit une grimace de douleur qu'une fois seule. Appuyant une main sur son épaule droite, elle constata rapidement le sang qui avait taché son pardessus rouge. Elle remercia les déesses d'avoir choisi cette couleur ce qui lui avait permis de s'échapper avec cette blessure sans que personne s'en aperçoive. Seul Nayru savait à quel point elle avait honte d'avoir été touchée. Elle enleva sa veste suivie de la chemise en dessous et se retrouva en camisole, faisant couler l'eau d'une cruche sur sa blessure pour enlever le sel qui s'y était infiltré. Elle sautilla sur place, ne pouvant plus supporter la douleur, et regarda la plaie un peu en bas de l'épaule, et d'environ cinq centimètres de long par quelques millimètres de profond au centre.

- Et bien, on dirait que tu n'es plus la plus forte sur ce navire ma pauvre, murmura-t-elle.

OoOoO

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? dit Arielle en brassant la soupe épaisse sur le minuscule feu.

Link, après s'être changé, s'était réfugié dans la cuisine avec sa petite sœur et il aidait docilement Nico à préparer le repas du soir.

- Pour leur faire peur, soupira Link. Je pensais que si je battais Tetra, ses hommes arrêteraient de se moquer de moi.

- C'était stupide, rigola Nico à côté. Nous savons tous que tu es fort. Je veux dire, même notre capitaine n'arrive pas à te mettre K.O. Mais nous savons tous aussi que tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Je crois que tout ce que tu as réussi à faire aujourd'hui, c'est d'embarquer Tetra dans le même panier que toi.

Il rit un moment avant de dire :

- Elle va tellement t'en vouloir !

Link passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et grogna tout bas.

- Pourquoi ne leur dis-tu pas que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? suggéra Arielle pensive.

- Quoi ? protesta Link.

- Ça pourrait peut-être marcher, dit Nico lentement.

- Non, contesta Link. Et je ne suis pas amoureux.

- Et Zelda ? demanda Arielle un sourire en coin.

Link sentit le rouge sur ses joues et le regard intéressé de Nico sur lui.

- Arielle ! s'écria-t-il gêné.

- Qui est cette Zelda ? demanda Nico perplexe.

- Personne ! répondit Link précipitamment.

- Et bien, ça pourrait définitivement marcher, ria le matelot en regardant le visage de Link s'empourprer de plus belle.

- Ne-répéter-jamais-ce-nom, compris ? se fâcha Link.

- C'était juste une suggestion, dit Arielle.

Ils entendirent les matelots arrivés dans la salle à manger et Nico prépara d'une main habituée les bols et les ustensiles. Link regarda sa petite sœur verser le repas dans les soucoupes à l'aide d'une louche et il tenta d'ignorer les ricanements à son encontre.

- Vais revenir plus tard, murmura-t-il.

Et il s'enfuit de la pièce alors que quelqu'un chantonnait :

- Si quelqu'un veut sauter par-dessus bord…

- Demander au capitaine ! Répondirent les autres.

- Si quelqu'un veut lancer le capitaine par-dessus bord…

- Demander à Link !

Link se précipita à l'extérieur pour ne plus entendre les voix et croisa Gonzo qui se dirigeait vers la salle à manger en le dévisageant.

- Elle va me tuer, pensa Link.

Il sortit sur le pont et vit deux matelots. Le strict minimum, songea-t-il. Il leva les yeux sur le pont supérieur et vit Tetra à la barre. Elle fixait l'horizon au loin et Link admira ses traits détendus.

- Belle vue n'est-ce pas ? ricana un matelot.

Link sursauta et s'éloigna prestement lorsque le regard de Tetra se tourna vers lui. C'était Zelda, pensa-t-il en allant se réfugier plus loin. Il pouvait distinctement voir la princesse en elle lorsqu'elle était ainsi. En paix.

- Link ça va ? demanda Joël.

Le concerné baissa les yeux sur son ancien voisin de l'île d'Aurore. Il s'occupait de ranger des cordes et Link pouvait comprendre que la tâche semblait plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait à le voir soulever difficilement l'amoncellement.

- Ça va, répondit-il. Besoin d'aide ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, répliqua Joël en souriant de gratitude.

Ils s'activèrent à la tache silencieusement et si Link ne faisait pas confiance en Joël concernant sa relation avec Arielle, il lui était toutefois reconnaissant de ne pas imiter ses semblables qui se moquaient de lui.

- Depuis quand toi et ma sœur êtes ensemble ? demanda soudain Link.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement le matelot.

Link se crispa d'une réponse si nonchalante à ce sujet, mais le jeune homme reprit sans se rendre compte du malaise de son interlocuteur :

- Pour moi, nous avons toujours été ensemble. Surtout depuis qu'elle a été kidnappée par ce Ganondorf. Je crois que depuis cette histoire, j'ai toujours voulu la protéger.

Il rit un peu et leva ses yeux vers Link.

- Les hommes ont probablement un gène qui les pousse à protéger la personne la plus importante pour eux.

- Ouais, approuva Link soudainement plus à l'aise.

Et l'image de Zelda enfant, pointant son arc de lumière sur la haute stature de Ganondorf, traversa son esprit furtivement.

- C'est un peu comme ta Zelda, dit Joël soudainement.

- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il.

- Non, je ne voulais pas, oh merde…dit le jeune homme sachant qu'il avait gaffé.

Link regarda derrière lui pour immédiatement comprendre la signification du juron et fit face à un matelot souriant à pleines dents. Farore, pria-t-il, donnez-moi le courage de ne pas tuer chaque matelot qui croiseront ma route dans le futur.

- Tu ne t'approches plus de ma sœur, ordonna-t-il à Joël en pointant un doigt accusateur.

- Mais Link !

Il laissa tomber les cordes sur le sol et s'enfuit vers le coin le plus reculé du bateau avec l'intention ferme de n'en sortir que lorsqu'il pourrait débarquer de ce navire.

OoOoO

- Je n'ai pas vu Link depuis l'heure du repas, s'exclama Arielle dans le lit.

Tetra se redressa sur la chaise de son bureau et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui fixait le plafond, couché dans l'unique lit de la pièce.

- Honnêtement, dit-elle, ne cherche pas de pitié de ma part. Ce crétin mérite d'être harcelé par mon équipage.

- Je connais assez bien mon frère pour savoir qu'il voulait bien faire, répliqua Arielle.

- En me défiant au combat ? contesta Tetra.

- Entre autres.

Elle s'arrêta là et Tetra n'insista pas.

- Quand est-ce qu'on s'habitue au balancement du navire ? dit soudain la petite sœur de Link. Dans mes souvenirs, ce n'était pas aussi agaçant.

Tetra haussa les épaules et fit la grimace en se souvenant de sa blessure.

- J'ai toujours été sur un bateau, précisa-t-elle. Mais je me souviens que quand j'étais enfant, je n'aimais pas vraiment ça. Maman m'avait obligé à l'époque de monter à la vigie et de fixer l'horizon pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que je ne me plaigne plus.

Elle rit un peu et ajouta :

- Ça a fonctionné rapidement !

- Je te crois ! ria Arielle. Souhaitons que tu ne sois pas aussi dure avec tes futurs enfants.

Tetra sourit à la fois rêveusement et tristement. Elle était sûre d'avoir une fille un jour ou l'autre, mais lorsqu'elle y pensait, elle hésitait. Elle se souvenait vaguement de sa jeunesse. Elle n'avait pas aimé être coincée sur un bateau. Elle avait toujours rêvé de se trouver un royaume. Si aujourd'hui, elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait eu de telles pensées, elle se souvenait qu'enfant, se contenter d'un navire pour royaume avait été dur. Et qu'elle n'avait rien eu pour se consoler.

- Au moins, je ne dors pas dans un hamac, dit soudainement Arielle en se tournant dans le lit. Eurk, je crois que je préférais mieux me farcir une partie de cartes avec Mémé que dormir là-dessus

- Attend, dit soudain Tetra. Tu sais jouer aux cartes ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle ouvrait un tiroir pour prendre le paquet de cartes bien rangé au fond et se précipitait vers son lit en amenant le lampion.

- Ça doit faire des lustres que je n'ai pas joués ! s'écria-t-elle en sautant joyeusement sur le lit. Pour convaincre mon équipage de jouer avec moi, ce doit être une partie de « stripoker » et ils finissent tous à poil au bout d'une heure…

- Quoi ? s'empourpra Arielle en se redressant.

Tetra accrocha le lampion sur le plafond et s'installa face à Arielle.

- Mais cette fois, on va juste jouer pour le plaisir, continua le capitaine.

- Ça ne me tente pas vraiment, murmura Arielle. Peut-être une autre fois ?

- Oh s'il te plait ! supplia Tetra.

La petite sœur de Link roula des yeux et dit vaincu :

- D'accord, mais juste une partie !

OoOoO

Tetra se réveilla en sursaut alors que la pression d'une puissante énergie lui écrasait la poitrine. Assise sur son lit, elle regarda autour à la recherche de quelques créatures cachées dans ses quartiers, mais ne trouva que les cartes à jouer éparpillées sur le sol dans le silence matinal qui régnait sur les lieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? baragouina Arielle à côté en bâillant.

Tetra se leva et enfila ses habits rapidement sous le regard curieux de l'autre jeune femme.

- Quelque chose de bizarre, murmura le capitaine.

- Quoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas à la question et se précipita à l'extérieur. Elle grimpa rapidement sur le pont supérieur et s'arrêta à côté du matelot qui avait pris la place de Gonzo pour la nuit.

- Bonjour capitaine, dit celui-ci.

Elle répondit distraitement à son salut et demanda :

- Pas de problème ?

- Non capitaine, répondit-il. Le vent joue en notre faveur et à cette vitesse, nous serons arrivés à destination dans moins d'une heure.

Elle hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils et lui donna congé. Il lui laissa avec gratitude la place qu'elle prit avec moins de certitude qu'à l'accoutumer. Elle n'était pas effrayée loin de là. Mais cette énergie n'était pas familière. Quelque chose était apparu dans le courant de la nuit et ils se dirigeaient droit dessus.

Gonzo arriva quelque temps après et elle se déplaça pour qu'il puisse prendre le gouvernail. La petite équipe de nuit fut tranquillement remplacée par celle de jour et elle regarda leur manège d'un œil distrait. Son attention était toute fixée sur cette énergie qui se rapprochait au point de ne pas entendre les commentaires indulgents de son équipage à propos de son combat manqué de la veille ou du fait que Link se terrait, on ne savait où, depuis le dernier repas. Lorsque la vigile annonça que l'île du Dragon était en vue, la présence de magie était tellement forte que Tetra en avait la chair de poule depuis un long moment déjà. Le vent les poussait puissamment vers l'île au loin et soudainement, elle vit avec surprise un reflet dans le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Arielle tout près.

Tetra avait l'impression de regarder des milliers de parcelles de miroir reflété la lumière du soleil encore bas dans le ciel.

Elle se tourna vers Gonzo qui regardait hébété et il haussa les épaules à sa question muette.

- On doit s'arrêter, dit-elle.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva le capitaine en second.

Il prit une inspiration et cria :

- Fermez la voile !

Une certaine confusion apparut sur le visage des matelots, mais ceux-ci obéirent docilement. Le navire glissa de plus en plus lentement sur l'eau et Tetra remarqua du coin de l'œil Link sortir de la cale. Il regarda en direction de l'île et, tout comme son équipage qui commençait à voir ce qui se trouvait devant eux, resta figer devant le spectacle. Ils sursautèrent tous en même temps quand le navire entra en contact avec une surface dure. Tetra leva les yeux à temps pour voir la poutre au-devant du navire grincé sur quelque chose d'invisible, mais heureusement, ils s'arrêtèrent complètement et elle soupira en ne voyant aucun damage sur son embarcation. Elle se précipita à l'avant du bateau, grimpa habilement sur la proue et avança sur la poutre jusqu'au bout. S'accrochant sur la corde qui montait jusqu'au mât principal, elle sortit un poignard et étira son bras pour le diriger en avant d'elle. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle entra en contact avec quelque chose de solide. Regardant de chaque côté, elle pouvait voir que ce qu'elle avait pris pour des morceaux de miroirs brillants formait un mur presque invisible. Et au-delà, elle pouvait facilement deviner que ce mur faisait le tour de l'île qu'ils voulaient atteindre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Link derrière elle.

Il s'approcha au point de frôler son corps sur le sien et étira à son tour son bras en avant de lui. Il toucha la surface doucement pour finalement donner quelques coups puissants.

- Semble solide, murmura-t-il.

- Je crois que j'arrive à voir le sommet, dit Tetra en levant les yeux.

- C'est pas mal haut, dit Link.

Quelqu'un siffla sur le bateau et Link s'éloigna promptement du capitaine sous les rires des personnes présentent sur le pont derrière lui.

- Peut-être que le mur ne va pas sous l'océan, dit Tetra pensive.

Elle sourit à Link et ordonna en lui faisant un croche-pied :

- Va vérifier.

Il eut tout juste le temps de pousser une exclamation outrée en tombant qu'il se retrouva dans l'océan. Tetra quitta rapidement son perchoir et hurla :

- Sortez les rames, je veux éloigner le bateau de ce truc avant de briser quelque chose !

- Oui capitaine !

Elle s'approcha de la rambarde et lança l'échelle de corde de l'autre côté de la coque. Arielle la rejoint et dit en croisant les bras :

- Ce n'était pas très gentil de le faire tomber ainsi.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tetra et elle répliqua :

- Pourtant c'était vraiment amusant.

Son interlocutrice soupira et elles regardèrent Link grimper adroitement l'échelle lancée à son intention.

- Il y a aussi un mur sous l'eau, annonça-t-il en montrant sa mauvaise humeur une fois à leur hauteur.

Il se laissa tomber sur le pont et enleva son gilet pour le tordre. Tetra se tourna de nouveau vers le mur magique pour vérifier le sommet et refit face à Link un sourire en coin.

- Pense que le capitaine aime la vue, chuchota sans subtilité un homme derrière elle.

Link rougit subitement et enfila maladroitement son gilet sous le regard scrutateur de Tetra. Celle-ci dit soudainement :

- Tu crois que tu entres encore dans le canon ?

- Que…Non !

OoOoO

Elle l'a convaincu, ragea Link intérieurement. Elle l'a encore convaincu après toutes ses années. Et en ce moment, il était coincé dans un canon presque trop petit pour lui, à entendre le rire des membres de l'équipage derrière. Arielle apparut par l'embouchure du trou et le fixa en essayant de rester sérieuse. Elle réussit cet exploit pendant cinq secondes et finit par pouffer sans classe en disant :

- Tu devrais voir ta tête !

- Ne boude pas, dit Tetra se plaçant à côté de sa jeune sœur. C'est le seul moyen pour atteindre l'île. Et c'est sécuritaire ! Je l'ai testé une fois avec un gamin naïf !

- Je crois que je te déteste, ronchonna Link.

- Link ! s'écria Arielle choquée.

Tetra s'approcha tout près de son visage qui sortait tout juste du canon et il crispa ses mains sur le bord de l'ouverture.

- Menteur, murmura-t-elle. Tu adores regarder mes fesses !

Elle s'éloigna rapidement en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et s'écria :

- Feu !

Une seconde plus tard, avec l'impression de vomir ses tripes à force de crier, il planait au-dessus de l'océan. Miraculeusement, il ne s'écrasa pas sur le mur invisible, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à crier de peur et il prit finalement son souffle lorsque l'océan se rapprocha. Il fracassa le liquide et remonta tout de suite à la surface.

- Je suis en vie ! cracha-t-il avec son cœur se débattant dans sa poitrine.

À une douzaine de mètres, le rivage de l'île du Dragon l'appelait et il nagea vers sa destination. Une fois sur le sable chaud, il remarqua immédiatement les empreintes de pas. C'était des empreintes du peuple mi-hommes et mi-oiseaux, les Piafs, et il pouvait facilement dire que plusieurs semblaient s'être arrêtés sur la plage aujourd'hui. Un bruit d'aile tout près lui fit lever la tête vers le ciel et c'est gracieusement que Médolie atterrit sur le sol en face de Link.

- C'était toi ! s'écria-t-elle souriante.

Elle rit un peu, alors que ses grandes ailes brunes se repliaient dans son dos derrière sa longue robe colorée, et ajouta moqueuse :

- Joli atterrissage !

- Ah ah, répliqua Link en boudant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici au fait ?

- Tu parles du bouclier ?

- Le bouclier ? répéta le jeune homme perplexe.

Elle pointa l'océan avec un doigt et expliqua :

- Le mur qui fait le tour de l'île.

Link hocha rapidement la tête et elle poursuivit en prenant un air sérieux :

- Ce matin, Valoo a senti une puissante énergie. Maléfique. Je l'ai senti aussi. Nous ne voulions pas prendre de risque alors Valoo a créé un bouclier pour protéger l'île le temps qu'on découvre ce qui se passe.

- Alors, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? interrogea Link.

- C'est quelque chose de vivant, dit-elle en réfléchissant. Et qui se cache sous l'eau pour le moment. Le prince Scaff est en train de monter une équipe d'éclaireurs pour aller vérifier.

- Nous étions justement venus vous voir, car il y a un monstre qui se promène dans l'océan, dit Link en pointant au loin le navire de Tetra.

Il croisa les bras et ajouta :

- Moi et Arielle avons failli y passer lorsqu'il a détruit notre chaloupe.

- Avec Tetra, on devrait facilement pouvoir localiser ce monstre, dit Médolie pensivement. Je vais…

Elle fut coupée par un cri effroyable et les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent en sursaut vers le navire sur l'océan d'où s'échappait une boule de canon provoquant un court grondement. Une gigantesque pieuvre sortait de l'eau à sa droite et pointait ses longs tentacules vers l'embarcation. Link laissa échapper un juron et courut sur le rivage jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses pieds trempés par une vague.

- Scaff ! cria Médolie en s'envolant vers la montagne qui servait d'abri au peuple des Piafs.

- Médolie ! hurla Link paniqué à son encontre. Tu dois me ramener au navire !

- Je vais chercher de l'aide ! répondit-elle avant de disparaître dans une grotte.

Link se tourna impuissant vers le navire où une autre boule était envoyée en direction du monstre.

OoOoO

- Est-ce que c'était vraiment sécuritaire ? demanda Arielle lorsque la silhouette de son grand frère émergea de l'océan là où il s'était écrasé lamentablement.

Tetra riait avec ses matelots et elle répondit honnêtement :

- Juste pour quelqu'un comme Link.

Arielle, en un geste accusatoire, pointa sa longue-vue sur le capitaine qui tenta de reprendre son calme.

- Tu vas le regretter quand tu vas avoir besoin de son aide et qu'il va te tourner le dos ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Je peux me débrouiller, répliqua Tetra en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Et qui plus est, j'ai…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et perdit son sourire lorsque l'énergie qui l'avait réveillé ce matin explosa à sa gauche. Elle se tourna dans cette direction et vit la vague à une centaine de mètres se former sur l'océan.

- Finalement, dit-elle en laissant tomber ses bras de chaque côté, je m'ennuie déjà de Link.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça…commença Arielle surprise.

Elle fût toutefois coupée par Tetra qui hurla à ses hommes en pointant l'endroit d'où provenait l'énergie négative dans l'océan :

- Préparez vos armes, nous allons être attaqués !

Elle agrippa l'épaule de Arielle durement et la poussa dans les bras de Joël qui s'approchait.

- Va la mettre en sureté !

- Quoi ? Non ! répliqua Arielle en colère. Je veux ai…

Tetra courut rapidement vers le canon sans écouter et aida Nico à le pointer en direction de la vague qui s'approchait. Elle pouvait entendre Gonzo qui hurlait des ordres pour préparer l'équipage à s'enfuir, mais elle sut que c'était une option impossible en apercevant les tentacules du monstre sortir de l'eau.

- C'est lui ! cria Arielle alors que Joël tentait de la pousser dans les quartiers du capitaine. C'est ce monstre qui nous a…

La tête de cette chose sortit de l'eau et Tetra cria :

- Feu !

Nico alluma la mèche et la boule de métal explosa du canon, le faisant reculer d'un mètre avant qu'une chaine au sol ne l'arrête. La boule traversa de part en part la pieuvre gigantesque qui hurla de douleur et de rage en continuant son approche. Le trou béant se referma tranquillement sous les yeux surpris de tout l'équipage.

- Nico ! s'écria Tetra. Continue de faire feu pour ralentir cette chose !

Elle s'élança vers ses quartiers en sautant pour éviter les obstacles et c'est en recevant plusieurs gouttes d'eau qu'elle leva le visage pour voir un des tentacules du monstre au-dessus d'elle. Un coup de canon et celui-ci se rétracta dans l'océan pour être rapidement remplacé par un autre. Tetra atteignit finalement la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Joël. Ils entrèrent durement en collision et roulèrent sur le plancher de plus en plus humide. Un choc se fit entendre et le navire trembla légèrement. Tetra se releva rapidement et courut vers un coffre dans le coin de la pièce. Arielle apparut à ses côtés au moment où elle sortait un grand arc blanc avec deux flèches tout aussi blanches.

- Tetra, dit-elle d'une voix suppliante. Laisse-moi t'aider !

- Pas le temps, répliqua le capitaine en reprenant son souffle.

Elle courut de nouveau vers l'extérieur, la jeune sœur de Link sur ses talons et s'arrêta à l'entrée où Joël lui barrait le chemin.

- Oh merde, jura-t-elle en voyant le monstre tout près.

La pieuvre s'accrocha sur la rambarde et le navire tangua vers celle-ci, faisant glisser lentement les matelots qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Tetra prit appui sur le cadre de la porte et sentit Arielle qui s'accrochait à elle. Joël tomba assis sur le sol et y prit appui tant bien que mal.

- Ces enfoirés de monstre ont toujours un point faible, s'écria-t-elle à l'intention de Arielle. Une partie de l'anatomie plus fragile ou un sceau…

Un coup de canon résonna ce qui fit lâcher prise au monstre et libéra le bateau de sa prise.

- Link m'en a parlé, dit Arielle en restant accrochée sur Tetra malgré le fait que le bateau était revenu plus ou moins droit.

Tetra ferma les yeux et chercha dans le monstre une concentration d'énergie qui cacherait un point faible quelconque.

- Regarde ! s'écria la jeune femme derrière elle. Sous son tentacule !

Tetra ouvrit rapidement les yeux et remarqua immédiatement l'élément différent sur la peau rugueuse du monstre. Elle plaça une flèche sur son arc, étira la corde au maximum et pointa son objectif.

- Capitaine attention ! s'écria un matelot.

C'est Arielle qui la tira dans ses quartiers lorsqu'un tentacule frappa l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Tetra jura, car sa flèche était partie et avait dévié loin de sa trajectoire.

- Je ne dois pas manquer mon coup cette fois ! cria-t-elle en prenant la dernière flèche.

Elle courut vers l'entrée et sortit au même moment où la pieuvre s'agrippait de nouveau sur la rambarde. Elle perdit pied et trébucha sur la surface trempée, glissant rapidement, avant de s'arrêter à un mètre du bord lorsque Gonzo lui attrapa une cheville. Elle leva son regard sur la créature au-dessus d'elle et trouva immédiatement la surface différente qu'elle espérait être le point faible du monstre.

- Retiens-moi comme ça ! cria-t-elle au capitaine en second en se plaçant sur le dos.

Elle vit Gonzo s'accrocher du mieux qu'il put au mur qui séparait le pont inférieur et supérieur. Tetra pouvait entendre son navire craquer sous la pression et d'une main experte, elle banda son arc après y avoir placé la flèche. Elle ferma son œil gauche et écouta sa respiration ralentir. Une lumière blanche apparut sur le bout de sa flèche et l'air sorti doucement de sa bouche. Son objectif bien en vue, elle libéra sa prise sur la corde de son arc et la flèche fila à une vitesse inouïe vers la créature, laissant une trainée lumineuse sur son passage, pour atteindre sa cible. La pieuvre lâcha un dernier cri avant de libérer le navire et de se désintégrer. Le bateau tangua violemment avant de reprendre son équilibre sur l'océan.

- Tout le monde va bien ? cria Gonzo à l'équipage.

Il y eut plusieurs grognements et Tetra se redressa en position assise. Tenant son arc sur sa poitrine, elle vérifia rapidement la présence de tous ses matelots quand une fumée violette apparut à côté d'elle. Elle se recula prestement et l'énergie se multiplia pour former la silhouette d'un homme qui lui tendit la main. Tetra se leva d'un bond en voyant le geste et sortit un poignard de sa veste et le pointant sur le nouveau venu.

- Je vous suggère de me dire immédiatement qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites sur mon navire, dit-elle posément.

Elle entendit avec soulagement ses matelots dégainer leurs épées et les entourer prudemment. L'énergie s'était maintenant regroupée et un jeune homme lui faisait face. Des habits sombres, une longue cape et un bandana sur la tête ornée d'un diamant rouge. Il rétracta sa main lentement et ses yeux rouges se plantèrent dans ceux bleus de Tetra. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage d'un blanc cadavérique encadré par de longs cheveux violets et malgré tout, elle pouvait affirmer qu'il était plutôt mignon. Presque autant que Link, pensa-t-elle.

- Je crains que le temps me manque ma chère, dit-il avec une voix basse et agréable.

- Attendez un instant ! répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant pour agripper le collet de son gilet.

Sa main se déroba et passa au travers de l'homme qui disparut instantanément en fumée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmura-t-elle en regardant sa main perplexe.

- Capitaine, ça va ? demanda Nico tout près.

Elle approuva de la tête et leur attention fut détournée vers un groupe de Piafs qui se dirigeaient droit vers eux. Elle devina facilement que le mur invisible, qui les avait empêchés d'atteindre l'île, avait disparu lorsque les créatures se posèrent lestement sur son navire. Link, retenu par le prince Scaff en personne, tomba lourdement sur le sol lorsqu'il fut libéré et se précipita sur sa jeune sœur.

- Ça va ? dit-il précipitamment. Tu n'as rien ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?

- Ça va Link ! coupa Arielle avec une certaine gêne.

Tetra eut un sourire lorsqu'il lança un regard meurtrier à Joël qui s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Je suis désolé Tetra, s'excusa Scaff en faisant une légère courbette. Lorsque Valoo a créé ce mur bouclier, nous n'avions pas pensé que des personnes chercheraient à atteindre notre île. Nous ne l'avions fait que pour nous protéger de cette créature.

Elle balaya l'air de sa main en réponse et dit un sourire sur ses lèvres :

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, alors ce n'est rien.

Elle reprit son sérieux et continua en demandant :

- Vous avez une idée de ce que c'était ?

Le prince des Piafs haussa les épaules n'ayant aucune réponse à lui donner.

- Je vais aller voir Valoo, dit soudainement Médolie en déployant ses ailes. Je crois que tu devrais venir avec moi Tetra.

Elle approuva de la tête et donna son arc à Nico qui était le plus prêt d'elle.

- Peux-tu mettre ça sur mon bureau ?

- Oui capitaine, répondit-il.

Elle se tourna vers Gonzo qui dit :

- Nous allons accoster sur l'île et t'attendre.

Tetra lui sourit et se dirigea vers Médolie qui s'était envolé. Elle lui agrippa solidement les épaules à l'aide de ses pattes griffues et ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel.


	5. Chapter 5

La suite ! Bonne lecture :)

5

Il y avait nettement quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de Tetra, pensa Link en jetant un coup d'œil sur le pont supérieur où elle regardait l'horizon. Pas trop longtemps, car si un membre de l'équipage s'apercevait de son manège, il en entendrait certainement parler. La veille, alors qu'ils avaient décidé de passer la nuit accostés à l'île du Dragon, elle avait joyeusement annoncé qu'il ferait escale à Mercantîle le jour prochain, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses matelots. Elle s'était ensuite enfermée dans ses quartiers. Elle n'en était ressortie que le lendemain avec cet air lointain et cette attitude silencieuse. Amorphe. Même son équipage s'en était rendu compte, car ceux-ci travaillaient dans le plus grand calme possible et échangeait leurs projets de soirée festive sur l'île Mercantîle en conversation de moindre volume. Toutefois, ils ne semblaient pas inquiets outre mesure et quand Link vit passer Arielle, il s'élança à sa suite.

- Besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il en la voyant transporter un contenant empli d'eau.

Il lança un regard d'avertissement à Joël qui avait probablement eu la même idée et celui-ci rebroussa chemin sans un mot.

- Oui, dit Arielle inconsciente à ce qui se passait. C'est pour le prochain repas.

Il lui prit le récipient des mains et la suivit vers la cuisine. Nico les accueillit en les saluant joyeusement et trouva rapidement du travail pour Link qui ne se fit pas prier pour rester et discuter avec eux.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Tetra est…commença Link.

- Silencieuse ? compléta Nico.

- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer, dit Arielle.

Link regarda silencieusement sa petite sœur et le matelot à ses côtés pétrir la farine qu'ils avaient mélangée à l'eau d'une main experte. Il dévisagea la pomme de terre qu'il venait d'éplucher et constata la chair rester sur la pelure à cause de ses mouvements brusques et impatients. Il cacha la peau dans un récipient et prit une autre pomme de terre en essayant de prendre son temps pour mieux s'appliquer.

- Vous savez pourquoi elle est ainsi ? demanda-t-il curieux.

- Habituellement, dit Nico sur le ton de la conversation, elle se comporte comme ça après avoir fait un cauchemar.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et demanda :

- J'ai raison ?

Elle approuva silencieusement de la tête.

- D'après Gonzo, poursuivit Nico, sa mère était aussi ainsi.

Il haussa les épaules et ajouta :

- Doit être un truc de famille. La preuve qu'on a tous nos points faibles ! Quand ça lui arrive, on la laisse tranquille. Demain, tout devrait être rentré dans l'ordre.

Il se concentra à pétrir la pâte et Link se tourna vers Arielle.

- Est-ce que Tetra t'as dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il curieux.

- Pas à moi, répondit-elle.

Nico et Link la dévisagèrent et elle expliqua :

- Je veux dire qu'elle parle en dormant. Beaucoup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? demanda Link intéressé.

Ce qui lui valut un rire de Nico et un sourire moqueur de sa petite sœur.

- Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle tout de même. J'ai l'impression qu'elle parle une autre langue. Et elle ne veut rien me dire quand je le lui demande. Je l'ai énervé hier, j'ai eu droit à sa menace d'être lancée par-dessus bord.

- Ah, certaines choses ne changeront jamais ! s'écria Nico.

Link se demanda intérieurement à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les songes de Tetra. Surtout, si elle aussi rêvait du passé. Ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable jusqu'au moment où Nico s'exclama :

- Bon sang, j'espère que je vais m'envoyer en l'air cette nuit !

Arielle pouffa et un des deux matelots qui entraient s'écria :

- Ah moi ! J'ai déjà prévu mon coup !

- Crétin ! Arrête de te vanter, maugréa l'autre. Ton coup c'est ta femme !

Celui-ci se tourna vers Link et un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage.

- Est-ce que ta Zelda est sur cette île ? dit-il en remuant ses sourcils.

- Regarde son visage, dit l'autre en riant. Surement qu'elle y est !

Nico tenta de cacher un rire et Link, les joues rouges de frustration, croisa le regard interrogateur d'Arielle.

- Joël, murmura-t-il simplement.

Elle fit la grimace et eut la décence d'avoir l'air désolé.

- Quand allons-nous arriver ? demanda Nico pour faire dériver le sujet.

- Moins de deux heures ! s'exclama le matelot.

- Et parlant de ça, continua l'autre. La fête commence au bar de la Rose. Tu te joins à nous ?

- Certainement, répondit Nico.

Les deux matelots se tournèrent vers Link qui répondit, incertain :

- Non, je crois que…

- Tu vas être trop occupé avec ta Zelda ? coupa le matelot.

- Ah la jeunesse ! soupira son homologue. Mais ta petite sœur va se joindre à nous n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne crois pas, commença Link.

- Non, j'ai autre chose de prévu, répondit-elle.

Les deux matelots éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson et se dirigèrent vers la sortie en chantant tout bas une chanson d'amour. Link eut la vague impression d'entendre Joël dans les paroles, mais Arielle avait soudainement beaucoup d'histoires à raconter.

OoOoO

Tetra regarda sur son parchemin et vérifia que la liste était bien complétée. La présence des petits crochets chaque côté des produits lui confirma que tout avait été livré et en ordre. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, elle prit le lampion, dégageant une lueur dans la cale du bateau, posé sur une caisse de bois. L'inventaire était fait, les réserves sur son navire rempli et la soirée bien avancée. Il était temps qu'elle rejoigne ses hommes au bar. Et qu'elle vide une chopine de bière. Elle salivait juste à y songer. Toute la journée, elle avait attendu le soir pour pouvoir finalement emplir son corps d'alcool et oublier le cauchemar qui l'avait gardée éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit précédente. C'était toujours le même. Le dernier jour du royaume d'Hyrule. Le souvenir de toutes ses vies perdues, de tout ce qui avait disparu, avait hanté ses pensées toute la journée la rendant distraite. Elle se languissait de l'engourdissement que l'alcool lui permettrait d'obtenir. D'un pas vif, elle grimpa les escaliers menant au pont, accrocha le lampion sur un crochet prévu à cet effet et alla porter les papiers sur son bureau dans ses quartiers. Elle ressortit rapidement à l'extérieur et respira l'air frais du soir avant de se diriger à la rambarde où ses matelots avaient installé une descente vers le quai. La musique du bar de la ville parvenait à ses oreilles, étouffée, et elle fit la moue en voyant sur la plage le matelot chargé de la surveillance du navire occupée à se tortiller sur une silhouette inconnue. Portant une robe. Probablement plus pour longtemps.

- Merde, soupira-t-elle en croisant ses bras.

Tetra n'allait certainement pas laisser la surveillance de son navire à un matelot occupé à essayer ses bijoux sur une inconnue. Elle lança un regard d'envie à la ville et se convainquait qu'une course au bar pour s'équiper en alcool devrait être assez rapide pour éviter tout incident sur son bateau lorsqu'un cliquetis se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers le son et s'avança silencieusement sur le pont jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Link assis lamentablement derrière un tonneau, s'amusant à lancer des petites billes dans un verre vide.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en ville ? demanda-t-elle surprise lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je voulais aller chercher un peu d'alcool, dit-elle en voyant son manque de réaction. Tu voudrais surveiller le navire le temps que je revienne ?

Il pointa un récipient à côté de lui et proposa :

- Je me le suis fait offert par la directrice du bar, si tu veux en prendre.

Elle regarda l'énorme cruche et pouffa.

- Et bien Link, dit-elle après s'être avancée pour prendre le contenant dans ses mains, tu as de bons amis !

Tetra but plusieurs gorgées directement au goulot et soupira en éloignant la boisson de ses lèvres.

- Ouah, ajouta-t-elle en goûtant le liquide sur sa langue.

Elle se concentra sur la sensation de l'alcool descendant dans son œsophage un instant et reprit sous le regard curieux de Link.

- De très bons amis. Une cruche pleine d'un aussi bon alcool ? À ta place, je retournerais au bar. Je crois que tu aurais droit à plusieurs autres privilèges.

- Non, répondit Link en lançant une bille dans le verre.

Tetra posa le récipient sur le sol et s'assit devant Link.

- Pourquoi boudes-tu ? demanda-t-elle sans détour.

Il haussa les épaules et elle roula les yeux qui finirent par se fixer sur le contenant empli d'alcool.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, tu veux jouer aux cartes avec moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Poker ? continua Tetra. Arielle m'a avoué hier que tu es un ace du Poker. Et je veux te défier à mon tour à un combat !

Elle rit et précisa :

- De cartes !

Link se gratta le menton pensif et finalement haussa les épaules en disant :

- Ok, mais juste une partie…

Elle sortit le jeu de carte usée de sa poche et les mélangea habilement. Elle passa le paquet à Link qui le coupa sans poser de question et elle reprit son manège. Elle distribua cinq cartes à chacun et regarda son jeu alors que Link en faisait de même avec le sien. Tetra prit le verre et versa les billes que Link y avait lancées. Elle en donna la moitié à son adversaire, ce qui se limita à trois. La partie risquait d'être courte, songea-t-elle tristement.

- Le premier qui les a toutes, dit-elle en déposant les pierres rondes dans une fissure du bateau pour éviter qu'elles ne roulent plus loin.

Elle se versa de l'alcool dans le verre et prit une longue gorgée. Link dit en haussant un sourcil :

- Alors on commence ?

- Pressé d'être battu à ce que je vois, sourit-elle.

Il avança une bille au centre et elle s'étira pour piger une carte. Elle se débarrassa d'une autre et déposa son jeu.

- Une paire de valets.

- Argh…manqué, dit-il en montrant son jeu. Paire de neuf.

Elle ramassa les billes et les mit avec les autres. Link prit le paquet qu'il s'occupa de mélanger.

- Ce ne sera pas difficile de te battre si tu fonctionnes ainsi, avoua Tetra.

- Ne me sous-estime pas, dit simplement le jeune homme.

Et elle comprit vite qu'il avait raison. Car après plusieurs heures de jeux, ils se battaient encore pour les billes de l'autre.

- C'est moi ou tu le fais exprès ? s'écria Tetra en lui lançant une bille.

Elle lui visait le visage et la bille atteint sa poitrine. Elle s'étira pour la quatrième fois vers la cruche d'alcool pour se souvenir que Link avait bu ce qui restait il y avait quelques minutes. Ou peut-être une heure.

- Je suis le dieu du Poker ! chantonna Link. Mes adversaires se prosternent devant ma puissante…ah merde !

Et Tetra éclata de rire lorsque les cartes qu'il brassait se retrouvèrent éparpillées partout.

- Je crois qu'on finira jamais cette partie, avoua-t-il en ramassant les cartes.

Tetra frissonna dans la fraicheur de la nuit et s'exclama :

- Bien sûr que nous allons la finir ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais l'honneur de mon royaume au dieu du Poker !

Elle se leva tranquillement sur ses deux jambes et dit :

- J'ai froid, on va terminer à l'intérieur.

Link la suivit et s'exclama :

- Tu marches de travers !

- Tu crois que je marche de travers parce que « tu » marches n'importe comment !

Ils rirent jusqu'à ce qu'une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'installent directement au milieu de la pièce, à même le plancher. Tetra protesta lorsque Link s'effondra sur le dos et ferma les yeux.

- Hé ! Ne t'endors pas !

- On peut pas la finir une autre fois ? maugréa-t-il. De toute façon, nous sommes encore à égalité…

- Oh Link ! Je veux jouer maintenant, supplia-t-elle en tirant son gilet.

- Arrête ! ria-t-il. J'ai l'impression de voir resurgir la princesse !

- Je suis la princesse ! répliqua-t-elle spontanément. Et je t'ordonne de brasser les cartes !

- Un héros doit se reposer.

- Link !

Il imita le bruit d'un ronflement et Tetra croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un soupir de frustration s'échappant de ses lèvres. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une brillante idée.

- Et pourquoi on ne terminerait pas cette partie en jouant au Stripoker ? dit-elle en le détaillant.

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et elle lui sourit lorsqu'il la regarda.

- T'es sérieuse ?

Elle hocha rapidement la tête et lui agrippa le collet pour le redresser en position assise. Il se laissa docilement faire et Tetra vit qu'il la détaillait à son tour des yeux.

- Tu es aussi pervers que mon équipage, se réjouit-elle alors qu'il brassait les cartes. Le premier qui n'a plus de vêtements a perdu, ça te va ?

Il hocha rapidement la tête et distribua les cartes.

- Tu perds, dit-elle en montrant sa suite.

Il pigea une carte pour faire bonne mesure, mais jeta rapidement son jeu. Il enleva une botte et Tetra ramassa les cartes. Ils recommencèrent rapidement leurs manèges et la jeune femme ne savait plus si c'était vraiment la victoire qu'elle voulait ou si le fait de voir Link nu n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait aussi. Probablement les deux, s'avoua-t-elle intérieurement sans plus réfléchir.

- Oui ! s'écria Link en jetant ses deux paires sur le sol.

- Ah non ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle roula des yeux devant le sourire béat de Link, qui ne portait plus de gilet, et demanda moqueusement :

- Tu veux voir le haut ou le bas en premier ?

Il hésita plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et il dit sérieusement dans les circonstances :

- Le bas. J'aime mieux garder le meilleur pour la fin.

Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise, éclata franchement de rire et se leva. Se tournant pour lui montrer son dos, elle enleva sans attendre ses pantalons qu'elle lui lança à la figure en se retournant pour s'asseoir. Il les enleva rapidement de son visage et dévisagea longuement ses jambes nues avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne le ramène à la réalité.

- Ton tour de brasser, dit-elle.

Il ramassa rapidement les cartes et accomplit sa tâche en un temps record. Après la distribution, ils jetèrent leurs jeux sur le plancher de bois et Tetra se retint de justesse de danser.

- Qui doit enlever ses culottes maintenant ? se moqua-t-elle.

Il hésita longuement. Elle haussa un sourcil devant son immobilité et dit tout bas :

- Est-ce que le dieu du poker abandonne ?

OoOoO

Link planta son regard dans les yeux sombres de Tetra. Il ne voulait pas abandonner ! Mais il ne lui restait que son caleçon en dessous ! Il ne pouvait pas se mettre en caleçon devant Tetra ! Merde, merde, merde, songea-t-il à répétition. Elle ne portait que ce gilet trop ample et la petite culotte qu'il avait eu le temps d'entrevoir avant qu'elle ne lui lance son pantalon en pleine figure. Il se leva et se débarrassa de son pantalon promptement avant de se rassoir et de cacher son entre-jambes en croisant ses bras sur ses cuisses. Il avait chaud. Il avait très chaud. Il eut finalement le courage de quitter du regard la latte du plancher et le dirigea sur Tetra. Elle le détaillait des yeux en mélangeant distraitement les cartes. Pas de sourire en coin, ni de moquerie, juste ce regard brillant pointé dans sa direction lui faisant oublier qui il était. Il n'était même plus sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Une carte atterrit à ses pieds et il la ramassa. Ah oui, songea-t-il. Poker. Il devait gagner pour voir Tetra…sans vêtements. Elle déposa le paquet de cartes entre eux et il détailla la ligne fine de sa nuque. La légère démarcation sur sa peau un peu plus pâle là où se trouvait habituellement sa veste lancée un peu plus loin. Elle se redressa et le lit derrière elle prit toute la place dans son esprit. Il la voulait sur ce lit. Il la voulait sous lui. Il la voulait maintenant. Une urgence s'empara de son corps et il agrippa le reste des cartes maladroitement. Trois aces. Merci déesses !

- Est-ce que tu piges ? demanda-t-elle.

Il quitta des yeux son jeu et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- À ce point ? dit-elle avec un léger rire.

Il laissa tomber ses cartes et elle fit la grimace en voyant son jeu.

« C'est maintenant, pensa le jeune homme. Je dois graver ça dans ma mémoire. »

Il la regarda entrer ses bras dans les manches de son gilet pour se contorsionner un moment. Une vue sur son ventre plat le fit retenir son souffle, mais lorsqu'elle ressortit ses bras par les manches et qu'elle retira par la même occasion une camisole, il se crispa.

- Non, murmura-t-il.

Elle rit à sa réponse et lui tendit les cartes.

- C'est de la triche ! s'écria-t-il frustré.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais enfilé après que nous ayons décidé de jouer, dit-elle posément.

Tetra lui tendit de nouveau les cartes avec ce petit air victorieux. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il voulait la voir maintenant. Il voulait l'avoir maintenant ! Il lui prit les cartes des mains et il les lança plus loin. D'un bond, il se retrouva sur elle et glissa ses mains sur sa taille fine. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise qui fut tue lorsqu'il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	6. Chapter 6

J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. Je n'aurais pas cru que Arielle devienne un personnage aussi important dans cette histoire. Sans être le personnage principal, elle a un rôle intéressant à jouer et mériterait probablement plus de place. Mais bon, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture !

6

Tetra, étendue sur le ventre, ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur. Elle pouvait entendre ses matelots s'impatienter sur le pont. D'après la position de la lumière sur le plancher, provenant de la fenêtre, le soleil devait être haut dans le ciel. Si c'était parce qu'ils avaient faim, songea-t-elle, elle se promettait de les lancer un par un par-dessus bord. Elle remonta la couverture sur son visage qu'elle colla sur la poitrine de Link. Il bougea dans son sommeil et déplaça son bras dans son dos, le caressant distraitement. Elle soupira de contentement avant d'ouvrir les yeux perplexes. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Link, se dit-elle silencieusement surprise. Et plusieurs fois. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Link put être un bon amant. Ou un amant tout court. Elle ferma les yeux, un peu inquiète d'ignorer l'opinion des déesses sur une telle situation. Penaude, elle se demanda si cela s'était déjà produit à une autre époque, tout en profitant de la chaleur que dégageait le jeune homme à ses côtés. Des pas s'approchèrent de l'entrée et elle pria intérieurement que la personne change de direction. Elle soupira lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

- Hum…Tetra ? demanda Arielle incertaine.

- Si c'est pour me dire que mes matelots ont faim, baragouina-t-elle le visage caché. M'en fout.

- Euh…ok, répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

Elle referma doucement la porte et Tetra soupira de soulagement en fermant les yeux. Elle venait de gagner un moment pour réfléchir. Et accessoirement dormir. Soudainement, Arielle étouffa une exclamation de surprise de l'autre côté et la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

- Link ! s'écria-t-elle outrée.

Tetra grogna alors que Link bougeait derrière elle. Sa main quitta son dos et entraina avec elle la masse de ses cheveux qui n'étaient plus emprisonnés dans leur chignon habituel.

- Arielle, laisse-moi dormir, baragouina-t-il en tirant sur la couverture.

- Hé, s'exclama Tetra se collant sur Link.

Il sursauta soudainement à ses côtés et il se redressa en prenant conscience des alentours.

- Bienvenue sur terre, dit Arielle boudeuse en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Ce qui coupa les cris et les sifflements des matelots pour la plus grande joie de Tetra.

- Sors d'ici Arielle ! s'écria le jeune homme dans le lit.

- En fait, commença-t-elle comme s'il ne méritait pas son attention, je suis ici pour parler à Tetra.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? s'enquit la concernée d'une voix rauque.

- Savoir s'ils doivent lever l'ancre avant que la marée ne soit trop basse.

- Il est déjà si tard ? demanda Tetra en se redressant.

Elle s'entoura de la couverture et s'assit sur le lit en bâillant. Priorité en premier lieu, se morigéna-t-elle en forçant son cerveau à réfléchir aux choses pratiques. Link resta immobile derrière, ne sachant probablement pas où se mettre.

- Si tout le monde est à bord, c'est mieux de lever l'ancre, dit-elle.

Médolie et Valoo sur l'île du Dragon avaient ressenti une énergie sur l'île aux Forêts. Tetra avait perçu quelque chose, mais elle était incapable de dire si c'était malfaisant ou si cela faisait partie de l'énergie déjà présente dans l'endroit.

- Dis-leur que nous mettons le cap sur l'île aux Forêts, se décida-t-elle finalement.

Arielle ne bougea pas et les bras croisés, les fixa d'un œil perplexe. Ou plutôt, elle dévisageait Link. Le capitaine le sentit se crisper derrière elle et s'écria impatiente en s'écroulant dans le lit:

- Vous ne pourriez pas régler vos problèmes familiaux ailleurs ?

- Il m'empêche de fréquenter Joël et lui, dès qu'il a la chance, il s'envoie en l'air ! contesta Arielle.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! aboya Link. Je ne veux pas que Joël te fasse du mal en t'abandonnant !

- Il m'aime depuis toujours ! répliqua-t-elle. Pourquoi m'abandonnerait-il ?

- C'est un pirate ! brama Link. Tu as déjà vu un pirate dans une relation sérieuse ?

- En fait, commença Tetra en gardant les yeux fermés, il y a…

- Et puis, coupa le jeune homme, tu ne devrais même pas être ici ! Tetra, on doit faire escale à l'île d'Aurore, c'est trop dangereux !

- Je suis une adulte, tu ne peux pas décider pour moi ! s'offusqua Arielle.

- Tetra ! supplia Link en la secouant légèrement.

- Link ! s'énerva le capitaine. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons fini dans le même lit la nuit passée que je dois être d'accord avec toi ! C'est une adulte, si elle veut rester, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient et c'est même une occasion d'avoir de nouveaux plats à gouter lors des repas ! Pour ce qui est du danger, peu importe où l'on se trouve, la foudre peut nous tomber sur la tête alors si tu veux la protéger, c'est mieux si elle reste près de toi ! Et pour Joël, c'est un bon garçon, c'est évident qu'ils s'aiment, alors laisse-les profiter de leur jeunesse ! Et puis, ton allégation disant que les pirates ne peuvent pas être dans une relation stable est complètement fausse étant donné que le tiers de mes matelots est en couple depuis des années. Maintenant, est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser dormir, s'il vous plaît ?

- Non ! riposta Link sous le soupir exaspéré de sa jeune sœur. On doit retourner chez Mémé et tu dois oublier Jo…

- Ça suffit Link ! s'insurgea celle-ci.

Tetra remonta le drap au-dessus de sa tête en gémissant. Stupide lendemain de veille, pensa-t-elle. Arielle poursuivit sa réprimande :

- Je ne suis pas moins en sécurité sur ce navire que chez Mémé et pour Joël, c'est quelqu'un de très bien, que « tu », insista-t-elle, connais depuis toujours ! Même si dans le pire des scénarios, il m'abandonnait, j'ai un grand frère qui pourrait lui donner la raclée de sa vie si une telle chose se réalisait !

Tetra sourit sous les draps lorsque Link resta muet devant à cette réplique.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as abandonné Zelda que tous les hommes vont faire de même tu sais, continua Arielle un peu plus calmement.

- Quoi ? s'étouffa Tetra en déplaçant le drap pour fixer Arielle qui eut l'air mal à l'aise.

Link avait posé la même question qu'elle et Arielle répondit hésitante :

- Dans tes rêves, Link. Tu en parles et…et on voit bien que tu t'en veux…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de raconter ? questionna Tetra en se tournant vers Link.

- Je ne sais pas ! s'énerva celui-ci. Je ne me souviens pas de ces rêves !

- Tetra, ne le prends pas mal, expliqua rapidement la cadette. Il rêve de la princesse. Tu connais la princesse Zelda ?

- Oui, je sais qui elle est ! se fâcha Tetra.

Pourquoi Link ne lui en avait pas parlé ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Alors, tu n'as pas à être jalouse, précisa Arielle. Elle est…

- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! cria-t-elle ce qui fit sursauter les deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, pensa-t-elle en colère. Elle était contrariée que Link puisse croire qu'il l'ait abandonné dans une autre vie alors que c'était totalement faux !

- Arielle, dehors !

- Mais...

Tetra la coupa avant qu'elle ne poursuive et menaça d'une voix puissante :

- Dehors ! Ou je te lance moi-même dans l'océan avec ton frère !

Arielle quitta précipitamment les quartiers du capitaine et une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, Tetra se leva pour ramasser ses vêtements sur le sol.

- C'est complètement stupide ! s'écria-t-elle après avoir enfilé son gilet. Tu n'aurais jamais pu abandonner Zelda !

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme immobile dans le lit.

- C'est ce que dit la légende, murmura-t-il.

Stupide conte pour enfants ! pensa silencieusement la jeune femme en répondant :

- La légende dit que le héros n'est pas venu sauver le royaume, pas qu'il avait abandonné la princesse !

- Ça revient au même non ? plaida Link.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'approcha du jeune homme. Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je peux t'affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute, dit-elle solennellement, que tu ne m'as jamais abandonné.

Il la regarda perplexe, mais une étincelle de soulagement brilla dans ses pupilles. Elle poursuivit doucement :

- Au temps d'Hyrule avant l'inondation, quand Ganondorf a été vaincu, la princesse avait pris la décision de renvoyer le héros du temps à son époque.

Elle sourit tristement et continua :

- Elle ne savait pas que Ganondorf trouverait un moyen de se libérer des années plus tard. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Quand ils ont eu besoin de l'aide du héros, il ne pouvait plus venir. Il n'existait pas. En le renvoyant dans le passé, il s'est juste…

Elle haussa les épaules hésitantes.

- Volatilisé.

Elle reprit un air sérieux et pointa un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine.

- Alors, ne pense pas que tu aies abandonné qui que ce soit ! Dans cette vie ou une autre !

- Mais regarde ce qu'il est advenu du royaume ! contesta le jeune homme.

- Oh, arrête de geindre !

Il garda le silence et elle soupira en passant une main sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il finalement.

- Je te le répète, tu n'y es pour rien !

Elle l'observa un moment. Il resta assez longtemps immobile à fixer ses mains sans les voir. Le drap qui l'entourait ne cachait que l'essentiel et à la lumière du jour, elle le voyait sous un regard nouveau. Link n'était peut-être pas fait de muscles comme Gonzo, mais il était loin d'être fluet comme elle le croyait.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé chercher un autre pays pour y reconstruire le royaume d'Hyrule ? demanda-t-il en plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

- Quelques fois, répliqua-t-elle en sachant que ce n'était pas la vérité.

Elle y pensait tous les jours.

- Mais je crains les monstres qui apparaissent d'on ne sait où pour s'emparer de la Triforce et qui me cherchent parce qu'ils savent que je suis la clé qui leur permet de l'avoir.

Elle se recula devant son bureau et ramena d'une main habituée ses cheveux en un chignon.

- Et si tu as oublié, continua-t-elle en souriant tristement, nous avons justement un cas de monstre à régler.

Il soupira et acquiesça :

- Tu as raison.

Il se leva pour ramasser son linge alors que Tetra s'exclamait plus joyeuse :

- J'ai toujours raison !

- Bien sûr princesse, se moqua Link.

Elle sourit en voyant le moral du jeune homme remonter et répliqua :

- Je préfère je te suggère d'y tenir si tu ne veux pas finir…

- Lancer par-dessus bord, soupira le jeune homme. Oui, je sais.

OoOoO

Il y avait quelque chose de contradictoire à symboliser l'épée comme un objet de protection alors que c'était une arme qui pouvait donner la mort. C'était ce que pensait Link en fixant celle qu'il avait trouvée dans les armes disponibles sur le bateau. Personne ne l'avait réclamé et il avait décidé de la polir pour lui redonner son lustre d'autrefois. La lame était d'une longueur parfaite. Toutefois, le manche n'était pas assez large à son goût. Il s'habituerait, songea-t-il en tournant l'épée dans sa main gauche. De toute façon, après avoir eu droit à une épée légendaire, il doutait de trouver l'équivalent un jour. Il plaça l'épée dans son fourreau et la déposa en face sur une des caisses qui remplissaient la cale du bateau. Il agrippa alors le bouclier à côté et regarda le résultat d'un bon nettoyage. Il détailla son reflet. Ses cheveux blonds un peu plus longs qu'en temps normal partaient dans toutes les directions et son gilet bleu décoloré commençait à s'échancrer au niveau du cou laissant voir le début de son torse. Il tourna le bouclier et vérifia que le bois qui le solidifiait était intact. Quand il fut satisfait de son inspection, il plaça le bouclier tout près de l'épée et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Le dos sur le plancher de bois, il fixa le plafond avec ses poutres régulières qui supportaient toutes les structures et songea à Tetra. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres dès qu'il se remémora la nuit passée en sa compagnie, il y avait quelques jours, mais fut aussitôt remplacé par une moue. Parce qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passé depuis. Elle ne l'ignorait pas, ne semblait pas l'éviter et était polie avec lui. Aussi polie qu'à l'accoutumée. Toutefois, elle l'observait défensivement. Elle pensait à ce qu'ils avaient fait, il en était certain. Et sans cesse des questions comme : « Qu'est-ce qu'il était exactement pour elle ? Un héros ? Un ami ? Une connaissance ? Quelqu'un de disponible pour une partie de jambes en l'air ? » n'arrêtaient pas de traverser son esprit depuis leur aventure.

Tetra, d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, avait été là toutes les fois où il avait eu besoin d'aide. Elle n'avait pas toujours été enchantée de lui donner un coup de main au début, mais par la suite, comme une bonne amie, elle avait toujours répondu à l'appel et gardé le contact. Elle était celle qui avait même défié Ganondorf pour lui donner une chance de fuir ! Et c'était avant qu'elle sache qu'elle était la descendante de Zelda ! Indéniablement, ils étaient même de très bons amis qui s'étaient réciproquement sauvé la vie en plusieurs occasions. La dernière discussion qu'il avait eue avec Joël lui revint soudainement à la mémoire.

- _Les hommes ont probablement un gène qui les pousse à protéger la personne la plus importante pour eux_, avait-il dit.

Dans son cas, songea Link, les déesses avaient même mis une marque sur sa main gauche un certain temps pour ne pas qu'il oublie cette fonction. Tetra était sans l'ombre d'un doute une personne importante. Pas en tant que princesse, mais en tant que femme. Il pouvait affirmer qu'elle était tout aussi importante que Arielle, et ce, depuis qu'il la connaissait. Mais qu'était-il pour elle ? Parce qu'il souhaitait être plus qu'un héros ! Il pensait tout le temps à elle et l'envie de la tirer dans un coin sombre pour la faire de nouveau sienne traversait son esprit à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit, même s'il en éprouvait une certaine honte.

- Link ?

Il se redressa rapidement et dévisagea sa jeune sœur qui lui tendit un repas encore fumant. Il le prit silencieusement en se calmant et baragouina un mot de gratitude. Il déposa la nourriture sur le sol et leva son visage sur Arielle qui s'assit en face de lui.

- Écoute, commença-t-elle en croisant ses bras, je suis encore fâchée que tu aies essayé de me renvoyer chez Mémé.

Pour mettre de l'emphase, elle envoya un regard meurtrier dans sa direction.

- Mais, dit-elle, je sais qu'avec toute cette histoire sur Zelda, j'ai fait une gaffe. Et je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de tes histoires et encore moins en parler à Joël.

- Pourquoi lui en as-tu parlé de toute façon ? interrogea Link.

Il n'était plus en colère depuis longtemps. Même qu'il était reconnaissant envers Arielle d'avoir amené le sujet avec Tetra. Quoique pour rien au monde, il ne lui avouerait cela, pensa-t-il.

- Oh, et bien, répondit-elle, quand nous avons décidé, il y a quelques jours, de rester sur le bateau, et aussi que j'allais dormir dans les quartiers du capitaine, Joël avait jugé préférable de me prévenir que Tetra avait souvent un sommeil agité. Je lui ai dit que j'étais habitué avec toi et bon, de fil en aiguille, Zelda est venue sur le sujet.

Logique, pensa Link. Il se demanda si contrairement à lui, Tetra arrivait à se rappeler de ses rêves par contre.

- Tu sais quand je suis sortie des quartiers de Tetra…

Link interrogea sa petite sœur hésitante du regard.

- J'ai un peu entendu la conversation, poursuivit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle leva les mains en un geste de reddition en s'exclamant :

- Je n'ai pas écouté ! Je veux dire, j'étais tout près et elle hurlait...un peu ?

Devant l'impatience de son grand frère, elle précipita sa question sans plus d'explication :

- Pourquoi parlait-elle de Zelda comme si elle la connaissait personnellement ?

- Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis n'a pas de logique ? répliqua Link sur ses gardes.

- Mais Link ! dit-elle entre ses dents. Je l'ai entendu ! Et je me souviens de sa disparition à l'époque de Ganondorf ! Gonzo était dévasté ! Tu sais où elle était non ?

Le regard de Link dévia un instant et Arielle poursuivit victorieuse devant son hésitation :

- J'ai toujours su que tu me cachais quelque chose la concernant ! Est-ce qu'elle...je sais pas...elle pourrait être la princesse...

Une étincelle apparut dans les yeux d'Arielle qui reprit avec plus de certitude :

- Certains matelots m'ont raconté qu'enfant, elle portait toujours un collier ayant la forme d'un triangle en or. Mais qu'à son retour sur le navire, après la défaite de Ganondorf, elle ne l'avait plus. C'était sûrement la Triforce ! Et c'était elle que Ganondorf cherchait ! Dans la légende, la seule femme qui possède un morceau de Triforce c'est la princesse !

Link dut se faire fort pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions. Arielle venait de mettre le doigt sur la vérité et il ne voulait pas être celui qui confirmerait que son jugement était exact. Mais il savait qu'elle devinait la signification de son silence et jura intérieurement en songeant à Tetra qui lui en voudrait d'avoir indirectement révélé son identité. Il détourna alors la conversation en disant :

- Maintenant que tu fais partie de ce voyage, que je le veuille ou non, je te demanderais juste d'être prudente.

- Je suis prudente ! répondit-elle immédiatement sur la défensive.

- N'imite pas Tetra, ajouta Link. Et surtout pas sa capacité à affronter un monstre tête baissée.

- Et tu dis ça à moi ! ria Arielle.

- Si quelque chose venait à m'arriver, continua-t-il à contrecœur, reste avec Joël.

Elle perdit immédiatement son sourire et ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Rapidement toutefois, elle se retrouva pendue à son cou en s'écriant :

- Merci, merci Link ! Tu ne sais pas comment ça comptait pour moi !

- S'il te fait le moindrement mal, je…maugréa le jeune homme avant d'être coupé.

- Ne t'en fais pas avec ça ! s'exclama joyeusement Arielle en s'éloignant.

Link ne put s'empêcher de répondre au sourire énorme de sa petite sœur en riant légèrement. Elle dit aussitôt :

- Et tu as ma bénédiction pour…

Elle hésita quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils.

- …peu importe le nom de la relation tordue que toi et Tetra avez en ce moment.

- Ah Arielle ! s'écria Tetra amusée à l'entrée de la pièce. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux inviter Link à dormir avec nous ?

La concernée fit une grimace et Link sentit son visage devenir cramoisi.

- Tetra ! répliqua la cadette dégoutée. C'est mon frère ! Eurk !

Le capitaine reprit après avoir ri un moment :

- Fini la réunion familiale, montez sur le pont, on arrive à l'île aux Forêts !


	7. Chapter 7

Plus de la moitié de l'histoire de publier et un plutôt long chapitre ici donc, bonne lecture !

7

De l'extérieur, il était difficile de comprendre pourquoi l'île aux Forêts portait un tel nom. Tetra regarda longuement la gigantesque montagne qui s'étalait sur toute l'île. Elle se détourna de cette vue pour fixer son bateau au loin, une moue sur le visage. S'il fallait qu'un monstre décide d'attaquer son navire pendant son absence, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

- C'est vraiment silencieux, s'exclama Arielle plus loin.

- Ne va pas trop vite ! s'écria Link qui tirait le canot sur la minuscule plage avec Joël. Il y a peut-être des monstres !

- S'il y en a, répliqua Tetra imperturbable, c'est que nous sommes au bon endroit.

Elle s'élança vers Arielle qui n'avait pas vraiment porté attention aux paroles de son grand frère et les deux jeunes femmes suivirent le sentier montant de plus en plus haut. Où l'espace était suffisant, de petits arbres poussaient sur les flancs de la montagne et de l'herbe verte les entourait. L'odeur salée de l'océan disparaissait, cachée par celle de la terre humide et des plantes autour.

- C'est la première fois que je viens sur cette île, dit Arielle en contenant à peine l'excitation dans sa voix. Tu savais que l'arbre Mojo était là à l'époque d'Hyrule ?

Tetra eut un sourire et resta silencieuse. La pente se faisait de plus en plus abrupte et elles marchèrent encore une quinzaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter devant l'entrée d'une grotte, le visage rouge d'effort et leurs souffles profonds.

- On doit attendre les garçons ? demanda Arielle en jetant un coup d'œil derrière.

Le capitaine pouvait les entendre tout près et répondit moqueusement :

- J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui attend après un homme ?

Elle entra dans la grotte sous le rire d'Arielle et si la noirceur l'entoura, tout comme les parois de la caverne, ce fut de courte durée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à l'intérieur de la montagne, et une douce lumière provenant du ciel éclaira les alentours. Cette luminosité était filtrée par une panoplie de branches et de feuillages appartenant à l'arbre le plus énorme qu'elle eut vu de son vivant. Caché dans la montagne, ce gigantesque feuillu accaparait tout l'espace disponible. Tetra s'arrêta et laissa le calme et la magnificence de l'endroit envahir son esprit. L'écoulement d'un petit ruisseau se fit entendre, répercuté sur la paroi de la montagne qui l'entourait, ainsi que de minuscules bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Elle se tourna dans leurs directions pour voir un membre du petit peuple des Korogus tout près d'elle. Ces créatures au corps d'écorce et au visage composé d'une feuille avaient toujours piqué la curiosité de Tetra. Probablement parce qu'ils étaient les descendants des Kokiris. Link, Joël et Arielle arrivèrent derrière elle et la plus jeune femme s'exclama en s'accroupissant:

- Bonjour, moi c'est Arielle et toi ?

- Dichopsis, répondit le Korogu en s'arrêtant à quelques pas. L'arbre Mojo vous attendait.

- Ça signifie que nous sommes au bon endroit alors, répliqua Link en souriant au capitaine.

Tetra le dévisagea un instant alors qu'il se détournait d'elle et s'avançait vers la façade de l'arbre, le groupe d'humains suivant derrière. Elle ne savait trop comment se comporter avec le jeune héros depuis qu'il avait partagé son lit. Elle était un pirate, pensa-t-elle une moue sur le visage. Ce n'était certainement pas une petite aventure qui allait chambouler ses habitudes. Elle pouvait toutefois sentir son regard sur elle à chaque fois qu'ils étaient au même endroit. Elle devait faire un immense effort pour ne pas l'imiter et le fixer elle aussi. Sa mère ne lui avait rien appris d'utile concernant les relations amoureuses. Elle connaissait tout de son bateau et même qu'elle pouvait se vanter de bien connaître les caprices de l'océan. Cependant, lorsqu'elle songeait à Link, elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'il représentait. Sauf une bonne baise. Définitivement une bonne baise. Elle soupira en songeant qu'elle devrait arrêter de s'en faire pour si peu. Et trouver un moyen d'attirer Link dans son lit.

Tetra baissa son regard sur le petit Korogu qui tira sur son pantalon, son visage en forme de feuille n'arrivant même pas à la hauteur de son genou. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il tendit les bras dans sa direction, comme un enfant qui demanderait à ce qu'on le prenne. Voyant qu'il attendait patiemment et que l'attention des autres était tournée ailleurs, elle s'accroupit rapidement. Il sauta silencieusement dans ses bras et Tetra, un peu déconcerté par ce comportement, reprit sa marche derrière les autres. Cette odeur, songea-t-elle en respirant l'être sous son nez. C'était ce qui rapprochait le plus des anciennes forêts d'Hyrule. Les souvenirs de Zelda qui hantaient ses rêves étaient remplis de cette senteur. Elle se détendit assez pour noter que si la créature semblait être faite de bois en majorité, elle était incroyablement légère. Le contact de quelque chose de dure et froid dans l'une de ses mains la fit interroger du regard le dénommé Dichopsis. Celle-ci avait déposé discrètement une fiole remplie d'un liquide violet.

- Le grand Mojo m'a demandé de te préparer ça, dit-il tout bas à l'insu du groupe.

- Et je suis censée faire quoi avec ça ? murmura Tetra perplexe.

- Le boire, dit-il simplement. Pour augmenter tes pouvoirs et ainsi trouver les réponses.

Le visage de l'arbre Mojo en face du groupe prit soudainement vie dans le tronc d'arbre et Tetra s'arrêta avec les autres pour faire une légère courbette dans sa direction, mettant fin à la discussion.

- J'espérais vous voir bientôt, dit l'arbre d'une voix incroyablement grave.

L'écorce ayant la forme d'un visage suivit le mouvement des paroles avec fluidité même si le son provenait de partout sauf de l'arbre.

- L'île voisine n'est plus accessible, continua le sage Mojo. Une étrange force y a élu domicile.

Tetra fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose se tramait dans ce pays et si elle était sûre que ce n'était pas Ganondorf, il restait le problème qu'elle ne savait absolument pas d'où venait cette énergie négative de plus en plus présente. Son seul indice était l'étrange et séduisant jeune homme qui était apparu sur son bateau. Toutefois, d'aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, et seules les déesses savaient à quel point elle remontait loin, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un quelconque personnage lui ressemblant.

- Plusieurs des ingrédients que j'utilise sont sur cette île, précisa Dichopsis en quittant les bras de Tetra.

Celle-ci capta le regard curieux de Link dans sa direction et cacha rapidement la fiole dans son dos. Dichopsis s'avança vers l'arbre et sauta sur la première branche accessible, attirant l'attention sur lui.

- Alors, ce serait bien d'aller y jeter un œil, dit Link en s'approchant du sage Mojo.

- J'ai toujours voulu voir cette forêt ! s'exclama Arielle en courant dans la direction de son grand frère.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu vas y entrer, répliqua Link en grimpant dans l'arbre.

- Oh parce que tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher ? reprit la cadette.

Tetra lança un regard à Joël qui suivait rapidement la jeune soeur de Link, la laissant seule derrière. Jouant avec la fiole dans ses mains, Tetra jeta un coup d'œil au gigantesque feuillu pour ne voir que le tronc immobile. Le vénérable Mojo n'avait rien d'autre à dire, pensa-t-elle ennuyée. S'il lui avait fait un tel cadeau, il y avait une raison. Elle rangea alors la fiole dans l'une de ses poches en s'assurant qu'elle ne risquait pas de la briser et entama sa montée dans l'arbre en voyant qu'ils avaient tous pris une bonne avance sur elle. Tetra, après plusieurs minutes d'escalade, rejoignit le groupe qui avait atteint une alcôve taillée directement dans la montagne donnant une merveilleuse vue sur l'océan et l'île voisine à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Quittant la branche qui la soutenait, elle mit pied sur le sol tapissé de verdure avec joie.

- C'est censé être atteignable ? s'exclama Arielle en regardant éberluée l'île, qui était en fait une montagne, en face d'elle.

Les quatre adultes, accompagnés de Dichopsis, observèrent la montagne au loin, contenant l'une des dernières forêts sacrées de leur monde. Tetra s'avança sur le bord de la falaise escarpée et détailla l'océan loin sous eux. Son regard retourna à la montagne en face.

- Il y a plus de cinq cents mètres entre nous et cette forêt ! continua Arielle. Comment as-tu fait pour l'atteindre la première fois ?

Le capitaine se tourna vers Link qui répondait à sa jeune sœur :

- J'avais une feuille magique pour planer. Il y avait aussi des courants d'air.

- Mais ils ne sont plus là, dit Dichopsis en pointant l'océan les séparant de la montagne. C'est pour cela que nous ne pouvons plus atteindre l'autre île.

Du coin de l'œil, Tetra vit son bateau au loin et se demanda s'il était possible d'envoyer Link sur l'île voisine avec son canon. Elle fit la moue en calculant mentalement qu'elle devrait trop charger l'arme pour propulser le jeune homme aussi loin. Le risque qu'il finisse en plusieurs morceaux était trop grand pour tenter cette chance. Elle l'aimait mieux entier.

- Je pourrais essayer d'escalader l'autre montagne, proposa Link.

Tetra eut envie de rire devant l'absurdité d'une telle chose.

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire ça, maugréa Arielle déçue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la consola Joël. Laisse faire les hommes ! Moi et Link allons escalader cette montagne et régler ce problème ! N'est-ce pas Link ?

Les hommes ? songea Tetra soudainement vexée d'avoir été exclue en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Link répondit distraitement de son côté en hochant la tête et elle roula des yeux en réponse.

- Et bien, dit-elle un peu sèchement, si vous voulez perdre votre temps à grimper une falaise qui a été érodée par l'eau depuis plusieurs siècles, allez-y.

Link et Joël baissèrent les épaules d'embarras sous le léger rire d'Arielle.

- Je vais aller chercher un Piaf, continua-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle pointa Link et ordonna :

- Tu restes ici pour surveiller.

Elle pouvait clairement deviner qu'il était déçu de cette demande, mais il approuva lentement de la tête. Elle se détourna d'eux pour redescendre l'arbre suivi de Joël quand Link s'écria :

- Arielle ! Tu restes ici !

- Mais Link ! Joël...

- Peut rester avec toi, s'il le désire, se moqua Tetra en sautant sur la branche.

- Non ! se plaignit Link. Je ne veux pas être le chaperon de deux adolescents en rut !

- Pfff ! Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? répliqua dédaigneusement Arielle.

Après avoir constaté que Joël restait avec la cadette, elle continua sa descente et reprit son sérieux. Elle pouvait manifestement sentir une présence dans la forêt. La même énergie de la pieuvre qui avait attaqué son bateau.

OoOoO

- Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus une once de fierté, s'exclama Joël assis sur le sol.

Link sourit et remit son épée dans son fourreau. Le jeune homme au sol ramassa son arme qu'il avait perdue, il y avait tout juste quelques secondes, et se leva.

- Quel est le pointage ? demanda-t-il.

- Je gagne depuis le début, ria Link. Alors, ça n'a pas d'importance.

- C'est important pour moi, bouda Joël. Lors de mes combats avec le capitaine, je tiens habituellement plus longtemps.

Link se tourna vers l'horizon à la recherche d'un énorme bateau qui viendrait vers l'île. Une moue sur le visage, il soupira intérieurement. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé un moyen d'atteindre l'île voisine et ils n'avaient d'autres choix que d'attendre. Tetra était allée chez les Piafs demander un coup de main et il n'aurait pas pensé s'ennuyer autant de sa présence. Mais seulement avec l'aide de ses créatures mi-hommes mi-oiseaux avaient-ils une chance d'atteindre la forêt. L'aller-retour entre l'île aux Forêts et l'île du Dragon prendrait au moins quatre jours. Trois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Tetra. Peut-être demain reviendrait-elle ?

- Tu es encore en train de penser à elle, s'exclama moqueusement Joël.

- C'est qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici, maugréa Link. Et je ne pensais pas spécifiquement à elle.

- Spécifiquement ? répéta Joël moqueur. Alors tu pensais à quoi ?

Link haussa les épaules et se détourna du jeune matelot.

- Hé Link ! s'écria le jeune matelot en suivant derrière.

L'interpellé s'arrêta et se tourna vers Joël patiemment.

- En fait, c'est juste une question comme ça, dit-il en riant avec gêne. Tu connais Tetra assez...euh...personnellement et bon, j'en discutais avec Arielle et...

Link haussa un sourcil. Il aurait dû savoir que Arielle n'abandonnerait pas le sujet de sitôt, pensa-t-il en écoutant la suite.

- Tu as remarqué qu'elle est...qu'elle a ces pouvoirs...comme le feu ? Lorsqu'elle est en colère, on doit s'éloigner des lampions pour ne pas se faire bruler. Il y a aussi la lumière. Elle utilise son arc avec des flèches de lumière et les monstres se désintègrent sur le champ et...

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? coupa Link impatient.

Et vraiment inquiet.

- C'est la princesse Zelda, affirma Joël.

Link ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire, mais le jeune matelot poursuivit.

- Moi et Arielle avons discuté de tous les évènements depuis l'arrivée de Ganondorf et nous avons déterminé que...

- Stop ! s'exclama Link. Si tu veux poser ce genre de questions, demande à Tetra !

- Mais Link ! répliqua Arielle en sautant de derrière un buisson. Elle va sûrement nous lancer par-dessus bord si on lui parle de Zelda ! Tu as vu comment elle a réagi lorsque j'ai fait référence à tes rêves ?

- Ne parle plus de ça ! dit Link en s'approchant d'elle, un doigt accusateur pointé dans sa direction.

Elle se tût immédiatement, mais Link pouvait voir la curiosité brillée dans ses yeux. Un battement d'ailes se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux et ils levèrent leurs visages vers le ciel où le prince Scaff se dirigeait vers eux. Ils saluèrent le nouveau venu lorsque celui-ci se posa au milieu de leur groupe.

- Tetra m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide ? dit-il en leur souriant.

- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? demanda Link en fouillant du regard l'océan vide.

Le prince des Piafs fit une grimace et expliqua :

- Probablement en train de se comporter en pirate.

Devant leurs regards interrogateurs, il précisa :

- Ils sont tombés sur une cachette de Bokoblins.

- Non ! pleurnicha Joël.

- Une autre fois peut-être, le consola Arielle en lui tapant doucement le dos.

- Bon, dit Link lentement, tu peux venir me déposer sur l'autre île maintenant ?

Et avant qu'il n'eût le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, des serres lui agrippèrent les épaules et ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

- On devrait revenir d'ici quelques heures ! s'écria Link à sa petite soeur restée sur la terre ferme.

OoOoO

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Tetra d'une voix neutre.

La douzaine de Bokoblins, ligoté solidement et assis sur le sol de la grotte humide, grognèrent tout bas sans lui répondre.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons devoir fouiller pour nous assurer que vous ne prévoyez pas de faire un mauvais coup ! s'exclama-t-elle satisfaite.

Elle eut un sourire lorsque les créatures chignèrent et se débâtirent entre elles. Elle quitta la pièce où les petits monstres avaient été laissés et se dirigea prestement vers ses hommes qui avaient déjà commencé à fouiller les lieux. Elle s'avança vers Gonzo qui gardait un petit coffre.

- Je crois que ça va te plaire, dit-il une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

- Tu crois ? répliqua-t-elle en s'accroupissant sur le sol.

Tetra ouvrit le coffre et retint son souffle devant le trésor de bijoux.

- Et bien, souffla-t-elle en prenant un collier de perles dans ses mains. Même si l'on ne trouve pas d'autres objets de valeur, ce trésor fera amplement l'affaire.

Elle replaça le collier et ferma le coffre.

- Oh, il y a cela aussi, dit Gonzo en pointant une direction.

Tetra regarda l'énorme caisse perplexe.

- Encore ? dit-elle en songeant que l'énorme boite était trop grande pour contenir un trésor aussi précieux que le petit coffre.

- Ta nouvelle garde-robe, précisa le capitaine en second avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Tetra s'avança, curieuse, et déplaça le couvercle. Elle enleva le linge qui se trouvait sur le dessus et prit, cachée en dessous, la robe dans ses mains. Celle-ci s'ouvrit devant elle et Tetra éloigna le plus loin de son corps le vêtement rose fait de soie en faisant la grimace. Un matelot plus loin siffla à sa vue.

- Eurk, dit-elle en lançant la robe sur la caisse sans se soucier de la remettre à sa place. Ça va probablement plaire à certaines fillettes sur les îles. Par contre, je me demande ce que les Bokoblins voulaient faire avec ces vêtements.

- Tu devrais quand même en garder quelques-unes, suggéra Gonzo.

Tetra lui lança un regard interrogateur en demandant :

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Et bien, expliqua le capitaine en second, la majorité des hommes trouve ces vêtements très jolis. Sur les femmes.

Elle éclata de rire et répliqua immédiatement :

- Pour ton information, je n'ai pas l'intention de plaire à aucun...

Merde, pensa-t-elle alors que sa phrase mourrait sur ses lèvres. Est-ce que Link était ce genre d'homme ? Non ! Très mauvaises pensées ! Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit d'avoir ce genre d'idées ! Gonzo ria devant son hésitation et elle croisa les bras en faisant la moue.

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi, dit-il en levant ses deux paumes devant lui. Tu sais très bien qu'avoir eu un cadeau de ce genre lorsque tu étais enfant, tu aurais été aux anges.

- Et bien, j'étais une détestable petite morveuse.

- Étais ? questionna un vieux matelot plus loin.

- Qui a dit ça ? s'écria Tetra vexée.

- Ne te fâche pas, dit Gonzo. Tu étais une adorable petite morveuse.

Elle garda le silence et l'observa sur la défensive.

- Ce que je veux dire, reprit le capitaine en second, c'est que Link est un jeune homme très bien qui a prouvé son courage d'innombrable fois et en plus, c'est le seul qui ait osé te lancer par-dessus bord.

- Un homme digne d'une princesse, chantonna le même vieux matelot plus loin.

- Il a raison, approuva Gonzo rapidement en voyant son air se renfrogner. Il avait été choisi par les déesses pour porter l'un des trois morceaux de la Triforce.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et ajouta :

- Comme toi.

Tetra ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et sentit le sang quitter son visage. Elle remarqua quelques matelots qui lui lançaient des regards curieux en s'approchant lentement.

- Vous n'êtes pas sensée être au courant que...commença-t-elle.

- Vous êtes la princesse ma chère ? coupa un des matelots sans malice.

- On a toujours eu quelques doutes, dit un autre. Surtout depuis l'histoire avec Ganondorf.

- Et aussi qu'à chaque fois que tu bois trop d'alcool, ajouta Nico, tu prédis notre avenir avec une précision à faire froid dans le dos.

- Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! protesta Tetra en fouillant ses souvenirs.

- Oui, vous l'avez fait capitaine ! approuva un matelot. Vous avez prédit quand je rencontrerais ma femme et m'avez même dit comment faire pour qu'elle le devienne !

- Mais non...

- Et bon, résuma Gonzo, ton arc et tes flèches de lumière, ta capacité à mettre le feu sans rien...

- Ok ! s'écria Tetra. Vous-ne-dites-plus-rien !

Elle dévisagea chacun de ses matelots en se demandant sur quelle planète elle était bien allée ne pas avoir deviné qu'ils connaissaient ce fait qu'elle cachait depuis des années.

- Pourquoi vous me dites ça maintenant ? demanda-t-elle doucement toujours sur ses gardes.

C'est Nico qui s'avança pour prendre la parole. C'était un des seuls membres de l'équipage à être presque du même âge qu'elle et à avoir vécu sur le bateau depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Après Gonzo, c'était lui qui la connaissait le mieux.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'époque où tu disais à tous que tu allais découvrir une terre assez grande pour y bâtir un nouveau royaume ?

- Et que tu serais une princesse ? précisa Gonzo.

- Non, mentit-elle en se détournant d'un geste brusque. Finissez de tout embarquer sur le navire.

Elle entendit le soupir découragé de son équipage avant que la voix douce d'un homme atteigne ses oreilles.

- Zelda, dit-il tout bas. J'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour, vous trouviez un royaume pour pouvoir vous appeler de nouveau princesse.

L'image de son royaume inondé lui revint à la mémoire soudainement et elle jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil derrière elle pour chercher l'homme qui lui avait murmuré cela. Gonzo lui lança un regard interrogateur alors que les autres empoignaient la caisse de robes ainsi que le petit trésor et c'est confuse qu'elle se dirigea vers son navire dans l'espoir de se cacher un long moment.

OoOoO

Personne n'attendait son arrivée, constata Tetra déçue en accostant la petite barque sur l'île aux Forêts. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réglé le problème sur l'île voisine. Elle sauta sur le rivage, trempa ses bottes dans la mer pour tirer le canot sur la plage et fit une grimace lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber dru des nuages. En laissant échapper quelques jurons, elle attacha l'embarcation sur un petit arbre qui n'empêcherait probablement pas la mer de l'emporter si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait et se dirigea finalement vers la montagne. C'est essoufflé, trempé de la tête aux pieds et bourru, qu'elle arriva devant le grand arbre Mojo. Ses yeux balayèrent les alentours rapidement pour constater qu'elle était bien seule et que même l'arbre Mojo n'avait rien à faire de sa présence. Elle prit le temps de souffler un peu et profita de l'accalmie sous les branches de l'énorme végétal. Elle défit son chignon et tordit ses cheveux pour enlever le surplus d'eau de pluie. Elle aurait cru que Link et compagnie serait actuellement à l'attendre pour poursuivre cette fameuse quête, mais il n'en était rien et Tetra sentit une sourde impatience se former dans son ventre.

Elle avait hâte que cette histoire soit réglée. Ils n'avaient pas recroisé l'inconnu qui était apparu sur son bateau après le combat contre la gigantesque pieuvre et cela la tracassait. Si elle avait compris quelque chose, c'est qu'un méchant qui se tenait tranquille ne présageait rien de bon.

Et son équipage qui savait qu'elle était la princesse. Elle se sentait trahie. Pourtant, elle pouvait être sûre que Link n'avait rien révélé de son secret. Toutefois, il était très mauvais pour mentir et si sa petite soeur lui avait passé un interrogatoire, ses silences avaient dû répondre aussi bien que des mots. Elle soupira longuement. C'était certainement Arielle, songea-t-elle sans l'ombre d'un doute. Cette jeune fille connaissait une bonne partie de sa vie et avec ses matelots, elle avait facilement pu éclaircir les chapitres manquants de son histoire. C'était la soeur de Link, donc sous aucun prétexte il ne la laisserait lui faire du mal. Même si c'était juste l'abandonner quelques heures sur une minuscule île déserte pour lui faire suffisamment peur.

Rajouter à cela tous ces rêves qui la hantaient. Pourquoi les souvenirs de l'ancien royaume refaisaient-ils surface maintenant ? Est-ce que les déesses essayaient de lui faire passer un message ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle devait se mettre à la recherche de ce nouveau royaume ? Dans tout ça, elle avait oublié Link. Au moins, cet amas de pensées qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête l'empêchait de trop se préoccuper de sa relation avec le jeune homme.

Finalement, elle refit son chignon rapidement et s'attela à monter l'arbre jusqu'à la voute qui permettait de voir l'île voisine. À peine y avait-elle apposé un pied que Arielle lui agrippa fermement le bras pour la tirer debout à ses côtés.

- Link est parti depuis plus d'une journée ! s'écria-t-elle à son encontre.

- Et bien, dit Tetra en tentant de reprendre son souffle. C'est juste une journée, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter ! répliqua-t-elle. Le prince Scaff est revenu chercher Joël pour que celui-ci leur donne un coup de main. Mais il y a plusieurs heures et depuis ce temps, on ne voit presque plus l'île !

Tetra haussa un sourcil et expliqua en regardant le déluge qui avait lieu hors de la protection de la montagne :

- Il pleut, c'est normal.

- Mais je suis inquiète ! s'exclama Arielle paniquée.

- Moi aussi, concéda Tetra. On a découvert une bande de Bokoblins avec une caisse emplie de vêtements tous plus féminins les uns que les autres. Ça, c'est un fait troublant.

Une moue se dessina sur le visage d'Arielle et elle croisa les bras en précisant :

- Je suis sérieuse.

Tetra roula des yeux et l'encouragea :

- Ton frère a déjà exploré ses bois de fond en comble. En plus, il est accompagné du prince Scaff et de Joël. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien.

Elle s'assit à même le sol et s'appuya sur le mur de roc en continuant :

- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais les aider. Je ne peux pas me rendre sur l'île voisine sans un Piaf pour m'y emmener.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, murmura Arielle penaude.

- Link avait finalement accepté le fait que toi et Joël aviez une relation plus qu'amicale non ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ton frère doit protéger « l'élu de ton coeur » si c'est ce qui te tracasse.

La cadette regarda le capitaine d'un oeil pensif et finalement s'accroupit au sol.

- Bon, se décida-t-elle. Si tu n'es pas nerveuse, c'est que Link va bien. Avec tes...

Elle gigota ses doigts devant elle et Tetra rit légèrement à la vue de ses simagrées. Curieuse, elle demanda :

- C'est censé être quoi ?

Arielle haussa les épaules comme si elle-même ignorait la réponse, mais expliqua tout de même :

- Tes pouvoirs quoi !

- Oh, répondit le capitaine en perdant son sourire.

Le silence s'installa et Tetra pouvait sentir la curiosité et l'impatience émanant de la jeune soeur de Link. Pas encore cette discussion ! pensa Tetra découragé.

- Tu ne contredis rien ? finit-elle par demander.

- Contredire quoi ? demanda le capitaine d'une voix bourrue.

À sa plus grande surprise, son interlocutrice prit le temps de réfléchir, grattant sa joue d'un air pensif.

- Tu pourrais être la princesse Zelda.

Tetra haussa un sourcil. Ses rêves voulaient sûrement dire qu'elle devait partir pour trouver un nouvel endroit où vivre. Incognito. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait le plus le goût de faire à cet instant. À cette vitesse toutes les îles apprendraient son existence et qui sait ce qui allait arriver. Arielle planta ses yeux verts dans les siens :

- Est-ce que tu es la princesse Zelda ? demanda-t-elle finalement en tentant de contenir sa curiosité sans succès tout en restant sur ses gardes.

Le capitaine ne dévia pas son regard et après quelques instants, elle répondit en contenant sa voix:

- C'est toi qui as mis cette idée dans la tête de mes matelots n'est-ce pas ?

Arielle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et croisa ses mains en jouant avec ses doigts.

- Je n'ai rien fait de tel, répliqua-t-elle. J'ai juste posé les bonnes questions.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je sois une princesse ou non ? s'écria Tetra excédée. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un royaume à diriger ou des coffres emplis d'or !

- Ça ne change rien pour moi ! argua Arielle. Mais pour mon frère c'est important !

- Pourquoi le fait d'être une princesse serait-il plus important pour lui ? critiqua Tetra confuse.

- Pas la princesse, mais Zelda ! admit la cadette.

- Quoi...

- Tu ne sais pas combien elle est importante pour lui ! Il a combattu Ganondorf à l'âge de dix ans pour elle !

- C'était à la base pour te sauver toi, contredit Tetra malgré la petite boule de chaleur qui s'était formée dans son ventre.

- Et bien une fois que j'étais sauvée, pourquoi a-t-il continué alors ?

Le capitaine garda le silence et la petite soeur de Link poursuivit :

- Regarde-le ! Tu as vu comment il est sur le bateau ! Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi ! Il est redevenu l'aventurier qu'il était et puis, en tant normal, il m'aurait forcé à retourner auprès de Mémé et il aurait réussi, quitte à me renvoyer à coups de pied aux fesses. Mais, il n'ose pas te contredire !

Elle décroisa ses doigts et leva les bras au ciel découragé tout en reprenant la parole :

- Si tu l'avais vu cette dernière année ! On aurait cru qu'il jouait la comédie à essayer d'être normal ! Je veux dire rencontrer une fille normale, avoir une maison normale, une vie normale...mais bon sang, plus il essayait et plus il avait l'air triste !

- Je n'ai jamais empêché Link de venir sur mon bateau ! contesta Tetra. S'il s'ennuyait à ce point sur votre île, rien ne l'empêchait de venir me voir ! Mais tu sais bien comme moi que la vie de pirates ne l'intéresse pas !

- Bien sûr que ça ne l'intéresse pas ! Ce serait s'embarquer dans une autre comédie ! Parce que même toi, tu joues un rôle ! Depuis quand te déguises-tu en pirate ? Ou plutôt depuis combien de générations ?

Que se passait-il ? se dit intérieurement Tetra abasourdi d'avoir une telle discussion. Qui avait-il de si important au fait d'être la princesse ou non ? Oui bien sûr, elle était la gardienne du secret de la Triforce. Mais, pourquoi cette urgence de divulguer cette information et de rendre cela officiel ? Elle dévisagea Arielle qui soutint son regard sans broncher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me demandes au juste ? demanda-t-elle en gardant son sang-froid.

Arielle haussa un sourcil comme si sa question était tellement stupide qu'elle ne méritait pas de réponse. Merde, elle aurait bien fait face à Ganondorf en ce moment, songea-t-elle. Il aurait reçu toute une volée de coups.

- Ok, admettons que je dise à tous les habitants que je suis la princesse Zelda, qu'est-ce qu'il advient par la suite ?

- Et bien, dit Arielle soudainement toute souriante. Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez princesse !

Tetra roula des yeux et répliqua comme si elle expliquait une leçon à un enfant :

- Le rôle des dirigeants d'un royaume n'est pas de faire ce qu'ils veulent, mais de travailler pour le bien des peuples qui l'habitent.

Le sourire d'Arielle s'agrandit et elle demanda alors :

- Que crois-tu que le peuple veuille dans ce cas ?

- En tant qu'unique représentante du peuple, que crois-tu qu'il veuille ? rétorqua Tetra boudeuse.

- Et bien, commença Arielle doucement, je crois que je voudrais plus d'espace. Pour pouvoir agrandir nos jardins. Je veux dire, mes parents seraient encore là si ça n'avait pas été de cette famine quand j'étais bébé.

La cadette se perdit dans ses pensées un moment avant de répéter plus joyeusement :

- Oui, plus de place, ça serait chouette ! J'aime l'idée d'un nouveau royaume !

Tetra perdit sa moue et fixa tristement la jeune femme en face d'elle. Si la vie sur les îles semblait quelques fois paradisiaque, il y avait des années où les tempêtes s'enchaînaient, les récoltes étaient détruites et vivre avec la faim était tout ce que les habitants pouvaient faire. Elle se souvenait de cette famine qui avait été meurtrière. Elle était très jeune. Mais elle se rappelait avec une acuité parfaite le goût fade du poisson qu'ils avaient dû se contenter pendant près d'un an.

La jeune femme regarda ses mains posées sur ses jambes sans les voir. Étant donné que la Triforce était de nouveau complète et cacher dans l'ancien royaume, que ses souvenirs ainsi que sa véritable identité lui avaient été révélés, peut-être était-il temps de reprendre son rôle de princesse. Et de protéger son peuple. Même si, en faisant cela, elle se plaçait dans la mire des méchants qui n'attendaient que le dévoilement de son existence. Était-ce cela que les déesses tentaient de lui faire comprendre ? Tous ces évènements, ces rêves et ses discussions étaient les moyens qu'elles avaient utilisés pour faire avancer les choses ?

- Alors ? s'exclama soudainement Arielle mettant fin à son cheminement de pensées.

Tetra resta immobile à fixer son interlocutrice qui répliqua :

- Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je ne te demande pas un nouveau royaume, je veux juste savoir qui tu es !

- Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau si je comprends bien ? questionna Tetra sans espoir.

- Non ! dit-elle sans hésitation.

- Seize générations, répondit le capitaine penaude après quelques instants. Seize générations que moi et mes ancêtres jouons aux pirates pour cacher notre réel héritage.

Arielle cacha tant bien que mal un sourire et dit :

- Je n'arrive même pas à être surprise tellement c'était prévisible. Je veux dire, tout convergeait vers toi !

- Hé ! s'exclama Tetra. Ne va pas crier ça sur les toits ! Pas immédiatement au moins ! J'ai déjà assez d'un méchant qui me tourne autour !

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il sait que tu es la...

- Arrête de prononcer ce mot ! grogna le capitaine.

Princesse ! songea rapidement Tetra. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus démodé que ce mot ?

- Et oui, il le sait, continua-t-elle. J'ai utilisé mon arc contre ce monstre et il contient le pouvoir des déesses.

Arielle poussa un soupir de déception et les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent la pluie tombée au-dehors silencieusement.

- Je vais le trouver, dit soudainement le capitaine.

La jeune soeur de Link se tourna vers elle avec un regard interrogatif et l'aînée ajouta tout bas :

- Le royaume. Dès que cette histoire est finie, je vais partir à sa recherche. Je vais tout faire pour que mon peuple ne meure plus de faim.

Elle grogna avant d'ajouter :

- Ton frère est tout aussi bien de me suivre !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! ria Arielle. Et je fais aussi partie du voyage !

Tetra lui fit un sourire de gratitude jusqu'à ce que la cadette demande :

- Est-ce que je dois t'appeler princesse maintenant ?

- Non ! s'écria Tetra. Ou bien je te lance par-dessus bord une fois sur mon bateau !


	8. Chapter 8

Plus la fin de l'histoire approche, plus je m'impatiente. Je fais toujours une relecture avant de publier, pour enlever le plus d'erreurs, mais il en reste tout le temps...c'est un combat perdu d'avance dans mon cas...mais bon, bonne lecture !

8

_ Tetra boudait les yeux fixés sur le sol. Elle faisait tout pour paraître de mauvaise humeur même si tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était d'éclater en sanglot et de s'agripper au jeune Gonzo qui à ses côtés, lui jetait un coup d'oeil à toutes les secondes. Elle détestait la vigie et sa stupide mère avait décidé que l'envoyer là-haut l'aiderait à taire ses demandes farfelues et son incessant badinage. Elle releva la tête doucement et fixa l'horizon lointain. Elle sentit le sang quitter son visage et son regard glissa immédiatement sur ses pieds._

_ - Respire Tetra, dit Gonzo avec sa voix inégale d'adolescent._

_ - Je ne veux pas rester ici, répondit-elle entre ses dents._

_ Le garçon ne trouva rien à répondre et garda le silence en lançant un regard désolé à la fillette._

_ Pourquoi sa mère ne voulait-elle pas rester sur la terre ferme ? Elle était un capitaine ! Elle pouvait ordonner ce qu'elle voulait à tous ses matelots à son service non ? pensa la jeune fille pleine de déception. Elle attrapa sa chaine et glissa ses doigts sur le triangle en or, profitant de la faible chaleur que le pendentif dégageait._

_ - Je veux habiter sur la terre ferme, dit-elle soudain à son unique compagnon._

_ Celui-ci se tourna vers elle curieux et elle poursuivit avec certitude :_

_ - Je vais trouver un gigantesque royaume et bâtir un énorme château ! Et je vais être une princesse ! Tout le monde va être gentil avec moi ! Et plus jamais je ne retournerai sur un bateau !_

_ Gonzo lui sourit et dit en regardant l'horizon :_

_ - Si tu veux habiter un tel royaume, tu vas devoir en premier lieu le chercher. Et pour ça, il va te falloir t'habituer à la vie sur un bateau._

_ Elle réfléchit quelques instants et dit :_

_ - Tu as raison._

_ Elle leva son visage de nouveau sur l'horizon et se força à regarder l'ensemble de l'océan sans broncher. Mais elle était effrayée par toute cette grandeur qui la faisait se sentir si minuscule. Sa main serra le gilet de son voisin qui ne réagit pas._

_ - Quand je vais avoir mon royaume, dit-elle en plissant des yeux sous le soleil qui s'était glissé hors des nuages, est-ce que tu vas rester avec moi ?_

_ - Avec joie, dit-il en souriant. Honnêtement, plusieurs vont vouloir rester avec toi dans ce nouveau royaume._

_ - Oui ! Mais toi, tu vas pouvoir avoir plein d'aventures avec toutes les femmes du royaume parce que tu vas être un chevalier ! _

_ Gonzo se racla la gorge et passa une main dans les cheveux mal à l'aise._

_ - C'est vrai que mon papa est mort parce qu'il avait trop d'aventures avec les femmes ? reprit-elle en chuchotant._

_ Il s'étouffa un moment avant de dire :_

_ - Veux-tu que je te raconte la légende du héros de Temps ?_

_ - Oui ! sautilla la jeune fille un énorme sourire aux lèvres._

_ Sauver, songea l'adolescent._

OoOoO

Link était ENFIN seul. Joël s'était fait mordre par une araignée inoffensive, mais il avait exagéré le danger d'une telle morsure pour que celui-ci retourne auprès d'Arielle et le laisse tranquille. Il s'était par la même occasion débarrassé du prince Scaff et de son attitude légèrement supérieure qui avait fini par venir à bout de sa patience. Il avait aussi récupéré son épée qu'une stupide souche lui avait volée. Les créatures vivant dans les bois n'avaient aucun sens du combat et l'attaquaient toujours par surprise pour s'enfuir tout aussi rapidement. Si son épée frappait souvent l'air, il arrivait malheureusement qu'un tronc se retrouve dans son chemin. Ça lui avait pris une heure, sous les rires du prince Scaff, pour libérer son épée d'une telle situation. Bref, maintenant il était sûr d'avoir compris la logique de ce fameux labyrinthe d'arbres qui lui faisait perdre son temps ces deux derniers jours. Et par la même occasion, avait provoqué un débat interminable entre le trio d'hommes qui chacun voulait prendre un itinéraire différent. Il se dirigeait d'un pas assuré dans les bois lorsqu'un bruit d'aile se fit entendre au-dessus de sa tête et il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Je t'avais dit de rester avec Joël pour t'assurer que tout allait bien ! ne pût-il s'empêcher de s'écrier à la vue du prince Scaff.

Tetra se laissa tomber à ses côtés sans un mot alors que le prince répondait :

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul ici !

- Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide ! répliqua-t-il.

Il avait l'impression d'être jugé au moindre mouvement ! ragea-t-il intérieurement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était considéré comme un héros qu'il savait instantanément quoi faire dans n'importe quelle situation !

- Est-ce qu'on peut juste traverser cette forêt et trouver ce qui dégage cette énergie ? s'impatienta Tetra.

Elle se dirigea sans attendre vers le labyrinthe en se plaignant d'un mal de tête et Link se tourna vers le Piaf.

- Retourne auprès de Joël et assure-toi qu'il va bien, ordonna-t-il. Ne reviens que si l'on t'appelle ou l'état de Joël s'aggrave.

Ce qui n'arriverait pas, songea-t-il intérieurement.

- Entendu, dit le prince Scaff d'un air digne.

Link se dirigea alors vers Tetra qui l'attendait et sans un mot, elle lui emboita le pas. Tout à ses pensées bourrues, il ne remarqua qu'après quelques heures de marches que Tetra était inhabituellement silencieuse. Elle avait eu une panoplie d'occasion de le réprimander, que ce soit lorsqu'ils étaient tombés par inadvertance dans une mare de boue. Ou bien lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés par surprise près d'un nid d'araignées. Et encore, la fois où ils avaient tourné en rond pendant pratiquement une heure avant que Link ne se rende compte que ça faisait dix fois qu'il passait devant le même arbre. Et un peu inquiet, il arrêta d'avancer et se tourna vers la jeune femme pour demander :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Et Tetra lui répondit un peu sèchement :

- Et bien, j'ai eu droit à plusieurs révélations et j'essaie de m'en remettre.

- Quelles révélations ? dit-il sur la défensive.

Elle haussa les épaules en ne le quittant pas du regard.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi alors ? interrogea-t-il.

Le visage de Tetra devint pensif et elle commença doucement :

- Sincèrement, dit-elle. Crois-tu qu'il serait possible qu'il y ait un autre royaume ? Comme celui d'Hyrule ?

Surpris, il répondit honnêtement :

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu as déjà pensé le chercher ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'exclama penaud :

- J'ai toujours pensé que je finirais pêcheur et que je me construirais une petite maison pour y fonder une famille sur l'île d'Aurore.

Tetra eut l'air surprise.

- Et tu aimerais ça ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Je...je sais pas, rétorqua-t-il hésitant.

Pas vraiment, pensa-t-il intérieurement. L'île d'Aurore est plutôt minuscule. Toutes les îles le sont d'ailleurs.

- Je crois que si tu partais à la recherche de ce royaume, je te suivrais. Sans hésitation.

Bonne réponse, songea-t-il heureux en voyant le minuscule sourire que Tetra lui fit. Il s'avança tout près et posa ses doigts sur la joue de jeune femme. Elle leva son visage et il dit tout bas :

- Tu es jolie lorsque tu souris.

Ses pommettes se colorèrent de rouge et elle dévia son regard en reculant pour s'exclamer d'une voix aiguë :

- Oui bon, nous ne sommes plus très loin de la source d'énergie ! On devrait se mettre en route !

Et sur ce, elle s'élança dans la forêt.

OoOoO

- Merde, se dit Tetra tout bas caché derrière un arbre. D'où est-ce que ça sort ?

Plus loin, un Link en sueur s'enfuyait en jurant d'une espèce de mollusque rouge qui l'avait pris en chasse. Ce monstre n'aurait pas été si impressionnant s'il n'avait pas eu dix fois la taille du jeune homme et une immunité contre son épée qui ne faisait que s'enfoncer dans sa chair molle. Elle pouvait sentir la même énergie que sur la pieuvre qu'ils avaient combattu sur l'océan et elle serra les dents. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu à la chercher longtemps. Si l'on considère le fait que Link n'avait pas nécessairement un sens de l'orientation parfait et qu'il les avait faits tourné en rond un moment pour rien. Non, la créature était apparue devant eux lorsque la forêt s'était ouverte sur une petite prairie.

- Trouver, murmura-t-elle en fixant un sceau sur la créature à environ trois mètres du sol.

Assurément, c'était le point faible de cette créature. Une plus grande concentration d'énergie était cachée derrière cette difformité de peau ressemblant à un symbole tracé à même la chair.

- Link ! s'écria-t-elle en sortant de sa cachette pour courir dans sa direction. Dans son dos, à trois mètres du sol ! Frappe à cet endroit !

Il avait compris rapidement et après avoir accompli une roulade, il s'était retrouvé derrière le monstre pour empaler l'endroit indiqué. Sauf que...

- Eurk ! Mon bras ! cria-t-il dégouté en voyant son membre ainsi que l'épée totalement immergée dans le mollusque.

- Je t'ai dit à trois mètres ! hurla Tetra en constatant qu'il avait visé le deux mètres tout au plus.

- Je fais ce que je...Ah !

La créature se secouait pour tenter de faire sortir l'intrus et Tetra accourut vers le jeune homme qui, toujours coincé, se faisait balancer d'un côté et de l'autre comme un vulgaire sac. Elle tenta de lui prendre le bras pour le sortir de cette impasse, mais réussit seulement à se prendre un coup de poing au visage de sa part alors que la créature gigotait de plus belle. Elle s'écroula au sol, sonnée, sa tempe battant douloureusement, et crut entendre Link s'excuser au loin. Malgré la douleur qui résonnait à sa tête, elle se redressa soudainement lorsque ses pieds furent frôlés par le monstre tout près. À quatre pattes sur le sol, elle s'enfuit maladroitement et se leva dans sa course pour se tourner au moment où Link faisait un vol plané et s'écroulait lamentablement dans un buisson. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le coup à la tête qu'elle avait reçu qui lui faisait cet effet, mais deux sentiments opposés se tracèrent un chemin dans ses entrailles. D'un côté, elle était extrêmement fâchée. Qui ose lever la main sur son visage et s'en sortir à bon compte ? De l'autre, le calme gardait sa place. Ce qui provoqua l'émergence d'une autre émotion. La dignité. Quelle était cette chose qui sans scrupule s'attaquait à son royaume et à ses habitants ? Croyait-on qu'elle laisserait en liberté une telle énergie sans s'y opposer ?

Le mollusque se dirigeait vers Link, qui s'était tout juste redressé, lorsqu'une boule de feu explosa dans son dos. Il hurla de douleur et se tourna vers Tetra qui, légèrement accroupie, formait une seconde boule de feu dans ses mains.

- Tu aimes ça ? questionna la jeune femme en souriant moqueusement.

Dans un cri de rage, le monstre s'avança vers elle et le capitaine lança la seconde boule de feu en plein dans le visage de la créature qui cria de nouveau. Tetra se préparait à fuir lorsque le mollusque s'écroula durement sur le sol, atterrissant presque aux pieds de la jeune femme. Dans le dos du monstre, une épée était fichée et à cet endroit s'échappait un filet de fumée violette qui sans surprise, prit la forme d'un jeune homme. Elle sortit un poignard de sa chemise qu'elle plaça défensivement devant elle en reculant de quelques pas.

- La princesse Zelda a toujours été réputée pour être une jeune femme fougueuse, répondit le nouveau venu en se glissant en face d'elle. Mais je dois avouer que dans cette vie-ci, vous vous surpassez ma chère.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-elle impérativement.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles et le diamant rouge ornant le turban sur sa tête s'illumina légèrement.

- Vaati, très chère Zelda, répondit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. J'attends avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre.

- Tetra ! s'écria Link plus loin.

Le dénommé Vaati s'évaporait déjà en fumée et le mollusque se décomposait, lorsque Link arriva à sa hauteur après avoir repris son épée.

- Qui était-ce?

- Le même homme qui est apparu sur mon bateau, dit Tetra en laissant la tension la quitter.

L'énergie maléfique qui planait sur la forêt avait subitement disparu et seule restait la vieille magie familière qui protégeait les lieux. Elle rangea son poignard et fixa l'endroit où le monstre, maintenant en poussière, jonchait le sol.

- Il sait qui tu es, reprit Link.

- Ouais, dit-elle en soupirant. Il y a trop de gens qui savent que je suis la princesse.

- Pas tant que ça, encouragea le jeune homme.

- Ta soeur sait, répliqua-t-elle. Et probablement Joël maintenant. Et tout mon équipage aussi. Et ce...Vaati.

Elle se tourna vers Link et reprit :

- Il a connu une de mes ancêtres. Je ne crois pas que c'était celle de l'époque du royaume d'Hyrule avant l'inondation.

- Vaati hein ? dit Link en croisant les bras. Certain que c'était un homme ? Ces habits étaient plutôt féminins de mon point de vue.

Tetra haussa un sourcil et répliqua :

- Et bien il a une voix d'homme vraiment sexy à mon avis. Pas de poitrine. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder sous la ceinture par contre. Mais je suis sûr que c'est un homme.

Une moue sur le visage Link maugréa :

- Une voix sexy ? Comment fait-on pour avoir une voix sexy ?

- Oh arrête avec ça ! s'exclama Tetra impatiente.

Elle dévisagea ses mains qu'elle avait soulevées à la hauteur de son visage, jusqu'à ce que Link dise tout haut ce qu'elle pensait silencieusement :

- Tu n'es pas brulée. Comment as-tu réussi à créer des boules de feu sans te brûler ?

Il reprit après quelques secondes :

- Attend, comment as-tu créé ces boules de feu de toute façon ?

- Pourquoi je ne me suis pas amusée à en créer plus tôt ? ria-t-elle pleine de fierté.

- Tu te rends compte que déjà tes matelots doivent éviter les lampions lorsque tu es fâchée, maintenant ils vont devoir abandonner le navire !

- Quelqu'un doute de mon contrôle à ce que je vois, bouda Tetra.

- Seulement en certaines circonstances.

Il rit doucement et elle le dévisagea en baissant ses mains.

- Comment on a fini dans le même lit déjà ? dit-elle découragée.

- Mon charme, répliqua Link en tournant habilement l'épée dans sa main gauche, malgré la substance dégoulinante qui la recouvrait.

Elle roula les yeux, lui fit un croche-pied qui le fit tomber sur le derrière et ordonna :

- Sortons de cette forêt, j'ai hâte de retourner sur mon navire !

- Hé ! répliqua Link en se relevant.

Il dépoussiéra son pantalon et maugréa :

- Quelle façon ingrate de remercier le héros d'avoir tué un monstre de ses mains nues.

- Tu avais une épée, argua Tetra en s'enfonçant dans la forêt et en suivant par la même occasion le chemin du retour.

- J'ai tué le monstre, c'est ce qui compte, dit-il en la précédant.

- Sérieusement, tu veux un merci ?

- Oui.

- Ok, merci. On peut accélérer maintenant ?

- Peut-être que je voulais quelque chose d'un peu plus gratifiant finalement.

- Link, s'impatienta Tetra, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle regarda ses épaules s'affaisser et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il dit tout bas :

- Non, laisse. Ça va.

- Toi et moi savons que tu mens, mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire, arrête de m'énerver avec ça.

Il obéit à sa demande à sa plus grande déception et, après plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse, elle agrippa sa main pour l'arrêter. Il se tourna face à elle et elle dit :

- D'où est-ce que tu sors cet air de chien battu ? Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux demander ! Ce qui peut arriver de pire c'est que je te dise non !

Tetra observa ses yeux verts glissant vers leurs mains liés et remonter ensuite sur son visage. Elle connaissait ce regard. Elle pouvait sentir son bas-ventre se réchauffer.

- Non sérieusement ? dit-elle en souriant en coin.

- Ce...ce n'était pas juste une aventure d'un soir ? demanda-t-il subitement, un peu d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Que...non ! répondit Tetra en perdant son sourire. Je veux dire...

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? songea-t-elle. Elle n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner. Elle n'était sûre de rien. D'absolument rien. Il avait toutefois droit à la vérité et elle reprit donc sous le regard inquisiteur du jeune homme :

- Pour moi, nous deux, c'est plus qu'une petite aventure. Tu es quelqu'un d'important ok ?

Un sourire heureux apparu sur les lèvres du jeune homme jusqu'à ce que celles-ci se posent sur celles de la femme qui s'entre-ouvrirent de surprise.

- Ok ! Ok ! supplia Tetra alors qu'il s'éloignait pour s'attaquer à son cou. Pas de sexe dans les bois ! Trop de bestioles et le sol est humide, je ne veux...Arrête Link !

Il avait déjà glissé ses mains sous son chandail et elle ferma les yeux en soupirant.


	9. Chapter 9

Et une suite, bonne lecture !

9

Tetra savait qu'elle devait donner l'ordre de mettre le cap sur l'île de la Terre. Toutefois, elle retardait l'inévitable. Il y avait quelque chose qui la tracassait. Elle regarda la fiole emplie du liquide violet, que Dichopsis la petite créature de la forêt lui avait donné, d'un oeil méfiant. Elle se résigna toutefois en soupirant et versa le contenu dans une tasse pour y ajouter un peu d'eau et dilué le tout. L'odeur était loin d'être désagréable et pouvait même être considérée comme appétissante. Arielle se tourna dans le lit en poussant un long soupir et le capitaine sut qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Certains matelots se promenaient déjà sur le pont en ce début de matinée et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Gonzo ordonner de lever l'ancre. Rapidement, elle posa la tasse sur le bureau et accourut hors de ses quartiers. Le soleil l'aveugla quelques secondes, mais elle trouva rapidement Link à côté de son capitaine en second qui lui lança un regard penaud. Elle grimpa les escaliers en trois mouvements et se retrouva devant les deux hommes à les dévisager sévèrement, les mains sur ses hanches.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as ordonné de lever l'ancre ? demanda-t-elle poliment à Gonzo.

L'homme massif pointa du doigt Link qui s'expliqua aussitôt :

- J'ai simplement demandé de préparer le bateau à naviguer vers l'île de la Terre. C'est là que l'arbre Mojo a dit avoir senti la force négative, non ?

- Ça ne te donne pas le droit de donner des ordres sur mon bateau, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je pensais que tu dormais, maugréa Link. Et je n'ai pas donné d'ordre, j'ai juste signalé à Gonzo que c'était notre prochaine destination.

Tetra lança un regard au matelot qui baragouina une excuse et quitta les lieux sans demander son reste. Le bateau avait déjà pris de la vitesse et Link plaça ses mains sur la barre pour garder la bonne direction.

- On ne peut pas partir maintenant, dit-elle à son intention.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi ! ragea-t-elle en se détournant pour retourner dans ses quartiers.

Link lui agrippa le bras et la retint de force.

- Tetra ! Il faut se rendre là-bas le plus tôt possible ! Tu le sais bien comme moi ! Imagines-tu si cette force signifie qu'un monstre dangereux se promène sur l'île ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que c'est une bonne idée, maugréa-t-elle à contrecoeur.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Link surpris.

Tetra se gratta l'arête du nez tout en réfléchissant.

- C'est juste, commença-t-elle mal à l'aise, que je trouve ça étrange.

Link haussa un sourcil, la pressant de continuer.

- C'est comme si les monstres nous attendaient ! indiqua Tetra impatiente. Je serais même prête à parier que si nous n'allons pas sur l'île de la Terre, le monstre, s'il y en a un, nous trouverait d'un moyen ou d'un autre !

- Et bien, hasarda Link, c'est une théorie intéressante...

La jeune femme grogna alors qu'il poursuivait :

- Mais il va falloir affronter ce monstre tôt ou tard, donc autant s'y rendre immédiatement.

- Et bien, contesta Tetra, je suis le capitaine et pour le moment je décide de rester ici. Donc, tu préviens mes matelots !

- À quoi tu joues ? riposta-t-il. Si je me souviens bien, hier sur l'île aux Forêts tu avais hâte d'en finir non ? Alors, pourquoi...

- Link ! coupa-t-elle excédé en voyant ses matelots rigoler au loin devant leur joute verbale. Tu es mieux de faire ce que j'ai dit ! Sinon je promets que d'ici trois secondes, il va y avoir un passager de moins sur ce navire !

Link fit la moue en haussant un sourcil. Et il se prit une boule de feu sur la poitrine. Reculant de plusieurs pas maladroitement, il se retrouva tout près de la rambarde et Tetra n'eut qu'à le pousser pour qu'il trébuche de l'autre côté. Derrière elle, le rire de ses matelots emplit l'air, mais elle n'arriva pas à être satisfaite en voyant la silhouette de Link émerger de la mer, déjà loin derrière le bateau. Ils avançaient à une bonne vitesse et à moins qu'elle n'ordonne l'arrêt du navire, il ne pourrait jamais les rattraper.

- Tetra, dit Gonzo derrière elle.

Elle se tourna dans sa direction pour constater qu'il avait repris sa position devant la barre.

- J'ordonne l'arrêt du navire ? dit-il patiemment.

Elle laissa son regard glisser sur la mer et arrêta ses yeux sur une petite île tout près.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, prévint Gonzo en suivant le fil de ses pensées.

- Il a défié mon autorité ! s'insurgea-t-elle le visage encore rouge de frustration.

- Ça partait d'une bonne intention, répliqua-t-il. Il veut te protéger en détruisant ce monstre.

- Arrête de le défendre...

- Arielle ! coupa la voix paniquée de Joël sur le pont inférieur.

Tetra lança un regard interrogateur à Gonzo qui haussa les épaules. Elle s'avança vers le centre du bateau pour voir à la sortie de ses quartiers la petite soeur de Link couché lamentablement sur le sol à essayer de trouver son air alors que Joël tentait de la redresser. Tetra se précipita en bas des escaliers dans sa direction.

- Arielle ? dit Tetra en s'agenouillant en face du jeune matelot.

Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains et détecta aussitôt la fièvre. Les yeux fermés, la cadette inspirait difficilement en fronçant ses sourcils sous la douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en fixant Joël.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en disant :

- J'en sais rien ! Je l'ai vu s'écrouler en sortant de vos quartiers !

Toutefois, elle sembla lentement se détendre et Tetra la dévisagea d'un oeil perplexe. Jusqu'à ce que la petite soeur de Link ouvre les yeux.

- Nom d'un...s'écria Joël en se reculant.

Ce qui fit que Arielle s'écroula totalement sur le sol en lançant un juron, n'ayant plus personne pour la soutenir. Tetra, surprise, observa les yeux de la jeune femme dont les iris étaient devenus un jaune d'or. Celle-ci lui lança un regard meurtrier et Tetra leva les bras dans les airs en s'exclamant :

- C'est lui qui t'as lâché, pas moi !

- Tu voulais m'empoisonner ? répliqua Arielle en se levant d'un bond souple.

Le capitaine se redressa lentement à sa suite en demandant :

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Du stupide jus de fruits que tu as laissé trainer sur ton bureau ! C'est quoi ton problème ? On ne laisse pas trainer du poison partout !

- Attend un peu, répliqua Tetra. Il n'y a pas de jus sur ce bateau, sauf s'il contient de l'alcool et honnêtement, je ne laisse rien sur mon bureau qui pourrait se renverser et...

- Et bien, coupa la petite soeur de Link en lui agrippant fermement le bras et tirant le capitaine vers ses quartiers lui occasionnant une grimace de douleur.

Elle botta la porte qui s'ouvrit et pointa le bureau où une tasse vide était renversée.

- Et ça ?

Par toutes les déesses ! s'alarma Tetra. Elle avait bu le breuvage de l'arbre Mojo !

- Ce n'était pas du poison, dit-elle lentement.

Elle se tourna vers Arielle lentement et la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Celle-ci la regardait de haut, ayant quelques centimètres de plus que le capitaine. Elle soupira devant le regard perplexe de Tetra et dit en faisant la moue :

- Je me sens bizarre.

Elle regarda aux alentours et s'exclama :

- Où est mon frère ?

- Le capitaine l'a lancé par-dessus bord ! ria un matelot.

- Quoi ? s'écria Arielle scandalisée.

- Il a défié mon autorité, expliqua Tetra posément. Il méritait ce qui lui est arrivé.

La petite soeur de Link se précipita sur le côté du navire et, appuyée sur la rambarde, regarda à l'arrière de bateau, pour découvrir son frère plus loin se dirigeant à la nage vers la minuscule île.

- Pourquoi le bateau ne change pas de direction pour aller le chercher ? demanda d'une voix contenue Arielle en plantant ses yeux jaunes dans ceux bleus de Tetra.

Qu'est-ce que Dichopsis lui avait dit ? chercha frénétiquement dans sa mémoire le capitaine. Une potion pour augmenter ses pouvoirs et trouver les réponses.

- Pour laisser le temps au cerveau lent de ton frère d'accepter le fait que je suis l'unique capitaine de ce navire, dit-elle distraitement.

Est-ce que cette potion marchait aussi pour Arielle ? se demanda Tetra. Elle avait eu un effet, la preuve était les yeux jaunes qui précédemment avaient été verts. Elle était sûre d'avoir vu cette couleur quelque part ! Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où ! Qui dans ses connaissances avaient les iris de cette couleur éclatante ?

- Tu es sérieuse ? s'exclama soudainement Arielle. Franchement ! C'est Link ! Je suis sûre qu'il voulait bien faire ! Tu dois aller le chercher !

- Tu mériterais que je t'envoie sur cette minuscule île avec ton frère ! grogna Tetra. Ce breuvage était pour moi ! Pour augmenter mes pouvoirs et comprendre qui est ce Vaati !

- Oh ! soupira tristement Arielle de manière sarcastique. Je suis vraiment désolée !

Plusieurs matelots retinrent leurs souffles et Tetra dévisagea, éberluée, son interlocutrice alors que Joël hésitait entre s'interposer entre les deux femmes ou fuir.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? dit le capitaine sous le choc. On a tous failli mourir à cause de ce Vaati !

- Je sais ! répliqua Arielle en faisant la moue. Et je m'excuse d'avoir bu cette potion ! Mais toi, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner mon frère sur une île déserte !

- Il a désobéi à un ordre ! riposta Tetra.

- Arrête de jouer à la princesse, se moqua Arielle un sourire en coin.

- Je suis une princesse !

Tetra entendit ses matelots retenir leurs souffles et elle s'écria à la ronde :

- Vous allez arrêter de faire comme si vous ne le saviez pas !

- Est-ce qu'on peut vous appeler princesse maintenant ? rigola un matelot.

- Je te suggère de te cacher avant qu'elle ne voit ton visage, murmura le membre de l'équipage à côté.

- Et maintenant quoi ? dit Arielle en haussant un sourcil. On attend que tu te calmes pour pouvoir aller chercher Link ?

- Exactement, répliqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras.

Elle fût surprise par la soeur de Link qui l'agrippa fermement pour l'attirer vers la rambarde tout près.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Tetra en colère en essayant de se libérer.

- Tu es ridicule, répondit la jeune femme. Et je t'aide à régler tes problèmes de couple avec mon frère.

- Oh non ! s'exclama le capitaine en comprenant qu'elle allait finir à la mer si elle ne se défendait pas.

Une petite gerbe de flammes explosa entre les deux femmes ce qui permit à Tetra de se libérer.

- Parce que tu crois que tu es la seule à pouvoir faire ça ? répliqua Arielle en riant.

Une flaque de glace apparue sous les pieds de Tetra qui trébucha sur le sol. Un nuage glacé explosa à sa droite ne lui laissant pas le choix de se protéger le visage. Elle fut rapidement attrapée par Arielle qui d'un geste vif la lança dans l'océan sans hésitation. Elle ressortit de l'eau en toussant pour fixer le bateau s'éloigner alors que la jeune soeur de Link lui envoyait la main joyeusement.

- Tu vas me remercier plus tard ! cria-t-elle.

Tetra observa un requin qui lui tournait autour et lâcha un cri de rage en lui envoya une gerbe de flammes ce qui le fit fuir. En plus de créer de la vapeur tout autour d'elle. Et soudainement, le souvenir qu'elle cherchait tant lui revint en mémoire.

- Les gérudos ! s'écria-t-elle. Les femmes gérudos ont les yeux jaunes !

Mais elle venait de se faire lancer dans l'océan. Par Arielle. Et elle était tellement fâchée qu'en nageant en direction de l'île, elle élabora une panoplie de scénario qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser de la jeune femme de la manière la plus humiliante qui soit. Même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait qu'elle n'agissait pas normalement étant donné la potion qu'elle avait ingurgitée.

OoOoO

Link avait récupéré son souffle quand il se décida enfin à se lever sur ses deux jambes. Il avait été obligé de nager longtemps pour atteindre la minuscule île. Si sur le coup, il avait été en colère que Tetra le jette par-dessus bord et qu'en plus, rien ne semblait prouvé que le bateau venait le récupérer, un bon quinze minutes de nage dans l'océan l'avait complètement épuisé. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il détecta la présence d'un autre nageur dans l'étendue d'eau, se dirigeant vers la minuscule île, il le regarda curieux sans pour autant accourir à sa rescousse. De toute façon, sa gentillesse aujourd'hui n'était pas appréciée à sa juste valeur. Il devina rapidement l'identité de la personne en question et surpris, il la dévisagea les cinq minutes qu'elle nagea vers lui pour finalement s'échouer sur le rivage pantelante. Tout comme il l'avait fait précédemment, elle resta étendue sur le dos, les yeux clos à reprendre son souffle. Link s'avança lentement vers elle, incertain du pourquoi de sa présence sur la minuscule île.

- Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes, dit-elle essoufflée en ouvrant les yeux.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il tout de même en regardant l'embarcation au loin qui semblait immobile. Il n'y a pas un monstre qui a pris d'assaut le navire ou quelque chose du genre ?

Tetra eut un léger rire en disant :

- Crois-tu ta soeur capable de détruire mon bateau ?

- Que...non ? hésita Link perplexe.

- Tout va bien alors.

Elle se redressa en position assise et continua :

- Mis à part le fait qu'elle vient de me lancer dans la mer.

Elle étira ses bras lentement.

- Tu as gagné, je la ramène chez ta grand-mère le plus tôt possible.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Link éberlué.

Arielle avait lancé Tetra par-dessus bord ? pensa-t-il. Comment avait-elle réussi à faire cela ?

- Dichopsis m'avait donné une potion à boire, expliqua Tetra en soupirant. C'était pour m'aider à me souvenir de Vaati et augmenter mes pouvoirs. Mais ta soeur l'a bu pendant que je te sermonnais sur le pont.

Le capitaine croisa les bras sur ta poitrine.

- Ça l'a transformé en gérudo si on peut dire, maugréa-t-elle.

- En quoi ? s'exclama Link apeuré que sa petite soeur soit devenue un monstre.

- C'était des femmes guerrières, à l'époque d'Hyrule, précisa Tetra devant son inquiétude. Et quand elle a su que je t'avais lancé par-dessus bord et bien, elle m'a rendu la pareille.

- Mais...elle ne sait même pas se battre !

- Grâce à la potion, maintenant elle le sait, soupira Tetra. Espérons que les effets se dissiperont assez vite, car j'ai l'impression que nous allons rester longtemps ici.

Tetra prit soin d'enlever sa veste pour l'étendre au soleil avant de se réfugier sous l'unique palmier de l'île. Link alla la rejoindre silencieusement et s'assit à ses côtés.

Le silence perdura une bonne heure jusqu'au moment où Tetra s'écroula sur le sol en soupirant longuement.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas lancé par-dessus bord, on n'en serait pas là, maugréa Link en croisant ses bras.

- Si tu n'avais pas désobéi, ça ne serait pas arrivé, répliqua Tetra.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant une autre heure, moment où leurs estomacs, à l'unisson, crièrent famine. Link croisa le regard de Tetra et ils éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est ridicule, dit Tetra en s'assoyant. Combien de temps veut-elle que nous restions ici ?

- Probablement le temps qu'on accomplisse ce pour quoi on est ici, suggéra Link. Elle a dit quelque chose avant de te lancer par-dessus bord ?

Il aurait tellement aimé voir cela, songea-t-il silencieusement.

- Hum...pensa Tetra tout haut. Régler nos problèmes de couple il me semble.

Ils se regardèrent longuement.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'excuser alors, dit Link après un moment.

- M'excuser ? contesta Tetra vexée. Tu as désobéi à mon ordre !

- Parce qu'il fallait se rendre sur l'île de la Terre ! Tu le sais bien !

- Je t'ai demandé d'attendre !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais pourquoi ! Je te l'ai expliqué !

- Ça ne te donnait pas le droit de me lancer par-dessus bord !

- J'avais totalement le droit ! Tu manquais de respect envers ton supérieur hiérarchique et tu méritais d'être remis à ta place !

- Mon supérieur hiérarchique ? se choqua Link. Je croyais que...nous deux...nous deux c'était...

Tetra haussa un sourcil devant son hésitation.

- D'accord ! s'écria-t-il en se levant énervé. Je suis désolé d'avoir désobéi et ça n'arrivera plus, capitaine !

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas en souhaitant rageusement d'avoir été sur une île plus grande. S'il entendit Tetra grogner derrière lui, il l'ignora et s'assit sur la minuscule plage en regardant les remous de l'océan.

Peut-être qu'une heure s'écoula encore lorsque Tetra, sans avertissement, cria à contrecoeur :

- Ok ! Je m'excuse de t'avoir lancé dans l'océan ! T'es content ?

Il resta silencieux.

- Merde Link ! Mon équipage riait de moi ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Que je joue à la femme soumise ?

Elle se leva et se plaça en face de lui même si cela lui obligea à tremper ses chaussures dans l'océan.

- C'est ce que je suis pour toi ? Ton matelot ? grogna Link les bras toujours croisés.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça ! Et que tu signifies plus que ça ! C'est juste que...

Elle serra les poings en sautillant de frustration sur place.

- Que quoi ? demanda Link devant son hésitation.

- Je ne sais pas comment agir ok ? s'écria-t-elle. J'ai toujours été celle qui dirigeait les opérations ! Je ne peux pas te laisser prendre ma place ainsi !

- Je ne veux pas prendre ta place ! rectifia Link impatient. Je voulais juste...

- Je sais ce que tu voulais ! coupa Tetra d'un ton sec.

- Ok, j'ai eu tort de ne pas t'écouter, répondit Link maussade. Je l'ai un peu cherché.

- Bon génial, dit Tetra en croisant les bras. On peut dire que nous sommes réconciliés ?

- Je crois bien, répondit Link.

Ils se tournèrent à l'unisson vers le navire en cherchant à voir si celui-ci bougeait.

- Les voiles restent fermées, dit le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? Qu'on se donne un câlin ? se moqua Tetra.

Link se tourna vers elle en tentant de rester sérieux avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- J'ai juste envie de frapper quelqu'un alors je te conseille de garder tes distances, grogna le capitaine en s'éloignant.

Link sourit avec malice et l'agrippa par la taille pour se prendre immédiatement un coup dans les côtes.

- Bataille générale ! s'écria Tetra en sautant sur son dos.


	10. Chapter 10

J'ai fini la fameuse "relecture", donc je publie les deux derniers chapitres. (Oui, oui, c'est la fin !) J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'ai eu à l'écrire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

10

- Link, tu dois dire quelque chose ! pleurnicha Arielle à ses côtés.

Assis dans la cuisine, les bras croisés sur la table, il fixa sa petite soeur en tentant de garder son sérieux.

- Que veux-tu que je dise ? Tu as lancé Tetra dans l'océan. Tu es chanceuse qu'à son retour elle ne t'ait pas rendu la pareille.

- Mais ce n'était pas moi ! répéta la jeune femme en marchant de long en large dans la pièce. C'est comme si j'étais possédée par quelqu'un d'autre ! J'ai cassé le nez d'un matelot parce qu'il m'a traité de gentille fille et en plus, j'en ai battu trois autres en duel ! Parce que je m'ennuyais !

Un sourire en coin, Link regretta d'avoir manqué une telle scène. C'était tellement loin du comportement habituel de sa petite soeur qu'il avait de la difficulté à croire à ce qu'elle avait fait pendant son absence. Même s'il avait vu le matelot au nez cassé qui maintenant fuyait la présence de sa cadette et les trois autres qui avaient subi l'humiliation de se faire battre par une femme. Autre que Tetra.

- Je veux rester ici ! s'écria Arielle.

Elle tira rageusement une chaise vers elle pour s'installer en face de Link en faisant la moue.

- Je ne suis de toute façon pas la personne idéale pour parler en ta faveur. Moi et Tetra, nous nous sommes pratiquement entre-tués sur l'île. C'est une chance que vous soyez arrivés à ce moment-là. Parce qu'elle était sur le point de gagner.

- Pff, répliqua Arielle. Tu l'as laissée prendre le dessus pour te faire pardonner.

- Ça n'a pas fonctionné étant donné que je dois rester dans la cuisine.

- Pour me surveiller.

- Je crois qu'elle était fatiguée de t'entendre t'excuser.

- Elle n'avait pas l'air de me croire.

Link haussa les épaules et écouta d'une oreille distraite les remous de l'océan qui frappait la coque du navire. Ils n'étaient plus si loin de l'île de la Terre. Où une force maléfique avait élu domicile. C'était leur prochaine destination. Ensuite, direction l'île d'Aurore pour y laisser Arielle. En espérant qu'il ne doive pas y rester aussi.

Sa petite soeur soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux libres, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Laissons là se calmer ok ? dit Link doucement. On l'a tout de même humilié tous les deux aujourd'hui.

- Elle est la princesse et je l'ai jeté par-dessus bord sans remords.

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

- J'aurais tellement voulu voir cela ! dit Link entre deux rires.

- Je l'ai eu par surprise, décrivit Arielle. Je veux dire, c'est comme si soudainement, j'étais devenue une guerrière. Agile, rapide et forte ! Avec des pouvoirs magiques en plus ! J'aurais été curieuse de faire un vrai duel.

- Tu crois que tu aurais eu des chances de la vaincre ? demanda Link.

- Oh, pas un duel avec Tetra, répliqua Arielle. Avec toi plutôt. J'ai toujours voulu te défier. Et botter ton derrière de héros !

- Tu n'aimes pas tenir une épée dans tes mains ! riposta-t-il.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses traits lorsqu'elle précisa :

- Même sans épée, je suis sûre que j'aurais été un adversaire redoutable !

Nico débarqua dans la pièce avec une poche remplie de farine qu'il déposa sur la table entre les deux jeunes adultes.

- Tetra est vraiment fâchée, dit-il en s'installant aux côtés d'Arielle.

Link regarda sa petite soeur qui fit de même en déglutissant.

- Elle fixe l'océan sans bouger depuis des heures. Tous les matelots ont fait des commentaires désobligeants pour essayer de la sortir de sa torpeur, mais elle ne réagit pas, continua Nico.

- Alors, je n'ai vraiment aucune chance de rester ? dit tout bas Arielle.

- Et bien, répondit doucement Nico, je ne suis pas sûr que pour le moment, vous êtes la cause de son humeur.

Link regarda le matelot interrogativement et celui-ci reprit :

- Vous savez qu'elle a des dons prémonitoires...

- Oui, répondit Link immédiatement.

- Non ! répliqua Arielle surprise. Sérieusement ? Un peu comme tirer aux cartes ?

Nico eut un léger rire et précisa :

- On peut dire, mais sans les cartes. Enfin bon, son comportement du moment me fait penser qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Gonzo aussi le pense. Elle n'est pas comme lorsqu'elle fait ses cauchemars. Non, on a tous l'impression qu'elle est sur ses gardes.

- Alors on doit se débrouiller pour qu'elle reste sur le navire lorsque nous arriverons à l'île de la Terre, décida Link.

Nico approuva de la tête, satisfait.

- C'est ce que nous pensions, ajouta-t-il.

Il se leva pour reprendre son sac de farine.

- Crois-tu qu'il y ait un moyen pour que je puisse rester ici ? demanda précipitamment Arielle en voyant que Nico quittait la pièce.

- Et bien, ton frère est encore ici, alors il y a de l'espoir, l'encouragea le matelot.

Link soupira lorsqu'il vit sa petite soeur répondre au sourire de son interlocuteur. Il ne savait pas si Tetra l'autoriserait à rester après cette aventure par contre.

OoOoO

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tetra sursauta en entendant la voix de Link derrière elle.

- Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle en reprenant sa fouille dans la caisse qu'elle avait ouverte.

- Désolé, dit-il en s'appuyant sur d'autres boites.

La jeune femme sortit un miroir de la caisse et le regarda quelques secondes avant de le remettre à sa place et l'entourer d'un linge. Depuis le coucher du soleil, elle s'était réfugiée dans la cale du bateau. Réfugiée de quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Toutefois, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose se préparait. Là encore, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Mis à part le monstre qui les attendait sur l'île de la Terre. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était retrouvée à fouiller dans la marchandise de son embarcation pour trouver...quelque chose. N'importe quoi qui lui garantirait une protection contre ce qui se préparait. La présence de Link à ses côtés aidait déjà beaucoup, admit-elle en pensée. Ce serait par contre idiot de rester collée à lui simplement à cause d'une peur invisible. Elle fit la moue à la suite de ses pensées. Pas par peur, se corrigea-t-elle. Par prudence. Elle était juste prudente.

- Il se fait tard, dit-il en voyant qu'elle ne parlait pas.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle sortit un ocarina en bois, grossièrement taillé, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Dire qu'à une certaine époque, cet instrument était l'un des plus sacrés.

- Je peux voir ça ? demanda curieusement Link.

Elle lui tendit l'objet qu'il inspecta un long moment avant de le porter à ses lèvres pour en sortir une note loin d'être parfaite. Il prit rapidement plaisir à essayer les combinaisons possibles et écouter la note créée alors que Tetra poursuivit sa fouille. Elle tomba sur une panoplie d'objets, allant de rideaux, aux ustensiles tordus ainsi que plusieurs petites boites vides. Rien d'intéressant ne se trouvait dans cette caisse, se dit-elle penaude après avoir inspecté tout le contenu. Link s'arrêta de jouer lorsqu'elle remit le couvercle pour s'attaquer à une caisse un peu plus loin. Il prit le lampion à côté de lui et l'approcha de Tetra.

- Comment ça s'appelle ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est un ocarina, répondit Tetra distraitement. Peux-tu approcher le lampion plus près ?

Il accéda à sa demande et reprit :

- Je peux le garder un moment ?

Tetra eut un sourire et acquiesça en disant :

- Si tu le veux, il est à toi. Les objets ici sont destinés à être vendus au marché.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit-elle honnêtement.

- Si tu restes ici pour éviter d'être dans la même pièce que ma soeur, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Elle dort dans la cuisine avec Joël.

Tetra, un sourire aux lèvres, leva son regard moqueur vers Link qui répliqua :

- Je leur ai dit d'être responsables.

- Et tu crois que ça va fonctionner ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- J'ai aussi dit que je viendrais vérifier toutes les heures.

Elle éclata de rire en se moquant :

- En une heure, il peut s'en passer des choses !

- Sérieusement, dit Link en agitant les mains devant lui, c'est ma petite soeur et je ne veux pas savoir !

Tetra revint à la caisse en riant et continua sa fouille. Mais c'était peine perdue lorsqu'elle constata que celle-ci ne contenait que des draps trop épais pour cette saison. Elle s'étira en faisant tourner ses épaules et bailla longuement à la recherche d'une autre caisse qu'elle aurait épargnée de sa fouille.

- Combien de temps vas-tu encore rester ici ? demanda Link tranquillement.

Il s'était assis sur le sol et regardait son manège avec un air ennuyé.

- Rien ne t'oblige à rester, dit-elle en s'engouffrant entre deux énormes caisses.

Elle espérait toutefois qu'il ne quitte pas la pièce tout en se morigénant au même instant d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Le passage qu'elle avait emprunté s'ouvrait pour laisser place à une longue table emplie de vêtements. Plusieurs avaient glissé sur le sol et elle les ramassa pour les remettre sur le meuble. Elle regarda les autres malles tout autour, mais le peu de lumière ne lui permit pas de lire les inscriptions. De toute façon, ses yeux se faisaient lourds et elle savait que cette recherche resterait infructueuse, peu importe le temps qu'elle y mettrait. Jetant l'éponge mentalement, elle reprit le passage entre les caisses et trouva Link endormi, les bras croisés et le dos appuyé sur une colonne. Sans raison particulière, elle s'agenouilla doucement à côté pour l'observer. Le bateau voguait sur une mer calme et à cette heure tardive, les matelots pour la plupart dormaient, tandis que les autres sur le pont s'occupaient de veiller sur le navire. Seuls les craquements du bois et les vagues frôlant la coque remplissaient le silence. Et le souffle profond de Link.

Elle soupira longuement. S'en faisait-elle trop pour un évènement qui pourrait ne jamais avoir lieu ? Ça avait été une longue journée, se dit-elle. Link qui avait désobéi, Arielle qui avait vengé son frère, pour ensuite, s'excuser sans relâche. Était-ce si important qu'elle reste ou non sur le navire ? Tetra ne doutait pas de l'influence que la potion avait eue sur la jeune femme. Surtout après que Gonzo lui eut relaté les évènements qui avaient eu lieu pendant son absence. Pour le moment toutefois, elle pouvait retarder sa décision et continuer à torturer Arielle avec son silence.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol avant de les relever pour observer les mèches blondes du jeune homme qui lui cachaient le visage. Elle se sentait ridicule. Car en ce moment, elle ne songeait qu'à passer sa main dans ces cheveux probablement emmêlés. Et cacher son visage dans la nuque de ce héro. Elle détestait ces rares fois où l'insécurité venait à bout de tout son courage et surtout son orgueil. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir une fillette et ne rêvait que d'un gros câlin comme réconfort. Sa main se leva d'elle-même et effleura la joue de Link. Elle glissa sur une courte barbe invisible et la jeune femme observa ses yeux clignés plusieurs fois pour s'ouvrir lentement.

- Tetra ? dit-il d'une voix basse.

Elle le poussa doucement sur le sol et il se laissa docilement glisser sur le dos. Elle se colla alors à lui et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle devina son hésitation dans son immobilité, mais finalement, il se détendit et caressa distraitement son dos d'une main alors que de l'autre, il emprisonna ses doigts qui avaient glissé sur son torse. Tetra poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux. Juste cette nuit, se dit-elle. Sois cette petite fille juste cette nuit.

OoOoO

Link avait toujours eu l'illusion que Tetra était imposante en tant que personne. Toutefois, à ses côtés, elle était minuscule. Il faisait facilement une tête de plus qu'elle et il avait peut-être même le double de son poids. Même endormie dans ses bras, alors qu'il avait décidé de l'amener dans sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de repos, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, elle ne pesait rien. Le lampion accroché à sa ceinture réchauffait sa cuisse et il se dépêcha une fois sur le pont pour éviter que la fraîcheur du soir ne la réveille. Et aussi les matelots de nuit. Il se dirigea vers les quartiers du capitaine et s'arrêta net quand un membre de l'équipage apparut devant pour ouvrir la porte. Sans un commentaire. Juste un petit sourire. Link entra dans la pièce et entendit la porte derrière lui se refermer doucement. Il marcha vers le lit et déposa Tetra qui poussa simplement un soupir. Il prit le lampion dans ses mains et regarda le lit avec hésitation en se demandant s'il pouvait la rejoindre.

- Viens, dit-elle dans un murmure. Je ne veux pas être seule.

- Pourquoi ? chuchota-t-il légèrement inquiet.

Ce n'était tellement pas la Tetra qu'il connaissait. Toutefois, elle ne répondit pas à sa question et donna l'impression d'être profondément endormie. Il n'hésita toutefois plus et alla déposer le lampion sur le bureau pour ensuite l'éteindre. Il retourna auprès du lit et enleva ses bottes avant de s'installer aux côtés de la jeune femme qui se rapprocha.

_Il était sûr de s'être endormi assez rapidement, mais n'empêche que ce qu'il voyait en face de lui était tout aussi réel. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre exactement ce qui se passait. Aux quatre points cardinaux, se trouvaient maintenant des murs de pierre si hauts que c'en étaient étourdissants. Il avait l'impression d'être minuscule à l'intérieur de cette structure. Par de grandes vitrines, les rayons du soleil éclairaient la salle d'une lumière éclatante. Quelques débris jonchaient le sol un peu partout, mais rien n'avait plus d'importance en ce moment. Car elle était en face de lui. Zelda était tout près, à porter de main, et elle souriait de gratitude. Ses traits étaient fatigués, son visage sale et ses habits, qui lui avaient servi de camouflages pendant toutes ses années, étaient déchirés par endroits. Lui aussi souriait. Ses muscles endoloris, qui avaient dû porter la charge de sauver Hyrule ainsi que la princesse, pouvaient enfin se reposer. La paix était revenue. Et il pourrait rattraper le temps perdu juste à regarder ce visage de porcelaine qui l'avait hanté pendant toute cette aventure. Elle était une amie, une compagne et bien plus encore. Tellement plus qu'il ne savait comment l'exprimer. Seule restait l'envie de la regarder et de boire sa présence. Toutefois, son sourire de gratitude disparut. L'inquiétude étreignit alors sa poitrine qui se serra sous ses habits verts en lambeaux._

_ - Tu dois remettre l'épée dans son socle, dit-elle doucement._

_ Ces mots, même s'il en avait compris la signification, il avait l'impression de les entendre pour la première fois. Une autre langue, devina-t-il. Il n'était toutefois plus sûr de rien, car s'il savait qu'elle utilisait des mots qu'il n'avait jamais entendus, ces paroles restaient familières. Comme s'il les avait, lui aussi, utilisées toute sa vie. Malgré toute l'étrangeté de la situation, il continua de dévisager la princesse._

_ - Tu dois retourner à ton époque Link, continua Zelda._

_ Une indicible émotion, tristesse, colère et surprise tout à la fois l'envahit et les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il sentit son corps se mettre en mouvement de lui même et contourner lentement la princesse pour se diriger vers le piédestal où allait résider la légendaire épée du héros du Temps. C'était contre son gré. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit. Mais ses membres bougeaient sans son consentement. Il se retourna une fois, pour l'observer, pour chercher la moindre raison qui pourrait lui permettre de rester. Il croisa les yeux tristes de la princesse, ainsi que son sourire d'adieu qui lui déchira le coeur. Il se détourna et retira l'épée du fourreau attaché à son dos lorsqu'il fut en face du socle de pierre. L'abattement lui broya la poitrine et il hurla à lui-même de faire demi-tour, d'aller la rejoindre, de lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'expliquer clairement, trop d'émotions se bousculaient en lui, tentant de se frayer sans succès un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres pincées. Cependant, il voulait être avec elle. Elle était la raison de son existence._

_ Il empoigna l'épée à deux mains et pointa le bout sur le sol. Non ! songea-t-il. Ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi ! Il voulait rester ! Il devait lui dire ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il devait lui dire ! Avec un geste vif, l'épée reprit sa place dans le socle de pierre et une lumière aveuglante l'entoura, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Elle devait savoir pourtant. Ça ne pouvait être la fin !_

Lorsque Link ouvrit les yeux, il était désorienté. Les mots étaient encore coincés dans sa gorge et son esprit obnubilé par son départ. Il sauta sur le sol et ses pieds nus atterrirent sur une surface de bois ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Toutefois, il se souvint de Zelda. Il devait le lui dire. Avant de tout oublier. Les lieux ne lui étaient pas inconnus et il courut vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le vent frappa son visage et l'odeur salée s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Le ciel, rempli de nuages gris, cachait le soleil bas dans le ciel.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, dit soudainement une jeune femme à côté de lui, et je ne veux honnêtement pas le savoir, mais Tetra semble aller mieux aujourd'hui.

Il se tourna vers la voix et dévisagea son interlocutrice. Elle était habillée d'une robe bleue qui d'une certaine manière lui était bien connue et elle lavait des couverts sales dans une petite chaudière emplie d'eau, les empilant à côté lorsqu'ils étaient propres. Elle leva ses yeux verts dans sa direction qui se remplirent d'interrogation.

- Link ? Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Il paniqua. Il oubliait déjà. Cette vie prenait le pas sur l'autre. Les mots si importants qu'il gardait pour elle se volatilisaient sur le bout de sa langue, plus les secondes s'égrenaient. Il devait la trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Zelda ? dit-il rapidement. Ubi est Zelda ?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en demandant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Il regarda aux alentours avec un air désespéré. Il fit quelques pas sur le pont, cherchant du regard la silhouette de la princesse. Une main encercla la sienne et le tira dans une autre direction. Il se retourna surpris pour croiser la même jeune femme qui s'exclama :

- Elle est dans la cuisine, dit-elle en avançant rapidement pour prendre un couloir. Zelda est dans la cuisine.

Elle lui jeta un oeil curieux et continua sa course dans le couloir sombre en le trainant derrière. Il y avait une voute à leur droite et elle s'engouffra dans celle-ci pour s'arrêter dans une petite pièce. Elle libéra sa main et pointa une personne assise au bout d'une longue table, entourée par quelques hommes. Le soulagement envahit ses entrailles et il courut vers la princesse pour s'agenouiller à côté. Il eut le réflexe d'agripper son chapeau pour l'enlever, mais constata rapidement qu'il n'en portait pas. Sans se démonter, les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

- Te amo Zelda. Me velle esse manete, s'entendit-il dire.

Il l'aimait et il voulait rester avec elle. Les mots étaient maintenant sortis de sa bouche et la peur qui l'avait habité s'était évaporée. Les yeux bleus de la princesse s'agrandirent de stupeur et il répéta en plantant son regard dans le sien :

- Me velle esse manete. Juvo...

Il regarda alors vers le sol et ses épaules se courbèrent. Peut-être était-ce le choix des déesses qu'ils soient séparés. Peut-être même elle, la princesse d'Hyrule, n'y pouvait rien.

- Vos can manete, dit-elle doucement.

Il sentit son coeur exploser de joie dans sa poitrine. Ces simples mots signifiaient qu'il pouvait rester ! Il dut puiser dans tout son contrôle pour se retenir de l'enlacer et de la remercier profusément. Il releva le visage et répondit à son sourire. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle lui entoura le visage de ses deux mains et demanda :

- Nomen meum. Dic in.

Pourquoi lui demandait-elle de dire son nom ? pensa-t-il désorienté.

- Zelda, répondit-il spontanément.

- Iterum, lui dit-elle sérieusement pour qu'il répète.

- Zelda...répéta-t-il encore une fois en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme à la robe bleue s'était approchée et le dévisageait à la fois ébahie et inquiète. Les autres hommes, à qui il n'avait porté aucune attention, le regardaient de manière curieuse et intéressée. Leurs yeux se promenaient de lui à la princesse.

- Link. Iterum.

Il se tourna vers Zelda de nouveau et ouvrit la bouche pour répéter encore une fois, mais s'arrêta. C'était la princesse. Il n'en doutait point. Zelda n'était toutefois pas le nom qu'elle utilisait ici. Ce n'était pas Hyrule. La princesse attendait toutefois sa réponse et il répondit de nouveau en hésitant :

- Zelda ?

La jeune fille à côté remua et se plaça à côté de la princesse sans toutefois dire un mot. Arielle, pensa-t-il. Sa soeur ? Oui, c'était bien sa petite soeur ! À côté, dans les matelots qui le dévisageaient, il reconnut Nico et Gonzo. Tous ses souvenirs déferlèrent dans sa tête et il dit comme une révélation :

- Tetra ! Tu t'appelles Tetra !

- Bon sang, répliqua-t-elle en libérant son visage, tu en as mis du temps !

Il constata qu'il était à genoux en face à Tetra et demanda à Arielle qui semblait soulager :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? répondit-elle en croisant les bras. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Ce genre de situation, demanda Tetra lentement à Arielle, c'est déjà arrivé ?

- Non ! répondit-elle abasourdie.

Il se leva sous le regard des autres et se tourna vers Tetra qui se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? demanda curieusement Arielle au capitaine. C'était de l'ancien hylien non ?

Il ne se souvenait plus des mots qu'il avait prononcés, mais leurs significations étaient gravées dans sa mémoire. Ce qui fit qu'il rougit sous le regard des gens présents dans la pièce. Tetra se leva soudainement et ordonna :

- Suis-moi Link.

Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas assuré sous le soupir déçu de sa petite soeur qui demandait à la ronde :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon frère ?

Les réponses qu'elle reçut devinrent indistinctes quand il s'éloigna et il suivit Tetra qui se dirigeait vers ses quartiers. Elle ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer avant de la refermer derrière lui. Le déclic du verrou se fit entendre.

- Tetra ? demanda-t-il incertain.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle se retrouva dans ses bras et ses lèvres collées aux siennes. Elles glissèrent sur ses joues, son menton et son cou, alors que ses mains attrapaient ses cheveux pour l'attirer vers elle.

- Tu restes avec moi, dit-elle sur sa peau. Aussi longtemps que tu le désires.

- Pour toujours, dit-il sans hésitation.

Il la sentit sourire sur sa peau et ses mains abandonnèrent ses cheveux pour passer sous son gilet bleu. Elle le poussa alors vers le lit et il recula rapidement, manquant trébucher sur ses bottes qu'il avait laissé trainer la veille sur le sol. Elle l'attrapa et le tira vers le lit où il tomba lourdement. Déjà, elle était sur lui et ils retiraient leurs vêtements de concert.

OoOoO

- Je ne m'étais jamais souvenu de mes rêves, dit Link.

Tetra, la tête appuyée sur la poitrine du jeune homme, se laissa bercer par sa respiration un moment avant de répondre tout bas :

- C'est peut-être un peu de ma faute.

- Comment ça ?

Elle se redressa pour bien voir le visage de Link. Ses yeux verts la dévisagèrent, attendant sa réponse.

- En fait, commença-t-elle, c'est simple. Je rêve souvent du passé et cette nuit n'a pas fait exception à la règle. Sauf que...

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et détourna le regard, penaude. C'est avec un peu de honte qu'elle expliqua :

- Hier soir, je...j'étais, on pourrait dire nerveuse ? Et j'ai peut-être, sans le vouloir, partagé ma...ma nervosité ?

- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il.

Tetra soupira et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes.

- Tu sais que nous possédons tous de l'énergie n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, de la magie quoi !

- C'est ça, répondit-elle. Alors, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai la tendance à donner cette énergie.

Et Link sursauta lorsqu'une décharge brulante lui traversa le bras à partir de ses doigts emprisonnés.

- Oups, désolée ! ria-t-elle en libérant sa main.

- Mais...depuis quand tu...

- Link, comment crois-tu que j'allume des lampions ou que je crée les flèches de lumière de mon arc ?

- Oh, dit-il simplement.

- Tout le monde peut techniquement le faire, expliqua Tetra. Par contre aujourd'hui, c'est une connaissance pratiquement oubliée ce qui explique que si peu de gens l'utilisent.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et poursuivit :

- Dans ton cas, tu es comme éponge. Je ne sais pas si les déesses en ont décidé ainsi, mais dès que tu te retrouves en contact avec une énergie, ou de la magie, tu l'absorbes. Ce qui pourrait expliquer que tu as pu voir en rêve l'un de tes ancêtres. Car c'est quelque chose que je peux faire.

- C'est bizarre, répondit-il.

Tetra lui sourit et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle redevint rapidement sérieuse. L'énergie négative se faisait de plus en plus sentir ce qui signifiait qu'il se rapprochait de l'île de la Terre. Demain, au plus tard, ils y seraient. Si pour le moment, elle se savait en sécurité dans les bras de Link, elle appréhendait de devoir se rendre sur l'île. Intérieurement, elle se morigéna. Se mettre dans tous ses états pour un petit malaise. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce trouble. L'estomac de Link gargouilla et elle partit d'un grand rire. Elle roula sur le côté et s'étira lentement avant de sortir du lit sous le regard brillant du jeune homme. Elle attrapa ses vêtements sur le sol en s'exclamant :

- Allons remplir ce ventre qui crie famine !

Link se leva rapidement et l'entoura de ses bras pour la soulever du sol. Une exclamation de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres quand Link lui mordilla la nuque.

- J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin ici, répliqua-t-il.

Elle tenta de répondre, mais seul un rire ou plutôt un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Ils sursautèrent quand trois coups puissants résonnèrent au-dessus de leur tête. Tetra regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'océan et vit immédiatement le ciel noir derrière le bateau.

- Je crois que le devoir nous appelle, dit-elle penaude.

Elle pouvait sentir l'excitation de Link qui tenta de calmer sa respiration tout en desserrant son étreinte. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, déçue de manquer une telle occasion. Même si cette occasion s'était présentée dans la matinée et qu'elle en avait agréablement bien profité.

- Ok-ok, soupira Link. Je...

- ...vais faire ça assez vite ! coupa Tetra en abandonnant son linge sur le sol.

- Quoi ? ria-t-il.

Elle encercla sa taille et rit lorsque Link grogna d'une voix basse :

- À vos ordres capitaine.

OoOoO

- Je n'aime pas ça ! hurla Tetra à Gonzo.

La pluie qui tombait dru du ciel était assourdissante et le vent hurlait dans leurs oreilles, frappant les voiles violemment.

- J'ai mis le cap un peu plus vers le sud ! répondit-il.

- À ce rythme, nous allons devoir tout fermer ! répliqua-t-elle.

Tetra regarda ses matelots courir de long en large sur le pont. Même à cette distance, elle n'arrivait pas à les reconnaitre. Leurs silhouettes restaient imprécises et disparaissaient lorsqu'une vague frappait le bateau et rebondissait sur celui-ci. Elle s'accrocha à la rambarde et fouilla le ciel noir à la recherche d'une éclaircie.

- C'est tout juste acceptable ! cria Gonzo. On ne pourra pas continuer si la tempête ne diminue pas d'intensité bientôt !

- Donne l'ordre de fermer les voiles si ça devient trop dangereux ! cria-t-elle. Je vais sur le pont les prévenir de se préparer !

- D'accord capitaine !

Elle descendit prudemment les escaliers et se promena tant bien que mal sur le bateau.

- Capitaine ! cria un matelot derrière elle. Une corde vient de lâcher !

Elle jura et hurla :

- Fermez la voile et...

Elle plaça ses bras devant son visage lorsqu'une vague se retrouva au-dessus d'elle et elle tomba sur le plancher recroqueviller quand ladite vague la frappa de plein fouet. Elle glissa sur le sol et un matelot se retrouva au-dessus d'elle au même moment où elle entra en collision avec des barils.

- Ça va capitaine ? hurla Nico.

- Ça va ! répondit-elle tout aussi fort. Fermez juste cette voile ! On doit changer de cap ou les vagues vont nous faire couler !

Avec l'aide de son matelot, elle se releva rapidement et l'entendit crier à la ronde de fermer la voile. Une autre vague frappa le navire et Tetra s'accrocha au mât.

- La corde est coincée ! J'ai besoin d'un couteau ! hurla un matelot à l'avant.

Tetra grogna et hurla à son encontre :

- J'arrive avec le couteau !

Elle courut rapidement, glissant sur le plancher de bois pendant que son coeur se débattait dans sa poitrine. Le matelot lui tendit la main qu'elle agrippa avec gratitude et elle lui passa un de ses couteaux pour qu'il s'attelle à sa tâche. À l'avant du bateau, une ombre se dessina un peu à droite et elle plissa les yeux pour en déterminer la cause. Elle déglutit de travers lorsqu'un rocher se dessina sous ses yeux et passa à une distance peu sécuritaire du bateau. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle connaissait ses eaux par coeur et il n'y avait pas de récifs sur leur route ! À moins qu'ils ne soient déjà si près de l'île de la Terre. Ce qui n'avait pas de sens, car d'après ces calculs, ils devaient naviguer encore une demi-journée ! Elle força sa vue, mais n'arriva pas à voir assez loin devant elle. Toutefois, son instinct lui cria le danger et elle hurla :

- Gonzo ! Demi-tour ! Jetez l'ancre !

Sans attendre, elle courut vers le mécanisme qui contrôlait l'ancre et enleva le verrou. La chaine glissa, mais arrêta sa course trop rapidement, ayant déjà atteint le fond. Elle courut vers l'avant du bateau en cherchant du regard l'île qu'elle pouvait sentir en jurant de ne pas arriver à la voir. Est-ce que Gonzo avait entendu son ordre ? se dit-elle en devinant qu'il n'avait pas changé de direction. Une vague frappa de nouveau le navire au même moment où le matelot poussa une exclamation de soulagement d'avoir libéré la voile. Celle-ci virevolta violemment dans l'air un moment, avant que d'autres membres de l'équipage se pressent de l'enrouler autour de la poutre prévue à cet effet. Le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort et elle retint son souffle lorsque l'ombre d'une île se dessina à l'horizon.

- Gonz...

Elle s'étouffa lorsqu'une vague la frappa de nouveau et tomba accroupie sur le sol.

- Terre ! Terre droit devant ! cracha-t-elle en toussant.

Elle entendit avec soulagement la voix de Link répéter ses mots et le navire dévia enfin de sa trajectoire. Les vagues perdirent de l'intensité tout comme le vent et lentement leur vitesse diminua, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reconnurent la plage entourant l'île de la Terre. La pluie tombait toujours aussi puissamment. Son navire hors de danger, Tetra se leva après avoir repris son souffle et se dirigea vers le pont supérieur d'un pas rageur. Arrivée devant Gonzo, elle s'écria :

- Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point ? J'avais compté encore six heures de route !

- Je ne comprends pas ! répliqua le capitaine en second. J'ai suivi l'itinéraire ! C'est impossible faire cette route en moins de deux jours. C'est cette tempête qui nous a poussés !

- Ce n'est pas normal ! ajouta la jeune femme.

- Je sais !

Elle regarda les matelots sur le pont profiter de l'accalmie pour reprendre leurs souffles.

- Je donne l'ordre de jeter l'encre ? demanda Gonzo de sa voix puissante.

- C'est déjà fait ! répondit-elle. Je vais vérifier la cale !

Tetra redescendit sur le pont et s'engouffra dans le corridor en soupirant de soulagement. Le bateau tanguait toujours, mais de manière beaucoup moins violente que précédemment. Elle jeta un oeil dans la cuisine pour voir quelques jarres roulées sur le sol et continua sa marche vers le fond du bateau. Des voix parvinrent à ses oreilles et c'est lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cale qu'elle reconnut Arielle qui parlait à un autre matelot :

- J'ai seulement trouvé un marteau !

- On va faire avec, répondit son interlocuteur.

Tetra s'avança pour voir la jeune soeur de Link s'étirer pour donner l'outil à Joël qui avait grimpé sur une caisse.

- Tout va bien ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui capitaine, répondit le jeune homme en prenant le marteau. Quoique l'on va devoir changer une ou deux planches dans un avenir assez rapproché.

Elle regarda aux alentours lorsque Arielle demanda :

- Est-ce que la tempête est passée ?

- Le plus gros, répondit-elle. Nous sommes arrivés à l'île de la Terre.

- Déjà ? répliqua la cadette perplexe.

- Nico vient de me dire que nous étions à une demi-journée, ajouta Joël surpris.

- Quelqu'un voulait qu'on arrive plus tôt on dirait, maugréa Tetra.

Elle reprit d'une voix plus forte :

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Je vais retourner sur le pont.

- Non capitaine, répondit Joël.

Elle hocha la tête et reprit directement le sens inverse. Elle se prépara à un déluge en sortant du couloir, mais de l'averse, il ne restait plus qu'une petite bruine. Le vent s'était calmé et le bateau tanguait de moins en moins. En regardant à l'avant de son embarcation, elle détecta immédiatement le petit canot où trois hommes ramaient vers l'île.

- Link a décidé d'y aller immédiatement, dit Nico qui était apparu à ses côtés. Je crois que cette tempête lui a fait un peu peur !

Il rigola un peu, mais finit par la dévisager en demandant :

- Ça va Tetra ?

Elle hocha la tête et détourna son attention de la chaloupe. Intérieurement, elle s'avoua qu'elle aurait préféré aller sur l'île. Ou plutôt rester avec Link.

- Et bien, je crois que c'est l'heure du ménage, dit-elle à personne en particulier.

OoOoO

Le monstre se cachait dans une grotte. En fait, Link avait rapidement compris qu'il l'attendait dans une grotte. Cette fois-ci, il avait droit à un loup blanc, aux poils hérissés, aux crocs proéminents et à une intelligence quasi inexistante. L'animal ne résista pas longtemps à ses coups et dès qu'il eut trouvé le sceau et le détruit à l'aide de son épée, la créature n'était déjà plus que poussière. C'est à ce moment que l'homme étrange apparut.

- Libre enfin ! sourit celui-ci.

Et deux secondes plus tard, Link s'effondrait inconscient sur le sol.


	11. Chapter 11

J'avais oublié, dans le dernier chapitre, la langue que Link utilise (l'ancien hylien) c'est du latin. De "google traduction", donc du latin de base probablement plein de fautes. Mais c'était juste pour avoir une autre langue qui semblait logique. Donc, voici la fin...

11

- Pour un long voyage ? dit Gonzo pensivement.

Tetra regarda la voile qu'ils avaient retirée du mât pour pouvoir l'étendre sur le pont. Arielle et Nico se promenaient, armés de fils à coudre et d'aiguilles, pour recoudre là où elle avait été brisée.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Un très long voyage.

Son capitaine en second l'observa en coin et répondit :

- Je suis sûr que si c'est ce que veut la princesse, ce navire va tenir le coup.

Tetra haussa un sourcil avec un sourire en coin.

- Mais, ajouta Gonzo, une voile de secours, une ou deux poutres, beaucoup de nourritures et d'eau sont des choses à prévoir.

- Bien entendu.

Tetra levait les yeux vers l'île lorsque l'énergie négative disparut soudainement.

- Je crois bien que Link a vaincu le monstre, dit-elle surprise.

- Parce que tu en doutais, demanda Arielle tout près.

Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre :

- Non. Je n'avais juste pas pensé qu'il réussirait aussi vite.

- À la place de Link, rigola un matelot, moi aussi j'aurais hâte de revenir !

Plusieurs membres de l'équipage se mirent à rigoler en ajoutant quelques allusions perverses. Tetra soupira en roulant des yeux et dévisagea Arielle qui tentait de cacher un sourire.

- Je n'ai rien dit ! s'écria-t-elle en s'apercevant que le regard du capitaine était sur elle.

- Je devrais tous vous lancer par-dessus bord, soupira-t-elle.

- Pour quand le mariage ? s'écria un matelot plus loin.

- Oh ! Ça veut dire une fête ! C'est quand la dernière fête qu'on a eu ? répliqua un autre.

- On pourrait refaire ça sur le bateau ! proposa joyeusement quelqu'un.

- Vous allez arrêter à la fin ! hurla Tetra énervée. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier et encore moins de faire une fête sur mon bateau ! La dernière fois, j'ai dû faire du gardiennage parce que vos femmes étaient toutes trop soules !

Une clameur de déception retentit sur le pont et Tetra croisa les bras alors que la petite soeur de Link éclatait de rire. Elle perdit soudainement son sourire et s'écria :

- Tetra attention !

Le capitaine se retourna pour être aveuglée par une fumée violette. Toussant violemment, elle cria de stupeur lorsque quelque chose l'attrapa par les chevilles et la tira brusquement sur le sol. Tombant à plein ventre, elle entendit ses matelots crier tout près alors qu'on la tirait brusquement. Elle se retourna d'un geste vif et hurla de frayeur à la vue de la créature.

- Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle en dressant un mur de flamme entre elle et le monstre.

Ce qui eut l'effet escompté à son grand soulagement. Tetra, sur le sol, se recula précipitamment et observa la créature ailée, d'un noir d'encre et dont le corps n'était formé que d'un gigantesque oeil rouge avec deux minuscules pattes griffues. L'oeil était pointé droit sur elle. La fumée se dissipa autour et Tetra vit ses matelots les entourer, elle et le monstre, leurs épées dégainées et leurs corps tendus à l'extrême. La créature s'avança légèrement et ce fut le simple signal que son équipage attendait pour donner l'assaut. Toutefois, avant même que les lames de leurs épées n'atteignent leurs cibles, l'oeil maléfique avait disparu en fumée.

- Il est encore ici, dit Tetra en se relevant avec l'aide de Nico.

- Où est-il ? cria un matelot.

- Où est mon frère ? questionna à la ronde Arielle.

Elle se précipita vers la rambarde et sortait sa longue vue pour la pointer sur l'île quand le monstre apparu à gauche et d'un coup d'aile la fit basculer dans l'océan.

- Arielle ! s'écria Joël en sautant à sa suite.

Plusieurs matelots accoururent vers le monstre qui en profita pour les pousser un à un dans la mer.

- Arrêter ! cria Gonzo. Cette chose veut se débarrasser de nous ! Rassemblez-vous !

Il courut vers Tetra, imiter par la demi-douzaine de matelots restants et ils se placèrent tous en position défensive. Le monstre se tourna tranquillement vers eux et les fixa un à un.

- Courez ! eut tout juste le temps de crier la jeune femme lorsqu'une boule d'énergie se dirigea droit sur eux.

Ils partirent chacun dans une direction différente et le maléfice frappa le plancher en créant une flamme noire qui désintégra une petite partie de la voile du bateau. La créature ailée se débarrassa trop facilement des matelots restant en lançant ses boules pour les obliger à quitter le navire. Toutefois, Tetra pouvait déjà voir certains matelots revenir à bord grâce à l'échelle de corde qu'ils n'avaient pas rangée depuis que Link était parti sur l'île et elle se dépêcha de passer à l'attaque. Elle lança plusieurs de ses poignards sur le monstre pour rapidement changer de tactiques et créer de petites boules de feu qu'elle envoya sur les ailes de la bestiole. Celles-ci, devenues inutilisables, le monstre s'effondra sur le sol avant de reprendre une apparence humaine.

- Bonjour, chère princesse, dit le dénommé Vaati en se redressant alors qu'une épée se formait dans sa main droite. Quel plaisir que de se revoir aussi tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle les poings serrés dans sa direction.

- Les mots n'ont que peu d'importance ma chère, répondit-il.

Il accourut vers elle et abattit son épée sur sa silhouette. Elle évita le coup assez facilement, mais il enchaîna rapidement avec un coup de pied en visant ses jambes, ce qui la fit trébucher. Il allait s'avancer dans sa direction lorsque Nico apparut dans le champ de vision de Tetra et frappa avec son poing le visage de Vaati qui grogna de mécontentement. Il lança son épée dans la direction du matelot qui esquiva le coup. Tetra en profita pour se relever et sauter sur son dos, entourant sa nuque à l'aide de son bras. Serrant de toutes ses forces, ils tombèrent tous d'eux sur le sol, Vaati se contorsionnant pour se libérer. Nico revint à la charge et dans un hoquet de stupeur, la forme humanoïde du monstre disparu de nouveau en fumée.

- Ça commence à me faire royalement chier ! râla Nico.

Tetra pouvait apercevoir tout autour ses matelots se rapprocher. Ceux qui étaient tombés à la mer grimpaient sur le bateau tout en restant sur leurs gardes.

- On a un plan ? demanda Gonzo tout près.

Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds et Nico se moqua en disant :

- Ah ! Tu l'as laissé te lancer par-dessus bord !

- Et je n'en suis pas fier.

- Arrêtez vous deux, dit Tetra d'une voix impatiente.

Le front plissé de concentration, elle essayait de détecter cet ennemi sans succès. Dès qu'il disparaissait en fumée, c'est comme s'il n'existait plus. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

- Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est encore sur le navire, dit-elle en serrant des dents.

Arielle apparut sur le pont avec Joël, tous les deux trempés de la tête aux pieds.

- Je suis vraiment inquiète pour Link, s'inquiéta la jeune.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, dit Joël. Ils sont probablement en train de revenir.

La cadette se tourna vers le capitaine et demanda :

- Tu n'as plus de cette potion qui rend forte n'est-ce pas ?

- Il faut quand même lui donner une chance, rigola Nico plus loin.

- Il est où ? s'écria impatiemment un matelot.

- Il est encore là au moins ? ajouta un autre.

- À mon avis, il joue à cache-cache pour nous prendre par surprise, dit quelqu'un.

- Vous entendez ça ? questionna un des hommes.

- C'est le bruit d'une bombe ! s'écria Nico.

Et ladite bombe roula vers le groupe, sa mèche allumée et rétrécissant à vue d'oeil. Elle explosa alors que toutes les personnes sur le bateau se sauvaient précipitamment hors de sa portée. Tetra, dans sa fuite, sentit la déflagration dans son dos et tomba brusquement sur le sol de concert avec tous les matelots. Des grognements ainsi que des cris de douleurs lui parvinrent distinctement autour et elle se força à occulter sa souffrance ainsi qu'à oublier ses oreilles qui cillaient depuis l'explosion. Elle redressa lentement la tête pour croiser les yeux rouges de Vaati et un juron traversa ses lèvres. Il attrapa ses cheveux et la tira sans cérémonie vers lui alors qu'elle hurlait de rage.

- Il n'y a que ton corps qui importe, dit-il posément. Alors...

Vaati la frappa durement sur la poitrine et elle se sentit lever du sol pour glisser plus loin sur le pont. Ses matelots crièrent en coeur leur indignation et s'attaquèrent à Vaati qui avait repris sa forme monstrueuse. Il s'envola pour éviter les projectiles et Tetra se leva maladroitement avec l'impression d'avoir perdu plusieurs kilogrammes d'un coup. Elle se précipita en courant vers la créature et s'arrêta net, surprise. Car dans les griffes du monstre, elle pouvait se voir. Son corps sans vie était emprisonné dans la poigne de la créature ailée qui s'éloigna prestement du navire sous son regard stupéfait et les cris choqués des matelots.

- Mais...murmura-t-elle en fixant son corps emporté au loin.

- Lever l'ancre ! hurla Gonzo paniqué.

- La voile ! répliqua Nico. Vite ! Il faut réparer et installer la voile !

- Mais mon frère ?! cria Arielle paniqué.

- Ils se préparent à revenir petite ! cria un homme qui montait à la vigie, une main en visière.

Les matelots coururent d'un côté et de l'autre ne semblant pas remarquer la présence de leur capitaine au milieu d'eux. Elle leva ses mains et la panique l'envahit en les voyant translucide. Elle sursauta lorsqu'un matelot courut dans sa direction et la traversa comme si elle n'était ni plus ni moins que du vent.

- Ok ! Est-ce que quelqu'un me voit ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Arielle se précipita au milieu de la voile que son équipage remontait frénétiquement et aida Nico à grossièrement recoudre le trou qui avait été fait pendant l'attaque de Vaati.

- Ou m'entend ? essaya de nouveau Tetra désespéré.

Personne ne fit attention à elle. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle hurla une panoplie de jurons qui se terminèrent par un cri désespéré.

- Dépêchez-vous ! hurla Gonzo qui venait de remonter l'encre. On ne le voit presque plus !

Et il avait raison, pensa Tetra. Vaati n'était plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

- Merde ! dit-elle en courant vers la rambarde.

Elle comprit toutefois que si elle faisait le geste de courir, de bouger ses jambes, elle avait surtout l'impression de glisser simplement dans l'air. Elle n'obéissait à aucune loi de la physique et en songeant à cela, son corps s'envola et se retrouva au-dessus de l'océan. Elle lança un regard à son équipage et immédiatement, se détourna et se laissa glisser vers Vaati au loin.

OoOoO

_C'était une des rares fois où Link s'était résigné à se recroqueviller en petite boule sous la peur. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette chose. Cet oeil rouge qui le fixait. Ce gigantesque oeil rouge qui tout près de lui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il ne voulait plus le voir. Et encore moins vérifier si par quelques miracles, le membre flottant avait disparu. De toute façon, les dernières fois qu'il avait regardé, et Farore seule savait à quel point cela lui prenait tout son courage, la créature était toujours là à le dévisager. Oh, il avait bien essayé de l'attaquer, de la déchiqueter en morceau, de la faire disparaître. Tout ce qu'il avait accompli par contre, c'était de s'épuiser et de rendre sa présence plus palpable. Depuis combien de temps était-il coincé ici ? Quelques siècles ? Peut-être même un ou deux millénaires ?_

- Hé ! Ti-gars !

- Link !

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement pour voir deux visages connus au-dessus de lui. Il avait un mal de crâne horrible, l'impression que son coeur battait dans sa tempe et qu'un orchestre s'amusait à jouer faux dans sa tête. Les deux hommes l'agrippèrent fermement sous les bras et le traînèrent rapidement hors de la grotte. Le soleil frappa ses yeux douloureusement et il reconnut alors l'île de la Terre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il confus.

Il regarda autour à la recherche d'un oeil rouge le dévisageant, mais ne trouva que le sable recouvrant les pierres de l'île. Maintenant mieux réveiller, il avança avec les deux matelots qui se mirent à courir vers le navire.

- Ils lèvent l'ancre, répondit le vieil homme à sa droite.

- Quand on a vu ça, répliqua celui plus jeune à sa gauche, on a tout de suite été vérifié où tu en étais. Et on t'a trouvé inconscient.

Sur la plage, les deux matelots l'aidèrent à prendre place dans la barque et ensuite poussèrent celle-ci dans l'océan. Une fois sur les flots, ils prirent les rames et s'en servirent d'un geste habile pour prendre la direction du navire. Link, étourdi, avec un goût amer aux lèvres, tâta doucement sa tête. Du bout des doigts, il perçut ses cheveux trempés et une grimace de douleur apparut sur son visage quand il pressa plus fort sur son crâne. Il ramena silencieusement sa main sur ses jambes et la dévisagea lorsqu'il vit ses doigts pleins de sang.

- Nom d'un...grogna Link en tâtant de nouveau l'arrière de sa tête humide de son sang.

Il trouva immédiatement la bosse et se crispa à son contact. Les deux hommes soufflaient en rythme avec leurs mouvements, mais le plus jeune dit d'un ton encourageant :

- Au moins avec cette allure de chien battu, le capitaine ne pourra nous en vouloir d'être en retard à notre arrivée.

Link regarda vers le navire qu'il approchait pour voir que la voile était pratiquement en place. Il pouvait détecter les silhouettes qui couraient dans tous les sens sur le bateau.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Link inquiet.

- Il y a eu une explosion, expliqua le jeune matelot. Et immédiatement après, ils se préparaient à monter la voile. Et...

L'homme hésita un instant avant d'ajouter :

- J'ai vu quelque chose s'envoler du navire. Mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Maintenant plus près de la grande embarcation, Link entendait les cris d'énervements sur le navire. Ils arrivèrent à temps pour grimper à bord et les deux matelots attachèrent le canot au navire pendant que le blessé montait difficilement l'échelle de corde. En priant intérieurement que tout allait bien. Sans vraiment y croire.

- Link ! cria Arielle lorsqu'il sauta au-dessus de la rambarde.

Il se laissa tomber assis sur le pont et fut heureux de voir sa petite soeur se diriger vers lui. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra à diminuer sa respiration dans l'espoir de faire disparaître la douleur de son crâne. Autour, les préparatifs achevés, l'équipage était prêt à lever l'ancre. La voix d'Arielle lui parvenait assourdi et il sursauta lorsqu'elle joua dans ses cheveux.

- C'est vraiment pas joli, dit-elle à côté. Reste éveillé ok ?

Il approuva de la tête et écouta de nouveau les voix autour. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et regarda sa petite soeur s'engouffrer dans le couloir de l'équipage. Ses yeux verts parcoururent l'ensemble des matelots, tous à leur poste, sous les ordres de Gonzo et de Nico. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la silhouette familière du capitaine. Ni à entendre sa voix. L'inquiétude lui serra la poitrine. Dès que Arielle apparût avec un linge ainsi qu'un sceau emplit d'eau et qu'elle fut agenouillée à ses côtés, il demanda :

- Où est Tetra ?

Mais il connaissait la réponse. Depuis la nuit des temps, c'était toujours la même réponse.

- Elle a été kidnappée, murmura tristement Arielle.

OoOoO

Vaati avait trimballé son corps inerte sur plusieurs kilomètres avant de s'arrêter sur une petite île. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment remarquable à cet endroit. L'île était entourée d'une minuscule plage, parsemer par-ci par-là de quelques végétaux et en son centre, il y avait une montagne. Plus précisément une colline. Même que, comparativement à la montagne qui abritait le sage arbre Mojo, c'était, du point de vue de Tetra, une grosse bosse. La créature ailée avait volé jusqu'au sommet du petit mont et était entrée par une ouverture à peine assez large pour son corps. Elle l'avait suivi de près et s'était laissée flotter jusqu'au sol. La grotte était assez large pour une dizaine de personnes. Toutefois, le fond était inondé de plusieurs centimètres d'eau, n'épargnant que le centre où une surface plane était plus élevée que le reste. Vaati y installa son corps sans vie délicatement et sortit un poignard de sa veste.

- Espèce de salaud ! cria Tetra en s'élançant dans sa direction pour le plaquer durement.

Tout ce qu'elle réussit à accomplir fut un vol plané en passant au travers du corps de son ennemi et elle atterrit dans l'eau sans que le liquide remue. Elle se releva rapidement lorsque le son caractéristique de tissus déchirés emplit la grotte et lança un cri indigné en le voyant arracher ses vêtements. Elle regarda à la fois fâchée et déroutée de voir que les vêtements qu'il retirait sur son corps disparaissaient de sa forme fantomatique et se mit à hurler des insultes en se plaçant à quelques centimètres de l'homme. Qui encore là, n'eut aucune réaction. Elle ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements lorsqu'il rangea son poignard.

- Non sérieusement, pourquoi t'arrêter en si bon chemin ? se moqua-t-elle.

Il sortit un sac de sous sa cape et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Doucement, il en sortit une longue robe blanche.

- Ok...murmura Tetra en le dévisageant.

Mais la suite la rendit plus perplexe encore. Avec attention, il lui enfila la robe qui moula sa taille et ses bras, s'ouvrant à ses poignets largement et recouvrant ses mains tandis qu'elle s'élargissait doucement aux cuisses jusqu'à ses pieds, qui disparurent sous le tissu.

- Je savais que la princesse était beaucoup plus petite que dans mon souvenir, murmura Vaati pour lui-même.

- Comme si c'était de ma faute ! répliqua la jeune femme en croisant ses bras maintenant recouverts de la robe blanche.

Elle avait encore plus l'allure d'un fantôme avec ça sur le dos, pensa-t-elle en boudant. Vaati plaça la robe sous elle pour qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre pli et ensuite, la redressa pour libérer ses cheveux de son chignon. Elle observa son visage paisible avec un malaise grandissant alors que les longues mèches blondes tombaient de chaque côté de ses joues. L'homme prit soin de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux pour bien les lisser et l'étendit de nouveau sur son lit de pierre. Il s'éloigna plus loin, mais Tetra resta à fixer un moment son corps immobile. Voyant sa poitrine se soulever doucement pour redescendre tout aussi lentement, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être n'était-elle plus dans son corps, mais au moins, il était encore vie. Elle s'avança et tenta de le toucher pour ne voir que sa main passer au travers. Elle soupira de déception et grimpa sur la plate-forme. Elle se coucha alors au même endroit que son corps et dans celui-ci, tenta de faire bouger ses doigts, ses mains et ses bras. Encore là, sans le moindre résultat. Elle quitta la couche subitement quand la grotte s'illumina et que des symboles bleutés apparurent sur les parois de pierre tout autour. Elle trouva Vaati assis dans un coin, en position de méditation.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? cria-t-elle à son intention.

En vain.

- Nom d'un... ! continua-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Peu importe ce qu'il complotait, elle doutait que ce soit pour le bien du royaume. Elle devait trouver son équipage au plus vite et se débrouiller pour les guider vers l'île pour la sauver !

OoOoO

Link avait perdu tous ses cheveux. Littéralement. Arielle lui avait fait une coupe drastique pour soigner l'entaille qu'il avait à l'arrière du crâne. Il ne lui restait que deux centimètres tout au plus sur le dessus de la tête alors que derrière, il n'avait que quelques millimètres. Ce n'était pas comme si sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux était à la vue de tous car la moitié de son cuir chevelu était caché sous un bandage. Et les matelots étaient trop occupés à trouver un moyen de faire avancer le navire le plus vite possible pour rejoindre la créature qu'ils avaient perdu de vue pour avoir le temps de se moquer de lui. Il poussa un long soupir et s'appuya sur la rambarde avant de se redresser rapidement en faisant une grimace de douleur. Il frôla de sa main l'arrière de sa tête qui avait touché le bois dur et qui malgré la protection du bandage, l'élançait horriblement. Assis à même le sol, à l'avant du bateau, il regardait le manège de l'équipage sans vraiment y porter une réelle attention. Il pouvait voir sa petite soeur se promener d'un matelot à l'autre pour leur proposer de petits sandwiches qu'ils avalaient en moins de deux minutes pour retourner à leur poste le plus vite possible. Il se prit à observer un lampion à sa gauche qui étincelait au soleil jusqu'à ce que Arielle débarque à ses côtés.

- Tu veux à manger ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un sandwich.

- Non, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

- Tu vas bien ?

Il fit une grimace et ajouta :

- J'ai mal à la tête.

Elle lui fit un sourire triste et avec hésitation demanda :

- Tu ne saurais pas où elle est par hasard ?

- Tetra ? s'enquit-il tout bas.

Arielle approuva de la tête et il répondit, ses sourcils froncés :

- Non, pourquoi le saurais-je de toute façon ?

Elle haussa les épaules et expliqua :

- Tetra est capable de te localiser au beau milieu de l'océan alors peut-être que tu aurais pu faire de même.

- Non, je ne peux pas, dit-il une moue sur le visage.

Elle lui serra l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort et s'éloigna tranquillement sans dire un mot pour continuer sa distribution de nourriture. Link soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Ils avaient rapidement perdu de vue le dénommé Vaati et depuis ce temps, ils naviguaient au hasard, suivant la même direction en espérant que la créature n'avait pas changé de cap à un certain moment.

OoOoO

- À tribord Gonzo ! Vire à tribord ! À ta droite bon sang ! L'île est là-bas ! Tu vas la manquer ! Merde ! À tribord espèce de sourd !

Tetra hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge en temps normal, mais elle ne provoqua pas la moindre réaction sur son navire. Si elle avait été soulagée à son retour de constater que tous ses matelots s'étaient mis à la tâche pour la retrouver, elle avait été frustrée par son incapacité à leur fournir la direction à prendre.

- Manqué, soupira Tetra découragée en voyant qu'il dépassait l'île au loin.

- Link, dit Gonzo, si tu as la moindre idée de la direction à prendre...

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Tetra se tourna dans la direction du nouveau venu et sursauta en voyant son apparence. Ses cheveux maintenant très courts dépassaient d'un bandage qu'on avait placé autour de sa tête et ses yeux cernés trahissaient sa fatigue évidente. Elle se déplaça derrière lui pour voir une petite trace rouge sur les rubans blancs à l'arrière de son crâne. Il s'avança un peu d'un pas lourd et se laissa tomber sur le sol près d'une rambarde pour s'y appuyer.

- Quelqu'un d'autre que moi n'a pas eu de chance on dirait, dit-elle.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Gonzo plein de sollicitude.

Il approuva doucement et continua :

- J'ai mal à la tête par contre.

- J'ai de l'onguent de Cayenne dans mon bureau, dit Tetra.

- Tetra a quelque chose pour ça, mais je ne sais pas c'est quoi, s'excusa Gonzo.

- Si vous m'écoutiez aussi, répliqua le capitaine en croisant ses bras.

Le silence s'éternisa un moment avant que Link ne propose :

- On devrait mettre le cap sur l'île aux Forêts. Peut-être que l'arbre Mojo saurait où la trouver.

- Non ! C'est la mauvaise direction ! se frustra Tetra. Vous allez perdre trop de temps !

- Tu as raison, approuva Gonzo.

Elle grogna d'impuissance et s'agenouilla devant Link. Posant ses mains sur celle de l'homme qu'elle voyait comme un héros, elle dit en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts :

- Link, tu peux m'entendre n'est-ce pas ? Ou au moins ressentir ma présence ?

Il resta immobile à fixer au travers de son corps translucide et elle poursuivit en se crispant :

- Bon sang Link ! Tu as été choisi par les déesses, tu dois savoir que je suis là !

Il se gratta l'arête du nez et bâilla longuement au point que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Tu es le gardien le plus lamentable que la princesse ait jamais eu ! cria Tetra indignée en se levant.

En grommelant, elle descendit sur le pont inférieur et alla se réfugier à l'autre bout du navire. Grimpant sur la poutre en façade du navire, elle s'assit à l'extrémité et regarda l'intensité de l'océan qui s'étalait à ses points. Relevant un genou qu'elle encercla de ses bras, elle y appuya son menton, les mâchoires crispées.

- Est-ce que tu as vu ça ? dit Arielle.

- Quoi ? demanda Joël.

- Le lampion s'est allumé un instant, répliqua la jeune femme.

Tetra se tourna immédiatement dans sa direction et regarda les deux jeunes gens fixer le lampion perplexe.

- Je...j'ai pas remarqué, dit Joël.

Le capitaine quitta rapidement son perchoir et s'approcha du lampion. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle tendit ses mains vers la mèche éteinte. Le tissu blanc de sa robe blanche glissa sur ses avant-bras, dévoilant ses deux mains blanchâtres. Concentrant l'énergie familière au bout de ses doigts fut simple. Cependant, la pousser vers le lampion fut comme si elle tentait de faire passer un morceau de bois au travers d'une roche.

- Allume-toi ! dit-elle entre ses dents.

- Regarde ! s'écria au même moment Arielle excitée. Ça le refait !

- Oui ! Vas-y ! s'impatienta le capitaine en voyant une minuscule flamme se former.

- Mais...commença Joël.

Elle devait leur montrer où aller, pensa soudainement Tetra en pouvant sentir ses forces l'abandonner. Les mains toujours pointées sur la minuscule flamme, elle se déplaça et s'aligna avec l'île tout au loin.

- La petite flamme penche à droite, s'aperçut Arielle curieuse.

- Non ! pleurnicha Tetra en voyant la flamme s'évaporer en fumée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Joël en voyant le feu s'éteindre dans le lampion.

- À tribord ! aboya le capitaine sans réussir à se faire entendre.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Arielle.

- Regarder à votre droite ! s'insurgea Tetra en pointant la direction. Vous devez aller sur cette île !

- Tu crois que Tetra pourrait être mêlée à ça ? réfléchit Arielle.

Joël haussa les épaules et le capitaine couina entre eux. Elle serra les dents et leva ses mains tremblantes vers le lampion dans l'espoir de rallumer la flamme. Son matelot toutefois se tourna vers la droite et une main en visière regardant au loin.

- Il y a une petite île dans cette direction, dit-il simplement.

- La flamme pointait là-bas. Ok Tetra, si c'est parce qu'on doit aller sur cette île, c'est le moment d'envoyer un signe ! dit-elle avec un espoir incertain.

- Go go go ! grogna Tetra en envoyant tout ce qu'elle avait dans le lampion.

La flamme s'alluma un court instant, mais emplit le lampion d'une lueur rouge qui fit sursauter les deux jeunes gens. Arielle se tourna la bouche entreouverte de surprise Joël qui en fit de même.

- Tri...tribord, bégaya-t-il.

Il se tourna vers le pont supérieur et hurla :

- À tribord !

- Elle est sur cette île ! ajouta Arielle en pointant la terre au loin.

- Enfin ! s'écria Tetra en tombant à genou sur le sol.

Enfin, soupira-t-elle de soulagement en voyant Gonzo tourner la barre sans douter du jugement du plus jeune matelot et de sa petite amie lorsqu'ils expliquèrent ce qui venait de se produire.

OoOoO

- On ne peut pas passer par là, dit Link au sommet de la colline.

Il observa le trou assez grand pour laisser passer trois ou quatre hommes. Par contre, le soleil déclinant tout au bout de l'horizon ne lui permettait pas de voir le fond.

- Si jamais Vaati est là-dedans, ajouta le jeune homme, il ne lui restera qu'à nous tuer un par un.

- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? demanda Nico à côté.

- Et bien, commença Gonzo en arrivant à son tour, commençons par voir si ce trou est profond.

Armé d'une torche allumée, il la lança dans l'ouverture et se pencha pour regarder sa chute. Les trois hommes retinrent leurs souffles lorsque la silhouette d'une jeune femme apparut sous eux. Couchée, ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant son visage et une robe blanche recouvrant son corps immobile.

- Elle est là ! s'écria Link.

Aussitôt l'image imprimée dans leur rétine, le lampion éclaira une surface liquide et s'éteignit en tombant dans celle-ci. Immédiatement, un bruit d'aile se fit entendre et les trois hommes reculèrent prestement en voyant le monstre composé d'un gigantesque oeil sortir du trou devant eux.

- Ce truc est réel ?! s'exclama Link paniqué alors que les deux autres dégainaient leurs épées au même moment.

La créature lança trois boules d'énergie qui volèrent vers les trois hommes. Ils esquivèrent le tout et Link regarda la surface frappée par le sort s'enflammer d'une sombre couleur avant de disparaître. Le cri des autres matelots parvint à ses oreilles et il se redressa en dégainant son épée. Il s'était laissé facilement battre par ce monstre une fois, et il n'allait certainement pas répéter cette erreur. Le terrain en pente n'était pas en sa faveur, mais s'il réussissait à s'approcher de ce monstre pour trancher ses ailes, il gagnerait un grand avantage. Il mit immédiatement son plan à exécution et courut vers son ennemi, levant son épée au-dessus de sa tête. Son boulier accrocher à son bras droit, il brandit l'arme dans sa main gauche une fois tout près et manqua de peu la créature qui s'envola vers le trou.

- Empêchez-le d'entrer dans cette montagne ! hurla Link.

Nico et Gonzo coururent au sommet derrière le jeune héros et les autres matelots qui les rattrapaient déjà, pointèrent leurs armes pour se défendre. Link put lire l'hésitation du monstre. Son oeil était fixé sur eux, mais il n'osait lancer une attaque. Était-ce parce que Tetra était sous eux ? Et qu'il risquait de la blesser ? Si c'était la raison, tant mieux pour eux. La pénombre envahit les alentours lorsque le soleil disparut derrière l'horizon. Link se tourna surpris lorsqu'une lueur bleue apparut à ses pieds provenant de l'intérieur de la colline.

- Attention ! crièrent plusieurs matelots.

Link se tourna à temps pour voir la créature chargée vers eux. Par pur réflexe, il lança son épée qui tournoya et trancha les ailes à droite du monstre qui s'écrasa alors sur le pan de la montagne. Celle-ci reprit une forme humaine qui se releva gracieusement debout. Quelques matelots chargèrent l'homme qui se volatilisa en fumée.

- Pas encore ! cria Gonzo enragé.

Un coup d'oeil vers l'intérieur de la montagne et Link put voir la lueur bleue qui se faisait de plus intense. Le ciel au loin était encore coloré de stries orange et rouge.

- Restez tout près ! ordonna Link. Il ne faut pas...

Il fut coupé lorsque derrière lui, le monstre apparut dans le trou. Dans un cri de rage, il sauta à sa suite et s'accrocha à son corps lisse, glissant jusqu'à empoigner une aile qu'il était sûr d'avoir tranchée plus tôt. Ils s'écrasèrent au fond dans la grotte et Link resta accroché à la créature, l'empêchant de s'approcher de Tetra qui était toujours aussi inerte dans le milieu de la salle maintenant bleutée. Donnant plusieurs coups de bouclier dans l'espoir d'assommer la bête, il entendit plus haut Gonzo ordonner d'apporter une corde.

- Merde ! cria-t-il lorsque la créature disparut de nouveau en fumée.

Il se leva d'un geste brusque et malgré sa tête qui élançait horriblement, courut vers Tetra et se posta comme garde, l'oeil aux aguets et l'unique son de l'eau, qui recouvrait le sol jusqu'à ses chevilles, parvenant à ses oreilles. La grotte était éclairée d'une lueur bleue provenant du mur circulaire où des transcriptions d'une langue étrangère semblaient graver à même la pierre. Un mouvement derrière lui le fit se retourner immédiatement et son bouclier frôla Vaati qui sous sa forme humaine, apposait ses mains au-dessus de la poitrine de Tetra. Link sauta dans sa direction et lui envoya son poing au visage et sourit lorsqu'il sentit la mâchoire craquée sous ses jointures.

- Prend ça ! hurla-t-il sous l'adrénaline.

Il lui donna un coup de pied sur son genou et l'homme s'écroula sur le sol.

- Tu étais mort ! cria Vaati de rage.

Au même moment, la lueur bleue disparut brusquement et ils se retrouvèrent plonger dans la noirceur.

- Non ! s'insurgea Vaati. Stupide hylien, il est trop tard maintenant !

Link se reculait prestement vers Tetra et chercha sa main pour la prendre dans la sienne. Plusieurs flammes apparurent autour et Link regarda la jeune femme qui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle se redressa tranquillement et tourna la tête en direction de Vaati qui avait repris sa forme monstrueuse et tentait de fuir. Les boules de feu se dirigèrent prestement vers lui et le brulèrent immédiatement. Avant toutefois qu'il n'ait le temps de disparaître, une lumière blanche lui fracassa l'oeil et l'entoura. Link le regarda, toujours sur ses gardes, se figer dans une posture grotesque.

- Tu peux l'achever ? Dit Tetra à ses côtés.

Il se tourna vers elle et vit que, de son bras levé et pointé dans la direction du monstre, s'échappait un rayon lumineux constant.

- Lancer moi une épée ! hurla Link à l'intention des matelots plus haut.

Probablement observait-il le combat, car l'arme tomba à sa demande et Link, abandonna la main de Tetra, courut la chercher dans l'eau. Il continua sa course vers la créature et poignarda son oeil sans hésitation. Il se recula précipitamment lorsqu'il explosa et qu'un liquide s'échappa pour s'évaporer en fumée de même que le monstre à qui il appartenait. Link se tourna vers Tetra qui baissa son bras que lorsque le monstre fut totalement disparu.

- Souhaitons qu'il ait péri pour de bon, dit-elle en sautant sur le sol.

Elle trébucha lamentablement dans l'eau en jurant.

- Ça va ? s'enquit Link en s'approchant rapidement.

- Ouais, grogna-t-elle en acceptant sa main offerte. Je dois juste me réhabituer à avoir un corps.

Elle se tourna vers lui et demanda doucement :

- Et toi ? Ça va ?

- J'ai déjà eu de meilleures journées, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Malgré sa tête qui donnait l'impression de vouloir se fendre en deux, il était content d'avoir retrouvé Tetra à temps. Avant que peu importe ce que Vaati avait envisagé de faire à son corps, ait été fait. Une corde tomba un peu plus loin et ils entendirent Gonzo leur crier de monter.

- Après vous capitaine, dit Link en faisant une légère courbette.

- T'es fou ? répliqua Tetra. Je porte une robe !

- C'est exactement pourquoi tu dois y aller en premier, rigola Link.

Il reçut un coup dans les côtes pour cette mauvaise plaisanterie.

- Cette stupide aventure prouve que même si je me cache sous une autre identité, dit soudainement Tetra, les monstres finissent toujours par me retrouver.

Elle soupira et s'avança pour attraper la corde.

- Je crois bien que c'est le temps de trouver mon nouveau royaume n'est-ce pas ?

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on doit t'appeler Zelda ? questionna Link à la fois curieux et aussi juste pour l'énerver.

Il était si heureux que Tetra soit en sureté qu'il en oubliait ses membres fatigués et douloureux. Elle grimpa un peu avant de dire :

- Je vais y penser !

OoOoO

Après une pause bien méritée sur l'île d'Aurore, Link, Arielle, Tetra et tout l'équipage étaient fins prêts à commencer le plus grand voyage que le navire n'ait jamais accompli jusqu'à maintenant. Il était certain qu'ils auraient plusieurs escales avant de vraiment commencer la recherche d'un royaume assez grand pour tous, à commencer par aller chercher les femmes et les enfants des matelots. Mais avant toute chose...

- Link, on ne peut pas emporter tous ces trucs !

Tetra enjamba un tabouret pour tenter de voir le fond du sous-sol de la petite demeure, mais celui-ci était bourré à craquer de fourniture.

- Mémé ne veut pas abandonner tout ça, dit-il derrière elle.

- Je vais avoir douze passagers de plus pour ce voyage, contesta Tetra. Alors, c'est définitivement non.

- Mais...

Elle se tourna vers lui en lui intimant de se taire.

- Le strict minimum Link, dit-elle. Elle a droit à un mètre cube. C'est tout.

- C'est mieux que rien, répondit le jeune homme. Et je suis sûr qu'elle va réussir à utiliser la totalité de ce volume.

Il rigola un peu et Tetra se retourna pour tout juste lui toucher l'arrière de sa tête. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur et s'exclama :

- Ça fait encore mal !

- Arrête de te moquer de ma générosité alors !

- Toujours en train de vous chamailler, dit Arielle à l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Link.

- Mémé m'a demandé de vous surveiller, ria la cadette. Pour pas que vous fassiez des choses « indécentes ».

Tetra éclata de rire alors que Link blanchissait à vue d'oeil.

- Tu lui as dit qu'il était trop tard ? questionna le capitaine un sourire en coin.

- Non ! répliqua Arielle scandalisée. On ne peut pas lui dire ça !

- Elle fait le voyage avec nous, alors elle va s'en rendre compte un jour ou l'autre, avança-t-elle en perdant son sourire.

- On ne peut pas lui faire ça, dit Link inquiet.

Il réfléchit quelques instants et alors que Tetra allait ajouter quelque chose, il s'écria :

- Si on se marie, ça réglerait le problème !

Le capitaine soupira sous le rire étouffé d'Arielle.

- C'est la demande en mariage la plus lamentable que j'ai eue dans toute ma vie, dit-elle en contournant Link.

Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie quand Link demanda impatient :

- Tu as déjà eu d'autres demandes ?

- Non ! grogna-t-elle. Mais ça reste la plus lamentable ! Arrête de rire Arielle !

- Dé...désolée ! s'excusa la petite soeur de Link entre deux éclats.

- Mais tu acceptes ? questionna Link nonchalamment en la suivant.

- Non !

- Mais Tetra...

- Prévenez votre grand-mère qu'on part ce soir et aussi de bien préparer tous ses bagages ! coupa le capitaine en sortant du sous-sol.

- Est-ce que je lui dis de préparer un gâteau de noces aussi ? se moqua Arielle.

Tetra s'enfuit en les menaçant de les laisser sur l'île et les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, rigola la jeune fille.

- C'était si lamentable ? demanda Link.

- Ouaip, répliqua-t-elle joyeusement. Tu ne pouvais pas faire pire. Mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je crois qu'elle t'aime, alors ça ne doit pas être si horrible.

Link fit un sourire à sa soeur avant de dire :

- Et bien, allons prévenir Mémé !

Arielle maugréa qu'il allait devoir vider la cave et Link songea au voyage qu'il entreprendrait bientôt. Et surtout, à ce royaume qui les attendait tous.

FIN


End file.
